Lazos de Sangre
by LadyVerseau
Summary: Ella lo había perdido todo. Hasta que finalmente encuentra alguien que no solo se convertirá en su guardián, sino que además ambos descubren que los une un lazo de sangre. Catalogado T por uso de violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es mera obra y gracia del maravilloso Masami Kurumada. Lo único de mi autoría en esta historia son los OCs, los cuales quien desee tomar prestados siéntase libre de contactarme.

 **Notas de Autor:** Notarán que solo usaré las características que tiene en el manga original solo en un Santo Dorado, por cuestiones de gusto personal: Camus de Acuario. Los demás tendrán las características del anime.

 **Argumento:** Ella lo había perdido todo a la tierna edad de 6 años. Hasta que, un año después, un joven cuanto menos misterioso para ella la rescató de vagar las calles del pequeño pueblo griego en el que había nacido para llevarla no solo a su hogar, sino además ante la presencia de aquel que sería su _guardián._ Aunque más tarde ambos aprenderían que había algo más que los unía más allá de eso. Un _lazo de sangre._

 **I**

Mara no tenía idea dónde estaba. Era solo una niña de 7 años que se encontró repentinamente en un lugar que le pareció extraído de aquellas historias míticas que su nodriza solía contarle. Aquel recuerdo inevitablemente provocó que una lágrima cayera de sus hermosos ojos granates. Su nodriza, Anabella, había fallecido apenas siete meses atrás, luego de soportar un sufrimiento de más de doce años. La pequeña Mara perdió con ella a su último familiar cercano, ya que sus padres nunca habían querido saber de ella y en cambio habían dedicado toda su atención a su hermana mayor, Ariadna. O al menos eso era lo que la mujer florentina le había contado. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta que le había puesto quienquiera que la había llevado a ese lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos, alguien golpeó suavemente a la puerta dos veces y preguntó, en un idioma que no era griego pero que ella conocía perfectamente (aunque no recordaba de quién lo había aprendido) si estaba despierta y si podía entrar. La niña de estatura y físico pequeño, cabello rizado que le caía por debajo de sus hombros de color entre carmesí y borgoña, tez ligeramente bronceada y ojos granates asintió verbalmente, respondiendo en la misma lengua en que le habían hablado. Es decir, en _francés, su lengua materna._ Al cabo de unos minutos, entró en la habitación un joven que Mara hubiera jurado era una copia exacta de ella y su madre excepto que sus ojos eran rubíes. Vestía lo que la niña solo podía describir como una armadura de color dorado y forma por demás singular. Tanto así que le recordaba a una de las doce constelaciones zodiacales. O a la imagen habitual de esta.

-Buenos días, _ma chèrie..._ -saludó el joven de probablemente 27 años. Aquello fue lo único que dijo mientras se ocupaba en colocar una bandeja que llevaba en sus manos sobre la mesita de noche. O, en realidad, en su mano izquierda, puesto que en su mano derecha llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Volvió sus ojos rubíes a la pequeña y, entregándole precisamente el ramo _casi obsesivamente armado,_ murmuró que ese era un presente de su vecino. La pequeña sonrió y acercó aquellas hermosas flores a su rostro para olisquearlas. Su aroma era absolutamente delicioso. Tanto como el del té que el joven puso frente a ella minutos después, cuando ella dejó el ramo a un lado. Nuevamente, Mara no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al recibir tantas atenciones por parte de aquel completo desconocido. Además de que tampoco pudo evitar -mucho menos _ocultar_ \- el ligero rubor en su rostro. Antes de retirarse, el muchacho volvió sus ojos rubíes a ella una última vez y casi automáticamente arqueó una ceja, preguntándose para sí si no se había percatado aún del frío en la habitación. Normalmente, continuó razonando para sí, cualquiera que permaneciera más de un par de horas en Acuario sentiría el aire frío que envolvía el Templo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente tendría que tener una conversación _bastante seria_ con el Santo Dorado que había decidido dejarla a su cuidado. Y, además, con el único que podría quitarle la duda que prácticamente le carcomiera la cabeza desde el momento en que Mara se quedó allí. Esta era; si la pequeña tenía relación alguna con alguien a quien había perdido tres años atrás. Y, por ende, con él mismo. El Santo en cuestión era Mü de Aries; la persona en cuestión, su hermana mayor, Lysse. O Isabelle, Saintia de Plata de Piscis Austrinus.

El muchacho galo se dirigió a la entrada del Santuario al mediodía, puesto que debía relevar a su camarada italiano de Cáncer en la guardia. Desgraciadamente, debería esperar unas seis horas para tener esa conversación con el tibetano. O al menos eso creía en un principio. Habitualmente, su compañero de guardia era su mejor amigo; el custodio griego del Templo de Escorpio, Milo. No obstante y como si ese día la suerte hubiera decidido estar de su lado, el heleno se había marchado a una misión en compañía de la Saintia italiana de Plata de Ofiuco, Shaina. En su lugar estaba justamente la persona con quien esperaba encontrarse el francés: el lemuriano de Aries. Recorrieron como era costumbre los terrenos del Santuario en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso y, al no encontrar nada ni a nadie, procedieron a disponer a los Santos de Plata y de Bronce que se encontraban allí. Durante el tiempo que tomó realizar ambas actividades, el Santo Dorado de Acuario había permanecido absolutamente en silencio. Aquello inevitablemente comenzó a preocupar a su compañero. No porque Camus fuese exactamente la clase de hombre que hablara demasiado -como lo hacía por ejemplo su mejor amigo- sino más bien porque Mü percibía el Cosmos de su acompañante visiblemente _turbado._ Como si algo le molestara y no supiera cómo expresarlo. Mientras regresaban hacia el pie de la colina en que estaban emplazados los doce Templos, el lemuriano de 27 años, estatura y físico similares a los de su par francés, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color lila atado en una cola baja y suelta, tez clara y ojos turquesas -vestido por supuesto en su Armadura Dorada de Aries- entonces apoyó su mano en el hombro de Camus para detenerlo antes de que llegara a las escaleras hacia el Primer Templo. Cuando el francés volteó apenas para verlo por encima de su hombro con una ceja levemente arqueada aunque con su habitual expresión estoica, el lemuriano por el contrario le devolvió una mirada de absoluta seriedad y, al mismo tiempo, preocupación, afirmando que a veces debía admitir que su mejor amigo tenía razón. Camus no solo arqueó aún más la ceja sino que giró completamente sobre sí para mirar fijamente a su camarada. Suspiró profundamente, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró:

- _Allez, crache tout de suite avant que ma patience disparaisse…_ -. En ese momento y al escucharse decir aquello y de esa manera inusualmente molesta sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, apoyando su mano en el hombro del lemuriano y murmurando -Lo siento, Aries. Debo... Debo admitir que no he tenido exactamente lo que se dice un buen día...

-¿Debo suponer que lo que sea que te esté estorbando de esa manera tiene relación alguna con cierta pequeña de rizos pelirrojos?-. Si algo esperaba Acuario de su camarada era que adivinase qué era lo que ocurría. Se le conocía como un hombre tan intuitivo como el sexto custodio del Santuario, Shaka de Virgo o como el bicentenario guardián de Libra, Dokho. Ingresaron finalmente al Templo de Aries y Mü le hizo un ademán al francés para que tomase asiento en la sala; él, por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té. Aunque, en el breve trayecto hacia aquella habitación, se detuvo y giró nuevamente hacia su acompañante, disculpándose con este justamente porque no tenía más que té para servirle. Si lo deseaba, agregó, podía preparar _té frío_ , admitiendo que él mismo y su aprendiz Kiki acostumbraban tomarlo de vez en cuando. Especialmente, en días muy calurosos.

-Supongo que el pequeño extraña su hogar... -respondió el francés con un levísimo atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. El lemuriano asintió, para luego darle la espalda nuevamente y dirigirse a la cocina.

Sentados en la sala, uno frente al otro, los dos Santos Dorados permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos. Hasta que aquella situación pareció incomodar al más joven de los dos (Camus) quien suspiró y, levantando la mirada a los ojos turquesas de su compañero murmuró una disculpa, admitiendo que necesitaba hablar con él, pero no encontraba la manera de explicarse. Otro rasgo por el que era conocido el lemuriano era su _paciencia y comprensión._ Por lo tanto, simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa amable y le pidió que hablara solo cuando se sintiera listo. Finalmente luego de un nuevo silencio, el Santo de Acuario comenzó a relatarle su teoría acerca de la posible conexión entre la pequeña que se encontraba en su Templo y su hermana mayor -quien casualmente tenía una hija de esa edad- admitiendo que no estaba realmente seguro que esta última estuviera muerta. Más bien tenía una corazonada casi tan horrible como esa; y que, de ser cierta, a su mejor amigo no le agradaría demasiado escuchar. Sin darle tiempo a explicarse más ampliamente, Aries afirmó más que preguntar que se refería a que Mara hubiera sido _abandonada_ por su madre allí en Grecia. Camus asintió a la primera presunción, sin embargo corrigió la segunda, explicándole que, en efecto, Grecia era la tierra natal de su sobrina. Solo Lysse era francesa.

-Espera... Entonces, si esa niña es realmente tu sobrina, ¿Milo ni siquiera sabe que existe?-. Camus asintió, explicándole que eso era justamente lo que quería su madre. No Lysse, sino la madre de ambos; Katja. El Santo de Aries asintió dándole a entender que había comprendido, aunque realmente no entendía por qué motivo le negaría algo semejante a su propia hija. Su par de Acuario no respondió. Al cabo de unos minutos y habiéndose terminado su taza de té, el galo se disculpó con Mü tanto por haberle quitado su tiempo como por el hecho de que necesitaba retirarse a su Templo.

-No, por favor; no te disculpes. Solo te pediré un favor; ¿podrías volver con ella mañana? Estoy seguro que cierto enano revoltoso querrá conocer a nuestra nueva 'huésped'...

- _Oh oui; j'imagine qu'il le ferait... On se rencontrerait demain alors…_

Ni bien hubo puesto un pie dentro del Templo de Acuario, Camus se quedó literalmente helado. Estaba acostumbrado a que el aire en su templo fuera casi glacial, pero aquello sobrepasaba incluso su propia resistencia. Inconscientemente apretó los dientes y dio un paso atrás, mientras un vapor frío escapaba de su boca. En cuestión de segundos se percató de que ya prácticamente no tenía sensibilidad en los dedos, no cubiertos por la armadura y que estos incluso habían palidecido. No creía que tal energía pudiera venir de la pequeña en la habitación de huéspedes. Aunque fuese en efecto su sobrina, no debería desarrollar un Cosmos de hielo como el de su madre, sino más bien uno similar al de Escorpio. Aunque, de acuerdo a la única pertenencia (además obviamente de su ropa) que llevaba consigo cuando la encontraron, ese no era realmente su signo. En la medalla que llevaba puesta al momento de encontrarla, estaba grabado su nombre y fecha de nacimiento; esta era exactamente la misma que la de Camus: 7 de Febrero. Al cabo de unos minutos, una voz tan ronca como la de él aunque más grave por detrás del galo lo sacó de sus pensamientos no tanto por el sonido de la voz específicamente sino por lo que estaba haciendo el dueño de la misma. Espetando insultos e improperios en todo cuanto dialecto italiano existía. Además de que emitía un sonido por demás incómodo para el otro joven mientras rechinaba sus dientes producto del frío. Al pasar junto a Camus, sin siquiera anunciarse y continuando con su sarta de insultos, este lo detuvo apoyando apenas su mano en el hombro derecho del italiano y preguntando, en italiano, si había olvidado sus modales. El Santo siciliano de 28 años, estatura similar a la de su par francés aunque más robusto, de cabello corto azul oscuro, tez bronceada y ojos azul-violáceos fijó la mirada de manera no demasiado sutil -ni mucho menos _gentil_ \- en los rubíes de Acuario y preguntó si estaba de mal humor ese día y por ello la temperatura en el templo había disminuido tanto. Camus no respondió y, retirando su mano del hombro del Santo de Cáncer, lo ignoró y continuó su camino a la habitación de Mara. Máscara de Muerte bufó y siguió su camino al Templo siguiente a Acuario: Piscis. Era mejor continuar con su rutina casi habitual. Es decir, molestar a su 'mejor amigo', Afrodita.

Cuando Mara despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Camus sentado a su lado jugueteando distraídamente con sus rizos, aunque tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Lejos de intentar asustarlo sino más bien para llamar su atención, la pequeña carraspeó ligeramente. Solo en ese momento el galo soltó su cabello y bajó la mirada a los ojos borgoñas de la niña griega. Inmediatamente tuvo una extraña sensación de déjà vu al verlos. Como si la apariencia misma de Mara no le hubiese provocado algo semejante anteriormente, su mirada le recordaba a la de Kiki, el joven aprendiz de Aries, quien tenía ya 15 años. Cuando niño y a su arribo en el Santuario, Kiki tenía el cabello de un furioso tono naranja y los ojos lavandas. Con los años, su cabello se había vuelto de un tono rojizo similar al rubí de los ojos de Acuario, mientras que sus ojos eran de un por demás extraño borgoña. Casi _púrpura_ , de hecho. Mara se quedó observándolo en silencio hasta que finalmente y en un tono de evidente preocupación le preguntó si se encontraba bien. El Santo Dorado sacudió la cabeza para justamente despejarse y luego asintió, preguntándole finalmente si había descansado bien y agregando con una ligera sonrisa que tendrían invitados a cenar esa noche. Aunque, advirtió, probablemente dos de ellos llegaran más temprano. La niña se sentó en la cama y respondió que quizá sería mejor si se duchaba entonces.

-Quédate aquí y espérame un momento; yo me encargaré de preparar tu baño...-. Solo en ese momento la pequeña se percató de que Camus ya no vestía su Armadura Dorada, sino una sudadera sin mangas y pantalones en tonos azules, con un cinturón y alpargatas oscuras. Antes de que le preguntase qué era aquello, el galo sonrió y dijo que eran sus ropas de entrenamiento. Satisfecha, Mara lo dejó ir. Aunque, al cabo de unos minutos, el Santo Dorado regresó, anunciando que ya todo estaba listo. La niña griega sonrió e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño mientras el joven se retiró de la habitación.

Mara salió de la bañera al cabo de veinte minutos y se encontró con una muda de ropa prolijamente doblada sobre una banqueta a un costado de la misma y dos toallas también prolijamente dobladas a un costado de la misma. Se apresuró a secarse puesto que hacía frío y tomó las prendas en la banqueta. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que eran típicas ropas griegas. En efecto era un quitón de color azul-violáceo. En los pies llevaba alpargatas blancas. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar llegó prácticamente a todos sus sentidos (si algo así era posible) el delicioso aroma a hierbas y especias. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría cocinando el joven francés. Para su sorpresa, no era Camus quien estaba cocinando sino un joven de similar estatura y físico a los de este, pero con el cabello hasta la cintura azul medianoche, tez bronceada (como la de ella, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención) y ojos cerúleos. Este era, obviamente, un Santo y estaba vestido en el mismo atuendo que su par de Acuario. Cuando Milo advirtió que alguien lo observaba, giró el rostro apenas por sobre su hombro y saludó a la niña, disculpándose por no ser quien esperaba. Mara automáticamente se sonrojó; de hecho, su rostro estaba casi del mismo tono que la aguja del Santo frente a ella. Y su tez era lo suficientemente oscura como para que eso no se notara. El Santo Dorado de Escorpio dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y se inclinó para estar a la altura de la pequeña, regalándole una de sus habituales sonrisas antes de presentarse.

-Mucho... Mucho gusto, señor... -respondió ella tímidamente y apartando la vista del heleno mayor. Una voz detrás de ella sin embargo murmuró que el griego no apreciaría realmente que lo llamasen de esa manera ya que lo harían sentir 'viejo'. Si algo así era posible, la pequeña se sonrojó todavía más, imaginando que probablemente Camus había presenciado toda la escena con Milo. Para su tranquilidad (aunque nunca supo cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba), el galo le explicó que acababa de llegar. Y que, además, no estaba solo. Tan pronto como escuchó aquello, Mara no pudo contener su curiosidad y giró para ver de quién se trataba. La imagen ante sus ojos la dejó absolutamente sin palabras. De pie junto al galo (ya de por sí _bello_ a los ojos de la niña) había un joven de su misma estatura y físico a quien la pequeña griega solo podía describir como un _Adonis._ Parecía ser al menos un año mayor que el Santo de Acuario y de origen europeo al igual que este. Mientras que los rasgos de Camus lucían más bien andróginos, los de aquel joven eran prácticamente _femeninos._ Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura color cian, su piel clara y prístina y sus ojos turquesas. Un último detalle que llamó la atención de Mara (dos en realidad) era el tenue brillo rosado que adornaba sus labios y que, además, tenía una rosa roja en sus labios. Vestía, como no podría ser de otra manera, una Armadura Dorada. Una que la pequeña rápidamente identificó como Piscis. Tanto Camus como su acompañante parecieron haberse percatado de que la pequeña se había quedado observando embelesada a este último. Por ello, el francés sonrió y, llamándole la atención sutilmente (como era su costumbre), le hizo volver su mirada borgoña a los rubíes de él.

-Permíteme, _ma chèrie..._ -dijo amablemente y mientras señalaba a su acompañante con un ademán con su mano -Debes haber visto ya a mi mejor amigo, Milo de Escorpio. Este joven a mi lado es Afrodita, Santo Dorado de Piscis... Y déjame agregar algo más; eso que llevas puesto es gentileza de él y su doncella...-. Su expresión al escuchar esas palabras fue, sinceramente, un poema. Y su reacción fue aún más sorprendente. Al menos para el habitualmente inexpresivo galo. Mara se lanzó literalmente hacia adelante, abrazando al joven sueco por la cintura mientras murmuraba su agradecimiento entre ligeros sollozos. Afrodita no se sorprendió tanto por el abrazo propiamente dicho -el cual en efecto devolvió inmediatamente- sino por la acción posterior al mismo. Por lo tanto, le dirigió una mirada algo confundida a Camus, a la que este respondió, a través de su Cosmos, que le explicaría más tarde. Una vez que Mara se hubiera ido a dormir nuevamente. El escandinavo comprendió al oír eso que probablemente lo que su amigo tuviera para decirle sería cuanto menos triste. Y que por ello prefería que la pequeña no se encontrara en la sala cuando hablaran de ello.

- _C'est ça, Aphrodite..._ -afirmó entonces Acuario, en su lengua natal y a través de su Cosmos - _Je t'assure que c'est vraiment triste non seulement pour elle…_ -. El sueco solo asintió. Minutos después, se sentaron a cenar.

Media hora después de terminar la cena, Milo levantó la mirada a la pequeña sentada a la derecha de su mejor amigo e inmediatamente una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Mara se había dormido con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Antes de que el joven francés se pusiera de pie para llevarla a su habitación, Afrodita se le adelantó, ofreciéndose a hacerlo él mismo. Camus agradeció aquello con una pequeña sonrisa y en cambio se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos. Aunque al parecer sus invitados no le permitirían hacer absolutamente nada esa noche, casi como si tuviera alguna lesión o enfermedad de la que debiera recuperarse. En otras palabras, Milo prácticamente le arrebató los platos de las manos y le exigió que regresara a la sala y tomase asiento. Contrario a lo que haría habitualmente, el Santo de Acuario simplemente suspiró, permitiendo que su amigo se encargara de ello y sentándose nuevamente en su lugar en la mesa. Unos diez minutos después, cuando Afrodita regresó luego de haberse asegurado de que la pequeña estaba dormida, se encontró con esa escena por demás particular. En ese momento, el griego de Escorpio estaba preparando café. El sueco declinó la oferta con su habitual amabilidad, recordándole a Milo que prefería el té. Más que protestar de manera alguna, Escorpio pareció darse el equivalente telepático a una palmada en la frente al percatarse de ello. Por lo tanto, se disculpó con el joven de cabello cian y, sabiendo que Camus guardaba té en su despensa aunque no acostumbrara a tomarlo con frecuencia, puso a hervir agua en una pava.

-Canela... Menta... Manzanilla... Tilo... Té inglés... -contaba el griego mientras sus ojos se abrían casi como platos. Eran demasiadas variedades de té para una persona no acostumbrada a consumir dicha infusión. Para alguien que en efecto solo la consumía las escasas veces que se sentía ansioso o tenso -No me preguntes de dónde diantres pudieron haber salido estos, pero en fin, aquí están...-. Un no muy disimulado suspiro de frustración se escuchó en la sala por parte del galo, quien le recordó a su mejor amigo que, si bien era cierto que había nacido en Francia, había pasado casi quince años en Siberia. Y allí era tan común tomar té como lo era tomar café. Cualquiera de las dos infusiones servía al fin de mitigar el frío, concluyó. Por último, agregó, la mayoría de esas cajas las había recibido de hecho de parte de su madre en Francia. Y esta era en efecto _rusa._

-Ya, ya; ya entendí el punto... -respondió el griego frustrado. Sin embargo, su expresión recuperó su habitual apariencia segundos después y volvió a reiterar la pregunta que le había hecho a Piscis. Afrodita sonrió y respondió que prefería el té de manzanilla. Milo simplemente asintió y volvió a darles la espalda.

Ni Afrodita ni mucho menos el griego Santo de Escorpio esperaban escuchar la teoría (o más bien el temor) de su compañero con respecto a la identidad de la pequeña. Milo honestamente había olvidado el hecho de que Camus tenía una hermana mayor, aunque no estaba seguro cómo había ocurrido aquello. Conocía perfectamente a la familia de su mejor amigo. Al menos a los dos miembros sobrevivientes de esta además de él; su madre Katja y su hermana menor Sabrina, apenas dos años menor que él. No obstante no tenía recuerdo alguno de Isabelle. Ni mucho menos de que esta hubiese tenido una hija. El heleno siempre había creído que la sobrina que el galo no había conocido era en efecto hija de Sabrina, pero esta en realidad tenía un niño de solo 3 años de edad. Y, además, era como podría llamársele, una 'mujer normal'. En efecto, era arqueóloga y vivía actualmente en Bordeaux. Camus carraspeó ligeramente para sacar a su mejor amigo de su ensimismamiento y, cuando este fijó sus ojos cerúleos en los rubíes del francés, este solo sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo que solo estaba 'bajándolo a tierra'. El heleno asintió y, al cabo de un breve silencio, le transmitió aquello en lo que estaba pensando.

-Créeme; ni siquiera yo tengo demasiados recuerdos de mi hermana aquí en el Santuario. A diferencia de mí que solo estuve en Siberia mientras entrenaba para obtener Acuario y más tarde para entrenar a mis discípulos, ella ha permanecido allí desde los 7 años... Y tiene la misma edad que Aiolos y Saga... Ni siquiera recuerdo si alguna vez estuvo aquí en Grecia...-. Conversaron por algunas horas más hasta que el cansancio comenzó a dominarlos y cada cual decidió tomar su rumbo.

Tarde esa madrugada había comenzado a llover tan fuerte como inesperadamente y el cielo se iluminó por los relámpagos. Mientras que -extrañamente- la pequeña residente en el Templo de Acuario dormía plácidamente a pesar del ruido, el custodio de aquel lugar también estaba dormido, aunque lejos estaba su descanso de ser _pacífico._ El joven galo respiraba con enorme dificultad y tenía el rostro completamente empapado en sudor y los dientes apretados. Entre sueños, se llevó una mano a la frente, la cual estaba _ardiendo_ y casi involuntariamente encendió su Cosmos, aunque no pudo elevarlo demasiado. Continuó sacudiéndose en esa especie de pesadilla que parecía no dejarlo tranquilo mientras murmuraba inteligiblemente, hasta que, sin él siquiera percatarse de ello, una mano pequeña (y casi tan fría como su propio Cosmos) se posó en su rostro. Casi automáticamente, el Santo de Acuario abrió sus ojos rubíes ligeramente cristalinos producto del sueño y el calor que parecía invadir su cuerpo despiadadamente y extendió apenas su brazo izquierdo hacia la mesa de noche para encender la luz. Entonces no supo si la imagen ante sus ojos era producto de un posible delirio febril o si realmente la persona a su lado era Mara. Necesitaba casi _desesperadamente_ aclarar esa duda, pero se encontró incapaz siquiera de pronunciar una sola palabra. No obstante y para su sorpresa, la niña griega pareció comprender qué quería decir y asintió, explicándole con una expresión triste en su rostro y un tono igualmente triste y preocupado que lo había escuchado gritar aunque no podía comprender qué decía, como si lo hubiera hecho en sueños. Sin embargo, agregó, ahora comprendía que quizá eso había sido debido a la fiebre que tenía. El Santo de Acuario permaneció en silencio, intentando recuperar el aire y la voz, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Cuando finalmente logró esto último, levantó una mano débilmente y tomó el rostro de la pequeña griega, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos.

-No... No te preocupes, _chèrie_... Probablemente solo... solo sea algo pasajero... Te prometo que... todo estará bien en unas horas...-. Aquello fue todo cuanto ese atisbo de recuperación le permitió pronunciar. En realidad, lo último que escapó de sus labios fue un grito de dolor, luego del cual se llevó una mano a la sien izquierda y luego se cubrió los ojos antes de cerrarlos. Mara supuso que probablemente la luz de la lámpara estuviese provocándole dolor de cabeza y que estorbase su visión, por lo que decidió apagarla antes de remover su mano de sus ojos y volver a poner su propia mano en la frente de Camus. Una luz de un tono azul pálido comenzó a cubrirla débilmente al principio, aunque se intensificó al pasar los minutos. Lo suficiente para que al menos el calor que parecía agobiar al mayor se aminorara un poco y le permitiese descansar.

La escena al despuntar el alba fue diametralmente diferente en algunos aspectos. En principio, el joven francés se despertó extrañamente aliviado, aunque no completamente recuperado del episodio de la noche anterior. Al cual, si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, aún no le encontraba una causa aparente. Se había sentido en perfectas condiciones durante todo el día. Se levantó lentamente y, al salir de la cama notó que había alguien más allí. Alguien que no recordaba siquiera que hubiese entrado en la habitación en algún momento. Y lo más curioso era que la niña griega estaba acostada allí en su cama, por encima de las cobijas y ovillada sobre sí. Camus no pudo evitar ni la sorpresa de verla allí ni la sonrisa triste en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba en efecto _tiritando ligeramente._ Antes de retirarse a la habitación contigua para ducharse, el Santo de Acuario tomó a la pequeña en brazos (lo que provocó un nuevo escalofrío en ella al contacto con el pecho frío del mayor) y la recostó correctamente arropándola con las cobijas. Durante ese brevísimo proceso, Mara ni siquiera se movió. Solo en ese momento, el galo finalmente fue a ducharse. Cuando salió de allí y luego de ponerse su Armadura Dorada se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba las tazas en la alacena sintió un ligero mareo y cayó hacia atrás. Aunque dos manos tan delgadas como las de la niña griega aunque visiblemente _adultas_ lo tomaron de los hombros, evitando así que cayera.

-Por amor a Atenea, Acuario... -murmuró la mujer con acento extranjero, aunque no era europeo ni asiático, mientras ayudaba al Santo galo a ponerse de pie. Este giró lentamente sobre sí para ver quién era, aun ligeramente aturdido y se encontró con una vagamente familiar máscara color bronce con líneas borgoñas que atravesaban los ojos de su portadora. Esta era una mujer de 22 años y origen _etíope,_ casi tan alta como el francés aunque más delgada, con el cabello rubio dorado hasta la cintura y piel clara solo visible en su cuello, pecho y brazos desnudos. Vestía su ropa de entrenamiento de color rosa y amarillo con solo dos hombreras como protección. June, Saintia de Bronce de Camaleón raras veces subía a los Doce Templos, a menos que fuera convocada por su diosa o el Patriarca al Salón Patriarcal. Súbitamente avergonzada, como si estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto, la mujer apartó sus manos de los hombros del Santo Dorado e inclinó su cabeza, disculpándose con él.

-Lo lamento nuevamente, Acuario. Debo... debo retirarme ahora...-. El Santo de Acuario entonces sacudió la cabeza y murmuró, en francés.

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà mentionné que tu ne dois pas tu excuser chaque fois que tu te promené dans un temple, June? Je peux être dans un rang plus élevé que la vôtre, mais je dois aussi tu rappeler que nous ne sommes plus différents._ _Même en dépit de cela…_ En cualquier caso, soy yo quien debería agradecerte que hayas venido. Aunque supongo que solo fue casualidad…-. Ella asintió, explicándole que, en efecto, iba en dirección al templo principal, puesto que el Patriarca había solicitado su presencia allí. Sin embargo, no imaginaba qué podría querer de ella teniendo a otras dos Saintias con mayor rango y experiencia. El repentino contacto de la mano fría del europeo mayor con su rostro la hizo alzar la mirada a los ojos rubíes de este, aunque no esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación. Camus le quitó suavemente la máscara que ocultaba su rostro y murmuró que eso ya no era necesario. Ni siquiera delante de un Santo de alto rango. June asintió, aunque le recordó que debía presentarse ante la máxima autoridad del Santuario.

-¿La acompaño, _ma chère jeune fille_? -preguntó el Santo mientras le extendía el brazo para que lo tomara. Ella se sorprendió al principio. Nunca ningún Santo Dorado se había dirigido a ella de esa manera. En realidad, los únicos hombres con quienes tenía relación más a menudo eran su prometido Shun y sus tres amigos Seiya, Shiryu y Hyōga. Los primeros tres eran japoneses y Santos Dorados de Virgo, Sagitario y Libra; el cuarto era siberiano y, además, el único Santo de Bronce, quien no había aceptado recibir la Armadura Dorada de Acuario por parte de su maestro. Aunque aquello no había sido en realidad decisión del joven galo, sino del ruso, quien había optado por regresar a entrenar en Siberia.

-Debo admitir que ciertamente conozco muy poco a Mü, pero de lo poco que sé y conozco de él es que raras veces se pierde en sus pensamientos de esta manera...

-¿Qué? Oh, rayos. Dime que no estaba pensando en voz alta de nuevo...

-No; debo disculparme, pero no pude evitar escucharte... -respondió Camus, mientras la guiaba por las escaleras hacia Piscis -Y debo hacerte una pequeña corrección... Aún quedan pendientes tres combates por Armaduras; Escorpio, Ofiuco y _Acuario._ ¿Te ha mencionado Milo, o Shaina quién es realmente el maestro del aprendiz de Escorpio?-. La rubia no pudo responder a eso. No lo podía creer. No recordaba haber escuchado de un Santo Dorado entrenado por alguien que no fuera de su mismo signo. O entrenar a alguien que no fuera de su signo. Dokho y Shiryu ambos eran de Libra; Hyōga y Camus, de Acuario; y, por último, la adolescente etíope de 13 años a su cargo, Nadine era de Piscis y en aproximadamente tres años debería enfrentar a Afrodita por su Armadura.

-Y esta es probablemente la primera excepción... Lei es, en primer lugar, japonés y, en segundo lugar, _acuariano._ Si debo serte honesto, no comprendo cómo pudo desarrollar esa clase de Cosmos; es exactamente lo mismo que ocurre con el aprendiz de Aiolia...

-Fuego y electricidad... -murmuró ella -Es decir que... ¿ese niño tiene Cosmos similar al tuyo y al de _Milo_?-. El francés asintió gravemente y ya no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Atravesaron Piscis sin encontrar allí a su custodio. Tampoco estaba el camino de rosas rojas demoníacas reales que cubría las escaleras entre el Doceavo Templo y el de la diosa y servía como protección al mismo. Entraron finalmente a este último y fueron recibidos por guardias quienes inmediatamente se inclinaron ante ellos, abriéndoles las puertas y anunciándolos ante la Diosa y el Patriarca. Luego de saludarlos como era debido, el Santo de Acuario pidió autorización para retirarse, explicándoles que solo se había ofrecido a escoltar a June ante su presencia. No obstante, la joven diosa de 19 años, estatura mediana y físico delgado, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color lila, tez clara y ojos verde-azulados vestida en una túnica hasta el suelo blanca sin mangas sin embargo extendió su brazo para detenerlo, diciéndole que lo que debían discutir con June también lo involucraba a él. El joven de cabello carmesí asintió y volvió en dirección a ella y al hombre bicentenario a su derecha, quien tenía una expresión inusualmente sería -el francés casi podría decir _afligida_ \- en sus ojos borgoñas. El lemuriano ligeramente más alto y robusto que el francés, de cabello a la cintura color verde pálido y tez clara entonces murmuró que estaba en efecto preocupado por lo que debía informarle y, además, _advertirle_.

-Entiendo... -fue todo lo que dijo Camus. Hubo un incómodo silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente Shion, el antiguo Santo de Aries del siglo XVIII comenzó a explicarles su misión. En ese momento el galo comprendió el porqué de su intervención en la misma. Esta tendría lugar en un área poco familiar para la Saintia, pero extremadamente familiar para él. En efecto, sería en su país de origen, Francia aunque no exactamente en su ciudad natal, Dijon sino en los Alpes. Allí deberían encontrar (y _rescatar_ ) a una Saintia que había sido enviada a recoger a dos aprendizas en Sicilia y Piamonte, Italia seis meses atrás. No obstante, lo último que habían escuchado de ella había sido que había aparecido de manera misteriosa en la zona de los Alpes Franceses junto a las dos pequeñas. Una de las cuales sería su aprendiza.

-Creo saber cómo pudieron haber terminado allí, Patriarca... -comenzó Acuario -No obstante, preferiría probar mi teoría. Y debo pedirle un favor antes de partir...

-Marín cuidará de Mara, Camus... -respondió Saori, haciendo que el muchacho alzara la vista a sus ojos verdes completamente sorprendido. No por el hecho de que la mujer hubiese adivinado lo que iba a pedirle, sino por el hecho de que la Saintia de Aquila se hubiese ofrecido a abandonar su puesto para cuidar de la pequeña. Debería pensar seriamente en agradecerle por ello a su regreso si no podía verla antes. Luego de advertirles sobre las precauciones que deberían tomar respecto de su misión, Shion los despidió amablemente, a lo que los Santos respondieron de igual manera, inclinándose respetuosamente ante él y Atenea. Una vez que los dos se hubieron marchado, Saori alzó la mirada al Patriarca y suspiró preocupada, preguntándose si realmente había sido buena idea enviar justamente al galo a esa misión. Especialmente considerando a quién debían ir a rescatar allí en Francia. Shion apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven casi paternalmente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Temo que hubiera sido un error enviar en su lugar a Escorpio. Camus podría aceptar que le hayan ocultado que su hermana mayor sobrevivió a lo que sucedió en Siberia hace nueve años. Milo sería capaz de atentar contra aquel a quien considera su hermano si llegara a descubrir que su esposa no ha muerto... Esa niña no existiría de haber ocurrido algo así...

-A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor eso para ella a saber que su padre _murió_ y que su madre la abandonó simplemente por su parecido a aquel que no solo ha muerto sin ella saberlo, sino que además _sirvió a mi enemigo._ Supongo que sabes que los Aries consideran eso la más alta traición a su sangre. En su opinión, Caína sería poco castigo para Camus...

Camus no esperaba que, al entrar a Acuario, Mara se encontrara en la cocina. La mujer a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír bajo su máscara (la cual se había colocado para su audiencia). Se acercó apenas sutilmente al oído de su compañero y le preguntó qué edad tenía la pequeña. El Santo Dorado de Acuario respondió que solo tenía 7 años. Antes de que la mujer se retirara y en una actitud que no era habitual en él, el galo le pidió que permaneciera allí, explicándole que Shun no se encontraba en ese momento en Virgo. De hecho, se había marchado con Kiki, Aiolia y Seiya a Jamir llevándose algunas de las Armaduras tanto Doradas como de Bronce. Luego de un momento, la pequeña salió de la cocina llevando en sus manos una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y una taza vacía junto a un pocillo con azúcar. A un lado de este había dos bandejas más pequeñas con crepés y _croissants_. Solo después de colocarla en la mesa se percató de que no estaba sola. Camus estaba allí acompañado por una joven que, a simple vista, parecía ser un Santo como él. El galo le sonrió e inmediatamente le presentó a su acompañante, quien se quitó la máscara tan pronto como este la mencionó. Devolviéndoles una enorme sonrisa, la pequeña se inclinó ante ellos y regresó a la cocina a buscar el agua que había dejado en la hornalla y otra taza. Cuando regresó, se encontraba además en el templo el Santo Dorado de Escorpio. Antes de que Mara girara siquiera para volver a la cocina, Milo le pidió que se quedara allí donde estaba, explicándole que solo se encontraba de paso. La niña asintió aún sin borrar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, yendo luego hacia la mesa para servir el desayuno tardío, puesto que eran ya las 10 de la mañana y ni ella ni el francés habían desayunado. Ella, porque había despertado apenas una hora atrás; él, porque acababa de regresar de su (inesperada) audiencia con el Patriarca y Atenea junto a la mujer a su lado.

-Gracias Mara cariño... -dijo la rubia cuando la pequeña griega la invitó a sentarse, sonriéndole amablemente. Dejó su máscara a un costado mientras Camus tomaba asiento frente a ella. Milo, quien aún no se había marchado del templo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Si no supiera que su mejor amigo se negaba casi rotundamente a la idea de seguir el mismo camino que sus dos hermanas (es decir, casarse y formar una familia), pensaría que lucía completamente feliz al lado de esa niña. Quien, paradójicamente, era idéntica no solo a él, sino a alguien de su propio pasado. Justamente, a la hermana mayor de Camus. La única _rusa_ entre los tres, puesto que había nacido cuando sus padres estaban en Moscú, la tierra natal de Katja, la madre del Santo de Acuario.

-¿Tú también, Milo? -preguntó el galo mirando fijamente con sus ojos rubíes a los cerúleos del heleno más joven. Tanto así que el octavo guardián tenía la impresión de que estaba intentando entrar en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza con un gesto confundido en su rostro y preguntó a qué se refería exactamente. Camus no pudo evitar suspirar y hacer un ademán a su amigo, como pidiéndole que lo olvidara. El joven de cabello azul solo tomó un croissant de la bandeja antes de marcharse sin decir más palabras que un saludo de despedida. Mara no pudo evitar reír casi en voz baja, preguntándole al galo sentado a su lado si su amigo hacía eso habitualmente. El Santo de Acuario sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, admitiendo que en realidad Escorpio desayunaba con él casi todas las mañanas antes de entrenar. E incluso a veces también almorzaban juntos.

-Oh ya veo... ¿Qué hay de usted, señorita June?

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte el lugar donde vivimos. Supongo que estarás aquí por un largo tiempo... Sin embargo, solo lo haré con una condición, pequeña...

-Llámale por su nombre... -completó el francés -Sabes, nadie aquí se opondrá a eso, Mara. No estarías irrespetándonos solo por llamarnos por nombre, ¿entiendes? Solo hay una persona de quien debería advertirte...

-¿El sujeto en Cáncer? Oh Dios, créame; ya lo he visto y no quisiera pensar si su Templo refleja en lo más mínimo su personalidad. Sería...-. Se quedó en silencio como buscando las palabras para continuar, hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros y dijo -Solía haber una palabra que mi nodriza repetía a menudo en situaciones así, pero la olvidé. Lo siento...

-¿Dantesco? -intervino el francés, a lo que la pequeña respondió asintiendo. El Santo luego sacudió la cabeza y agregó que él solía pensar lo mismo cuando regresó por primera vez de Siberia a los 13 años, luego de haber conseguido Acuario. Ángelo (así se llamaba realmente el Santo de Cáncer, aclaró) era ya un adolescente de 15 años y por lo tanto uno de los mayores además de Afrodita, Saga y Aiolos. A pesar de que él mismo era un adolescente, continuó, había ya leído esa obra en su lengua paterna. Y debía admitir que la sola apariencia del Templo de Cáncer le recordaba a cualquiera de los infiernos en ese libro. Luego de un instante recordó que la pequeña había mencionado que su nodriza le había hablado de eso, por lo que le preguntó si era una mujer italiana.

-Sí; de hecho, era de Florencia. Creo que el autor de ese libro también era de allí, ¿verdad?-. Camus asintió. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó la voz visiblemente cansada de Mü en su mente explicándole que Kiki y los antiguos Santos de Bronce ya habían regresado de Jamir. El galo asintió y le transmitió el mensaje a su compañera inmediatamente. Además de ello, bajó la mirada a la pequeña griega y le dijo, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, que había alguien a quien desearía presentarle. Un joven oriundo de Tíbet al igual que Mü y que vivía con él en el Templo de Aries. En efecto, era su aprendiz desde sus infantiles 5 años, aunque lo había criado casi como a un hijo desde que era un bebé.

Descendieron los doce Templos acompañados de June y se detuvieron justamente en el primero de estos. Allí estaban el Santo Dorado de Aries y el joven Kiki. Ya no era un _pequeño_ sino más bien un adolescente de 15 años. El chico de cabellos rojizos similares a los del galo del undécimo Templo sonrió ampliamente al ver a la acompañante de los amigos de su maestro, inclinándose respetuosamente ante ella y presentándose. Lejos había quedado su habitual actitud traviesa que lo caracterizara desde su arribo a Atenas a los 8 años hasta los primeros años de su adolescencia. Ni siquiera su físico y apariencia delataban sus juveniles 15 años, ya que lucía casi tan alto como su maestro e incluso más robusto que este y que el mismo Camus. Vestía en ese momento un atuendo típico de sus tierras. De hecho, eran ropas similares a las que el lemuriano mayor utilizaba cuando se encontraba en Jamir reparando armaduras. Una camiseta de color amarillo mostaza de mangas largas, pantalones verde olivo y una toga café que le cubría el cuello y los hombros como una especie de bufanda y caía a lo largo de su espalda. Mientras que en Jamir acostumbraba a permanecer descalzo igual que su maestro, en ese caso tenía puestas alpargatas negras. Como estaban en mediados -casi finales- de otoño y el frío comenzaba a sentirse allí en Atenas, se había dejado la toga puesta. A pesar de que, como los Santos Dorados de Aries, Acuario, Virgo y Piscis y el Santo de Bronce de Cygnus, también el adolescente estaba acostumbrado al clima frío debido al área en que había nacido. Solo Camus era oriundo de una zona más bien _templada_ en Francia, aunque prácticamente no había vivido allí más de seis años.

-Camus, June; buenos días... -saludó amablemente y con una sonrisa en sus labios el adolescente lemuriano. Luego volvió su mirada entre borgoña y púrpura a la niña que los acompañaba y agregó -Lo mismo para ti, pequeña; mi nombre es Kiki, discípulo de Aries...

-Mara; el placer es mío, Kiki... ¿Puedo llamarte Kiki verdad?

-Créeme; se enfadaría si no lo hicieras, hija... -respondió el lemuriano mayor en lugar de su estudiante -Lo mismo debo advertirte de mí, o de cualquiera de nosotros...-. Un ligero rubor adornó las mejillas bronceadas de la helena al escuchar eso e inmediatamente apartó la mirada del joven de cabello lila. Ni Mü ni el mismo Camus pudieron evitar la sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego de un instante, el francés la abrazó ligeramente contra sí y, observando casi de soslayo a la mujer etíope, murmuró que recordaba que alguien le había prometido llevarla a conocer su hogar. La rubia asintió, extendiendo su mano para que la niña la tomase y despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación de sus pares y del adolescente.

En un extenso campo verde rodeado por árboles y poblado de pequeñas cabañas se encontraban un grupo de mujeres y niñas. Todas ellas vestidas de manera similar y portando máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros. Entre las mujeres se distinguían dos que parecían ser las de mayor experiencia; además de ser mayores que las demás en cuanto a edad, aunque no por más de tres o cuatro años. Tenían en realidad la misma edad de June y sus nombres eran Marín y Shaina; la primera de ellas era japonesa; la segunda, italiana. Ambas eran igualmente altas y esbeltas y de tez clara (la cual solo era visible en las partes desnudas de su cuerpo). La mujer oriental tenía el cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro por debajo de los hombros. El de su par europea era tan largo como el de ella aunque verde claro. Sus máscaras eran plateadas y, mientras que la de Marín no tenía diseño alguno sobre la misma, la de Shaina tenía un antifaz púrpura alrededor de sus ojos. Vestía leotardos grises-parduzcos con calzas verdes y sandalias de taco, polainas hasta las rodillas y un pañuelo atado a la cintura amarillos. Marín usaba leotardos negros y calzas rojas con polainas y un pañuelo de color blanco y alpargatas negras. Acababan de terminar su entrenamiento del día y se habían quitado ya sus máscaras para refrescarse el rostro cuando percibieron que su compañera regresaba al recinto. Ninguna sin embargo esperaba la compañía que traía su amiga. La niña griega automáticamente se ocultó detrás de la Saintia de Camaleón, quien le revolvió amistosamente el cabello, asegurándole que no había nada que temer y que esas mujeres eran sus amigas. Mara asintió y salió de su escondite, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para saludar a las dos Saintias de Plata, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono rojizo.

-Lo siento... -murmuró casi inaudiblemente -Buenas tardes; mi nombre es Mara...

-Mucho gusto, niña... -saludó la mujer italiana -Soy Shaina; ella es mi amiga, Marín...-. Al escuchar su nombre, la mujer oriental repitió el saludo, levantando su mirada verde-parduzca a su par etíope con una ceja arqueada. June entonces le preguntó a la pequeña si quería ir al lago con las otras niñas. Una vez que ella se marchó, la rubia volvió la mirada a Marín y le explicó, antes de que la japonesa pudiera siquiera preguntar, que Mara había sido llevada al Santuario días atrás por Mü y que desde entonces había permanecido con Camus en Acuario. Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Shaina se abrieron de par en par, por lo que volvió la mirada hacia el lago donde estaban las niñas y luego a su amiga, preguntándole de quién había sido la idea de dejarla allí y si nadie había notado cuán prácticamente _idéntica al francés_ era esa pequeña.

-Si a eso agregas que no solo es Acuario, sino que además nació el mismo día que Camus... -dijo la etíope -¿De qué estás hablando?

-De que probablemente no quieras saberlo... -cortó en su habitual tono frío -e incluso _severo_ \- el mismo Santo de Acuario, cuya presencia allí nadie había notado. Nadie excepto, extrañamente, dos de las niñas que estaban en el lago cercano. Mara y una adolescente de 13 años de origen etíope y apariencia prácticamente idéntica a la de June excepto por su cabello azabache levemente ondulado, el cual llevaba atado en una cola a media altura. Nadine entonces se acercó a los cuatro Santos acompañada de la joven helena y dejó escapar un grito casi involuntario al ver al onceavo guardián allí. Aunque entrenaba bajo la tutela de la Saintia de Camaleón, la adolescente africana era en realidad aprendiza del Santo Dorado de Piscis, Afrodita. No obstante, no había sido él sino _Milo y Camus_ quienes la habían llevado al Santuario de su encierro en _Moscú._

-Buenas tardes, _ma chére..._ -saludó el Santo Dorado, suavizando apenas ligeramente su expresión. La joven etíope devolvió el saludo inclinándose y luego se disculpó con los cuatro Santos y con su nueva amiga, pidiendo autorización al joven francés y a June para visitar a su maestro.

-Debo regresar a Acuario en un momento; puedo acompañarte yo mismo, si tu tutora lo permite...

-Por supuesto... -asintió la mujer rubia con una sonrisa -Afrodita estará feliz de verla. Solo asegúrate de regresar antes que anochezca, cariño...-. La adolescente asintió, a lo que el Santo galo agregó que podría llevar a Mara con ella si lo deseaba. Y si ella aceptaba acompañarla. Ambas asintieron y Nadine tomó de la mano a la más pequeña, saludando respetuosamente a los cuatro mayores antes de regresar junto a las otras niñas.

-Debemos irnos mañana antes del alba, June... -dijo seriamente y sin mayores preámbulos Camus una vez que estuvieron solos los cuatro adultos. Volteó a ver sobre sus hombros el punto más alto de la colina donde estaban las Doce Casas, hacia el Templo Principal y agregó, casi en un murmullo -Al menos no decidieron enviar a Milo conmigo. De ser así, puedo asegurarte que no regresaríamos _enteros de Francia..._

-¿De qué hablas, Acuario? -preguntó extrañada Marín, a lo que el francés respondió que solo alguien como su hermana mayor sobreviviría al clima alpino durante _siete meses_ en cautiverio. La habían enviado a Sicilia en primera instancia para luego ir a Torino, en Piamonte, a recoger a dos chicas italianas. Una de ellas sería su propia aprendiza. No obstante, después de encontrar a esta última se habían 'detenido' en los Alpes Franceses antes de regresar a Grecia. Shaina en ese momento comprendió el por qué había hecho particular énfasis en la palabra 'detenerse'. En primer lugar, ni Sicilia ni Piamonte estaban en la ruta a Francia; en otras palabras, alguien las había desviado de su camino y retenido allí.

-Aunque Piamonte se encuentra en un lugar casi tan frío como donde fueron llevadas... -razonó la mujer europea -Está prácticamente al pie de los Alpes...-. Camus asintió, aunque argumentó que probablemente no hubiera sido demasiado prudente -ni mucho menos _sabio_ \- de parte de sus captores dejarlas en el mismo lugar de donde venían. Luego de un momento, volvió la mirada a la colina y se disculpó con sus compañeras, admitiendo que debía regresar a Acuario. Sin embargo, no había olvidado que le había prometido a Nadine y a Mara que las llevaría a ver a Afrodita. Por lo tanto, se despidió cordialmente de las tres mujeres y se dirigió al lago. Algunas de las niñas estaban bañándose en el pequeño lago, habiéndose quitado solo sus calzas de entrenamiento, dejando así sus leotardos. Cuando el joven galo se acercó a la orilla, ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de que estaba en efecto allí, por lo que una de las niñas más grandes, de 10 años y origen chino, apenas más alta que Mara e igualmente delgada, con el cabello azul-violáceo lacio y por debajo de los hombros, tez levemente bronceada y hermosos ojos grises se zambulló en el lago cerca de donde estaba parado el onceavo guardián, dejándolo literalmente _empapado._ Aquello no obstante lejos estuvo de molestarle. Encendió apenas perceptiblemente su Cosmos y el agua que cubría su armadura se volvió una delgadísima capa de escarcha. El efecto sobre la misma provocó que esta pareciese aún más brillante de lo que era bajo la luz del sol. Y en cuestión de segundos se encontró con la poco familiar escena de poco más de una _decena de ojos_ observándole atónitos. Hasta que una de las tantas niñas -justamente la misma que lo había dejado en ese estado en primer lugar- reaccionó de su estupor inicial y rápidamente apoyó su mano en el pecho del francés, encendiendo tanto cuanto pudo su Cosmos. Camus no pudo más que observar en absoluta estupefacción -algo que no era para nada habitual en él- cómo su Armadura Dorada y más tarde todo su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz de un tono rosa pálido como el Cosmos de la Saintia de Camaleón, para luego desvanecerse tan pronto como la niña retiró su mano. No obstante ello, el Santo de Acuario se llevó casi automáticamente una mano al pecho, dándose cuenta de que se sentía extrañamente _cálido._

-¿Cuál...? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?

-Mei Lang, señor... Soy... soy discípula del Santo de Andrómeda...-. Al oír eso, el galo no solo abrió enormemente sus ojos rubíes sino que además lo invadió una repentina sensación de déjà vu. Como si algo así le hubiese ocurrido antes. Palideció visiblemente al recordar por qué había sentido eso. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de que la imagen de su primer enfrentamiento con Hyōga en Libra ocupaba completamente sus pensamientos. Y lo último que vio antes de regresar abruptamente a la realidad fue a su discípulo encerrado en el Ataúd de Hielo. Y, como si fuera poco, luego lo invadió el recuerdo de la persona que había salvado su vida. A pesar de que él no había presenciado esa escena, ya que se encontraba de regreso en Acuario. La mano de Shaina en su hombro sosteniéndolo casi como si fuera a caerse lo hizo regresar definitivamente a la realidad y este sacudió la cabeza, volviendo la mirada a la niña china. Suspiró y finalmente dijo:

-Eres Virgo entonces...-. La voz de Shaina detrás de él sin embargo negó verbalmente, explicándole que en realidad Shun la había aceptado como aprendiza debido a sus habilidades no a su signo. Era en realidad Acuario, pero poseía poderes psíquicos (aún en desarrollo, aclaró) que seguramente se volverían tan poderosos como los del mismo Shaka. De hecho, concluyó la Saintia de Plata, poseía ya la habilidad de leer la mente. Su Cosmos, naturalmente, era tan cálido como el de su maestro.

-Me sorprende que ese chico haya aceptado a un Acuario de discípulo... -dijo el Santo Dorado -Especialmente después de casi perder la vida a causa de uno...

-¿Sabes que ese es el destino de Andrómeda, verdad? Quiero decir, de la _constelación_. Shun no se hubiese perdonado dejar morir a Hyōga. Aún si eso significaba su propio sacrificio... ¿O tú te perdonarías algo así?

-Temo... Temo que tienes razón, Shaina...-. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la sien -Discúlpame con las niñas, realmente debería marcharme o de lo contrario me será imposible descansar esta noche...-. Antes de que se retirara del recinto, June le advirtió que se asegurara de comer algo antes de dormir. O de lo contrario ni siquiera él soportaría el trayecto al amanecer. Acuario asintió, agregando que eso resultaría especialmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que debían ir _a pie_ hasta llegar a Estrasburgo, en Alsacia. El resto del trayecto sería en tren.

-¿ _Alsacia_? -exclamó Marín, luego de haber permanecido por un largo tiempo en silencio -Creí que debían ir a los Alpes. Debo admitir que no conozco demasiado, casi nada de hecho respecto de Francia. Pero me consta que eso está demasiado alejado de donde realmente deben ir...

Aquella noche y como lo había previsto de alguna manera fue prácticamente un _calvario_ para el joven galo. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo siquiera dormir una hora. Acabó casi inevitablemente encerrado en la biblioteca privada de su Templo; quizá el único lugar en el que encontraba tranquilidad cuando estaba tenso o, como en ese caso en particular, _insomne._ Algo que no recordaba que le hubiese ocurrido con anterioridad. Se sentó frente al enorme y antiguo escritorio y levantó la mirada al librero a su derecha, navegando con sumo cuidado y con la yema de su índice derecho a través de los títulos que se encontraban allí. Hasta que su búsqueda se detuvo en un tomo particularmente grueso -e incluso tan antiguo por su apariencia como su camarada Dokho- y lo retiró de su lugar con el mismo cuidado. Era en efecto un libro unos cuatro siglos más viejo que el bicentenario Santo de Libra. Y era, además, una obra que le recordaba quizás al peor momento desde que se convirtiera en Santo de Atenea por una simple razón. El Infierno tal cual él, Afrodita, Shura, Saga y Shion de Aries lo habían experimentado era la viva imagen de aquel descrito en esa obra renacentista. Dejó ese pensamiento a un lado y tomó el libro de todas formas, sentándose ante el escritorio nuevamente y colocándose las gafas que usaba para leer. Pasaron un par de horas en las que permaneció profundamente sumido en su lectura, hasta que dos golpes (suaves) a la puerta le hicieron levantar la mirada, sin quitarse aún sus gafas. Se levantó pesadamente, ya que estaba comenzando a resentirse a causa de la falta de sueño y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de poder abrirla, se recargó sobre la misma con su mano derecha apoyada en la manilla y la frente apoyada en la puerta. Intentó tomar aire para calmarse pero le fue imposible. Al escuchar aquellos ligeros _jadeos,_ la persona al otro lado desistió de golpear nuevamente y en cambio le preguntó en un tono preocupado si se encontraba bien, admitiendo que Mara le había informado que estaba allí en la biblioteca. Camus abrió sus ojos rubíes en completo estupor al darse cuenta de que la persona en cuestión era nada menos que Atenea. Y su sorpresa -y hasta cierto punto _temor_ \- solo aumentó cuando la mujer mencionó que había sido su pequeña huésped quien le había informado de ello. Una vez que pudo salir de su asombro, se alejó de la puerta y la abrió, permitiéndole el ingreso a la mujer e inclinándose a su paso.

-No has dormido... -dijo, en un tono inhabitualmente cortante en ella la diosa. El muchacho de ojos rubíes solo asintió y le preguntó, con su habitual cortesía, qué más le había dicho la pequeña griega de lo que él debiera saber. La mujer no dijo nada sino que caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio. Encontró aquella antigua copia de páginas amarillentas, la cual estaba abierta sobre el final del libro _Inferno_ , casi en el relato del autor de su ingreso al _Purgatorio_ y levantó nuevamente la mirada a Camus. Inmediatamente después arqueó una ceja.

-¿Dante? ¿Soy la única que ha preguntado si no has visto ya suficiente de esto, Acuario?-. Al hombre francés no solo le sorprendió que le preguntase aquello, sino que se dirigiera a él de esa manera. Nunca la joven Atenea había llamado a sus Santos Dorados o de Plata -monos aún a los de Bronce, sus guerreros más cercanos, por sus rangos. Sí recordaba con absoluta claridad que el bicentenario Santo de Libra, aún a pesar de ser su _camarada_ , los trataba de esa manera habitualmente. Aunque quizá fuese más lógico en su caso. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió sus ojos rubíes a la mujer que lo observaba con un gesto de sincera preocupación en su propia mirada verde-azulada. Finalmente suspiró y respondió:

-Sí; por desgracia cierto heleno que custodia Escorpio me lo ha recordado un par de veces...-. Se acercó al escritorio y cerró abruptamente el libro, olvidándose de marcar donde había dejado su lectura. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de darse vuelta hacia la mujer junto a él. Lo recordaría de todas maneras; le sería casi imposible borrar de su mente la imagen de los prisioneros de Giudecca. Le sería imposible borrar las escenas de aquel libro en realidad. Debía haberlo leído prácticamente en todas sus traducciones en los idiomas que conocía a excepción en una; el griego. Aquella era, en efecto, la obra original, en _dialecto toscano._ Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Saori, guiándola a la salida de la habitación hacia la sala principal del Templo. Para sorpresa de ambos y a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, se encontraron con un visitante poco habitual tanto justamente para esas horas como en ese lugar. Shaka de Virgo no acostumbraba siquiera salir de su Templo; y si lo hacía alguna vez, solo visitaba a sus pares de Aries o Libra. El joven rubio se inclinó ante su diosa y saludó amablemente al onceavo custodio, quien simplemente inclinó la cabeza como respuesta.

-Lamento haber venido aquí en este momento, pero imaginaba que aún no habrías podido conciliar el sueño. Solo faltan seis horas antes del alba, Acuario...

-Agradecería que no me lo recuerdes, Shaka. Aunque, por otro lado, agradezco que te hayas molestado en venir. Necesitaría sinceramente pedirte un favor...-. El joven hindú no pudo evitar arquear una ceja sorprendido. No porque su par galo estuviese pidiéndole un favor, sino porque sabía perfectamente _qué_ necesitaba de él. También Saori tuvo una reacción similar. Finalmente Shaka sacudió la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?-. Sorprendido por la pregunta, el francés tardó un par de minutos en responder, hasta que finalmente le dijo que habían sido más de doce horas. En realidad, admitió, desde que se había levantado la mañana anterior. Sin mediar más palabras, el Santo de Virgo se inclinó ante la diosa y se disculpó con ella en nombre de él y su camarada, escoltando a este último a su habitación. Saori asintió y, una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaría bien, se retiró a sus propios aposentos. Afuera, nuevamente y como si se tratase de un mal presagio, había comenzado a llover. La casi cegadora luz de los rayos opacaba por completo lo que había sido un apenas tenue menguante.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada me disculpo con ustedes estimados lectores por olvidar un pequeño detalle respecto del capítulo anterior. Las traducciones pertinentes. Todas ellas del francés, por lo que pido las disculpas del caso a los escritores que hablen dicha lengua si cometo algún error.

 _Ma chérie: mi querida_

 _Allez, crache tout de suite avant que ma patience disparaisse: vamos, habla de una vez antes de que mi paciencia desaparezca_

 _Oh, oui; j'imagine qu'il le ferait: oh, sí; imagino que lo estaría_

 _On se rencontrerait demain alors: nos veremos mañana entonces_

 _C'est ça, Aphrodite: es así, Afrodita_

 _Je t'assure que c'est vraiment triste non seulement pour elle: te aseguro que es realmente triste no solo para ella_

 _Chèrie: cariño_

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà mentionné que tu ne dois pas t'excuser chaque fois que tu te promené dans un Temple, June?: ¿alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que no debes disculparte cada vez que entres en un Templo, June?_

 _Je peux être dans un rang plus élevé que la vôtre, mais je dois aussi tu rappeler que nous ne sommes plus différents: puede ser que esté en un rango superior al tuyo, pero también debo recordarte que no somos muy diferentes_

 _Même en dépit de cela: incluso a pesar de esto_

 _Ma chère jeune fille: mi estimada doncella_

 _Ma chère: mi querida_

Una vez hechas las traducciones pertinentes, continuamos con el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!

 **II**

Finalmente y por razones ya de público conocimiento en el Santuario, Atenea y Shion decidieron que Camus y June retrasaran su misión hasta al menos tres días más tarde. Y aun así ninguno de los dos creía estar listo para entonces. Ni siquiera quien debería mostrarse quizá más entero; aquel que portaba el rango más alto entre los dos. Por otro lado, partirían al anochecer del tercer día para llegar a destino cerca del mediodía del día siguiente. Esa mañana, Mara despertó en su habitación en el Templo de Acuario y entró rápidamente al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Nuevamente encontró exactamente la misma escena que la primera vez que había estado allí. Es decir, su baño estaba ya listo. Pero además de ello se encontró con otro detalle que llamó poderosamente su atención; había varios frascos pequeños sobre la bañera y el agua estaba llena de pétalos de rosa. Supuso que su anfitrión no podría haber hecho algo así, por más atento que se había comportado con ella todo ese tiempo. Decidió que averiguaría quién había preparado todo eso más tarde y, en cambio, simplemente se dedicaría a disfrutar de las atenciones recibidas. Al terminar su baño luego de al menos media hora se encontró con otro cambio de ropa, aunque este distaba enormemente de ser tradicionalmente griego. Eran pantalones de mezclilla azules oscuros, una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco con un sweater negro de hilo y mangas largas cuyo escote dejaba los hombros casi al descubierto. Por último, en los pies tenía zapatillas bajas de color gris plata con líneas curvas azules a los costados. Salió rápidamente de su habitación y, para su sorpresa, no era Camus quien estaba allí sino su compañera de misión, junto a un muchacho que Mara sinceramente no recordaba haber visto. Este era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el joven francés aunque más delgado, de cabello ligeramente ondulado por debajo de los hombros color verde claro, tez clara y ojos verdes-azulados. Vestía una Armadura visiblemente de Bronce completamente rosa con algunos detalles en gris plata. Aunque probablemente el detalle que más llamó la atención de Mara fue lo que el joven llevaba en sus brazos cual si fuesen _serpientes enroscadas a un poste._ ¿Realmente eran _cadenas_? Si era de ser absolutamente honesta, conocía muy poco sobre las armaduras -de todos los rangos-. Después de todo, era solo una niña de 7 años aún; aquello era lo más lógico. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando tuvo que dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Al parecer la cadena en el brazo derecho del joven tendría la habilidad de detectar otros Cosmos, sin importar cuán débiles fueran. El Santo japonés de 18 años giró al percatarse de eso y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido al notar a qué había reaccionado su armadura. Sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de la niña griega, a quien también él veía por primera vez e inmediatamente se disculpó.

-Lamento mucho esto, niña. Como también lamento mucho haber entrado sin autorización. Mi nombre es Shun, Santo de Bronce de Andrómeda. ¿Tú vives aquí verdad?-. La joven se quedó mirándolo pensativa hasta que algo pareció resonar en su mente. Andrómeda. Mei Lang estaba entrenando para conseguir esa Armadura. Es decir que...

-Usted... Tú... ¿Usted es el maestro de Mei?-. Sacudió repetidamente la cabeza casi como auto-reprendiéndose por su falta de educación y finalmente se disculpó con él, explicándole que en efecto vivía allí con el Santo de Acuario y que su nombre era Mara. No obstante, agregó casi como si tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, era hija de una mujer francesa y un hombre griego.

-Y además, eres Acuario por lo que veo... -completó Shun, dedicándole otra sonrisa -No obstante no imagino cómo puedes estar aquí. ¿Alguien te ha mencionado que tu Cosmos se parece al de otra persona?

-¿Se refiere al Santo de Escorpio? Sí; él mismo me lo ha dicho antes. También el hombre que me trajo aquí. Mü de Aries, si no me equivoco...-. Ambos Santos de Bronce asintieron. De pronto, Mara se quedó pensativa nuevamente y con sus ojos granates recorriendo toda la habitación, como si acabara de notar que algo -o alguien- faltaba allí. Cuando June se dio cuenta de ello, sonrió y, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la niña en un gesto casi maternal, murmuró que Camus había bajado al pueblo al menos una hora antes de que ella despertara a buscar provisiones en compañía de Afrodita de Piscis.

-Entiendo... -dijo Mara con una sonrisa y asintiendo. No obstante y para sorpresa del joven japonés, su expresión se ensombreció casi automáticamente antes de preguntar -¿Estaban aquí cuando se marchó?-. La mujer etíope comprendió a la perfección el motivo de la pregunta, por lo que atrajo a la pequeña aún más contra sí y asintió, explicándole que, aparentemente, lo que fuera que haya hecho el Santo de Virgo le había sido muy útil. Al menos por el momento.

-No fue necesario que hiciera nada más que quedarse aquí durante la noche... -respondió Milo, ingresando en el Templo en compañía de su mejor amigo y del Santo sueco de Piscis, a quienes había encontrado en su regreso a Escorpio. Su expresión distaba enormemente de ser la habitual; su voz, aún más. Normalmente era un joven de semblante y tono calmo. En ese momento, mientras que el primero lucía particularmente serio, el segundo era más grave de lo normal. Casi ronco de hecho. No obstante omitió emitir comentario alguno hasta que su par de Piscis se hubiese marchado. No creía prudente involucrar a más personas de las estrictamente necesarias en la discusión. Afrodita dejó las dos bolsas que cargaba en sus brazos y se inclinó ante sus compañeros antes de despedirse. No pudo evitar sin embargo enviar un último mensaje a su par de Acuario a través de su Cosmos para que solo él lo escuchase. ' _Tu ferais mieux de venir à bout avec ce gars avant qu'il ne lui inflige la colère d'Antares pour le vrai, Verseau._ _No es un consejo o una advertencia… No olvides Asgard; si no se desquitó de ti entonces, no dudará en hacerlo ahora...' '¿Crees que no lo sé, Afrodita? De todas maneras, no me permitiría ni mucho menos me perdonaría que algo así ocurriera nuevamente... Ya ha muerto una vez, ¿lo olvidas? Y no me refiero al Muro de los Lamentos, sino a Giudecca...'_ Aquello dejó sin palabras a Afrodita. Él y Máscara de Muerte habían muerto a manos de Mü de Aries en su Templo, mientras que Capricornio, Géminis y Acuario habían logrado atravesar los primeros seis Templos hasta encontrarse en Virgo -y luego de eliminar a Shaka- con Aries, Leo y Escorpio para finalmente presentarse ante Pandora luego de que la diosa Atenea _se quitase la vida_ delante de ellos y de los tres Dorados aún vivos. En otras palabras, él no había presenciado el enfrentamiento de estos últimos con el guardián de Giudecca, Radamanthys. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a repetir su advertencia antes de marcharse.

-¿Camus? -llamó de pronto la voz de su mejor amigo. Cuando el francés volvió sus ojos rubíes al heleno, inmediatamente arqueó una ceja. ¿Realmente deseaba tan desesperadamente morir? La uña en su índice derecho brillaba en un rojo aún más intenso que el de los ojos de Acuario. Y que el de la misma constelación de Escorpio. Solo una estrella (en realidad un planeta en el Sistema Solar) tenía no solo un brillo sino un color tan intenso como aquel; a ello justamente debía su nombre el corazón de Escorpio. Marte; Antares era conocida entre los griegos como _la rival de Ares_ lisa y llanamente porque solo el planeta rojo podía superarla sobre el cielo nocturno.

-Shun; hazme y hazte el favor y llévate a Mara de aquí en este momento. Shaka debe haber regresado del Templo de Aries; por favor vayan ahí y espérenme. Camaleón; tú regresa de inmediato al Recinto de las Amazonas...-. Nadie, ni siquiera la pequeña se atrevió a protestar al respecto. En efecto, Mara tomó la mano que le ofrecía el Santo de Andrómeda rápidamente y se despidió de Camus sin decir nada. El Santo de Acuario no pudo evitar percatarse de que sus granates estaban empañados en lágrimas. También sus propios rubíes aunque, fiel a su costumbre, no permitiría que la niña lo viera. Estaban ante la posibilidad de perder a su _madre_ ; él no se perdonaría arrebatarle también a su padre. Ya había pasado por esa situación una vez y había logrado evitarlo. Aunque su vida dependiese de ello, lo intentaría nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, en el Salón Patriarcal en el Templo de Atenea, la joven diosa estaba sentada en su trono con Shion a su derecha y Aiolos de Sagitario a su izquierda. Al cabo de escasos minutos, el heleno de 29 años, cabello castaño, tez bronceada y ojos azules alzó la mirada a las puertas de la sala cuando estas se abrieron suavemente. Por ellas ingresó un visiblemente agitado Santo de Libra, lo que provocó que su antiguo camarada de Aries diera un paso adelante antes de que el joven chino se acercase al trono. Con el tono de voz más calmo que le fue posible utilizar, Shion preguntó qué era lo que lo tenía tan tenso. No obstante la respuesta llegó no en forma verbal sino más bien _cósmica._ Incluso Aiolos, un Santo con un Cosmos más poderoso e intenso que el de Escorpio se estremeció al percatarse de que se trataba no solo de dos energías sino que estas además eran casi _diametralmente opuestas._ Era casi como si colisionara una corriente ártica con el magma ardiente de un volcán. Uno de ellos era, evidentemente, el Santo de Acuario. Por un instante, sin embargo Saori pensó que el otro era el hermano menor de Sagitario y Santo Dorado de Leo, Aiolia. Lejos estaba de su imaginación el pensar de quién se trataba realmente.

-Escorpio, señorita... -murmuró Dokho, aun jadeando ligeramente -Milo está peleando con Acuario... No obstante...

-Camus no se atrevería a atacarlo; no toleraría repetir lo que ocurrió en la última Guerra Santa. O peor aún, en _Asgard_...-. El noveno custodio finalmente se disculpó con su diosa y el Patriarca y le pidió a su par de Libra que lo acompañase a Acuario. Quizá el joven galo se midiera; no obstante, Aiolos dudaba que su par heleno lo hiciera. Incluso a pesar de que el hombre frente a él era nada menos que su mejor amigo. El Santo de Sagitario sin embargo era absolutamente ignorante del hecho de que ya no eran simplemente eso. Habían dejado de serlo nueve años atrás. Y la pequeña que Mü había llevado al Santuario un año atrás era la prueba de ello.

-Por Atenea, Escorpio... Sabes que nunca, ni siquiera antes de exhalar su último aliento, un Acuario te rogaría piedad... -murmuraba el Santo chino mientras descendían las escaleras al Onceavo Templo lo más rápido que les era posible -No lo hizo su discípulo, un _Santo de Bronce_. ¿Esperas que lo haga un Santo Dorado?

-¿A...? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Dokho? -cuestionó Sagitario, deteniéndose en seco y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, visiblemente sorprendido. El hombre bicentenario volvió sus ojos verdes a los azules de su compañero, recordando en ese momento que, mientras que él había estado en Lushan custodiando la torre que contenía el sello de Hades y sus Espectros, Aiolos había estado _muerto._ Por lo tanto, suspiró con un dejo de tristeza y comenzó a relatarle al griego, tan concisamente como pudo para que este no perdiera detalles los acontecimientos que habían sucedido durante el tiempo en que él había estado ausente. Haciendo especial énfasis en la batalla allí en el Santuario entre los Santos Dorados y los de Bronce, quienes acompañaban a Saori Kido. Y aún mayor énfasis en dos batallas en particular. La de Milo de Escorpio frente a Hyōga de Cygnus, en la cual el Santo Dorado le había disparado al joven ruso las _quince Agujas Escarlatas_ de su constelación y, finalmente, la del Santo de Bronce con su propio maestro en Acuario. Antes de que el griego pudiese agregar nada más, escucharon una nueva explosión de Cosmos. Esta vez, seguida de voces que se oían casi como si estuviesen allí mismo. Inmediatamente apresuraron aún más su paso hacia Acuario.

Como lo esperaban, al llegar al Onceavo Templo se encontraron en medio de una lucha _sin tregua_ entre los dos Santos Dorados. Ninguno ni por un instante parecía sin embargo querer renunciar a su _nobleza._ En efecto, Dokho podía jurar que Camus estaba haciendo cuanto le era posible por _contener el Cosmos de Milo_ en lugar de atacarlo directamente y con el propósito de lastimarlo de forma alguna. Sagitario debía de ser honesto con sí mismo y admitir que conocía poco o nada acerca de aquel muchacho. Cuando era solo un aprendiz, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo de entrenamiento hasta obtener su Armadura en Siberia. Cuando regresó, Aiolos había muerto. Milo, por su parte, era un chico de la edad de su hermano Aiolia y de Shaka de Virgo. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente e intentó detenerlos. Camus no solo escuchó su llamado sino que levantó la mirada sobre su hombro y murmuró, a través de su Cosmos ' _¿Ellos están a salvo, Sagitario? Si es así, escúchame atentamente; necesito que regreses en este instante a Piscis y adviertas a Afrodita. No estoy seguro cuánto más pueda contener a Milo sin tener que utilizar mi Cosmos al máximo. E imagino que usted debe saber qué ocurriría eventualmente, maestro...'_ Dokho abrió enormemente sus ojos verdes al escuchar eso. Sería exactamente lo mismo que había ocurrido allí años atrás, durante su enfrentamiento con su discípulo _'El Templo de Acuario quedaría completamente congelado. Camus... ¿estás seguro de poder resistir algo así en el estado en que te encuentras?'_ Camus pareció detenerse a meditar aquellas palabras por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a repetir su advertencia. Esta vez fue Aiolos quien creyó haber tenido suficiente y, murmurando una disculpa hacia ambos Santos, disparó el más débil de sus ataques -el _Plasma Relámpago_ , que enseñara a su hermano menor Aiolia-. Aún a pesar de ser su ataque más débil en cuanto a uso de Cosmos, era _significativamente más potente_ que el más débil de los ataques de Libra o Acuario. El _Dragón Naciente_ y el _Polvo de Diamantes._ Consciente de ello y a pesar de estar prácticamente al límite de sus propias fuerzas, el galo decide apartar del camino al único Santo no interviniente en el combate utilizando el único de sus ataques que podría en última instancia superar al del hombre bicentenario. La Ejecución de Aurora. El resultado de tal colisión de Cosmos paradójicamente pertenecientes a tres afiliaciones elementales diferentes (dos de ellas, agua y fuego, opuestas) fue una completa e involuntaria catástrofe para dos de los Santos en cuestión: Aiolos y Milo. Una vez que el humo provocado por aquella explosión se hubo dispersado, dejando en su lugar una espesa y fría niebla blanca, Dokho se levantó -no sin una cuota de esfuerzo- del sitio donde había sido arrastrado y alzó la mirada al Santo de Acuario, quien sostenía a Sagitario en brazos.

-Lamento haber tenido que hacerlo, maestro. No hubiera podido perdonarme que alguien a quien aún considero un amigo perdiese a su única familia nuevamente...-. Luego volvió sus ojos rubíes al hombre chino y murmuró, con una ligera aunque genuina sonrisa en su rostro visiblemente pálido -Regrese a Libra; alguien lo espera. _Je suppose que je n'aie pas besoin de vous dire qui c'est, Vieux Maître._ _N'est-ce pas?_ -. Luego bajó la mirada al hombre inconsciente en sus brazos para finalmente posarla en su mejor amigo, quien estaba tendido de espaldas contra una de las columnas del Templo. Podía percibir a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados que, a diferencia de Aiolos, Milo estaba consciente. Además y como para comprobar definitivamente aquello, lo oía murmurar entre dientes, aunque no lograba entender qué estaba diciendo. Una repentina y dolorosa puntada en el pecho, sobre el cual descansaba el rostro de su par heleno lo obligó a inclinarse apenas hacia adelante. No fue Dokho quien evitó no solo que colapsara sino que además dejara caer al hombre en sus brazos sino, sorpresivamente, la persona que había estado casi al borde de la inconsciencia segundos antes.

-No recuerdo que estuviese entre tus virtudes -o las de un Acuario en realidad- la estupidez. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Suicidarte?

-¿Debo recordarte que la temeridad no es una virtud entonces?Y tú, mi querido amigo, _te destacas en eso_... Y no; si no pensé en suicidarme cuando probablemente debería haberlo hecho, ahora es demasiado tarde. Las arpías devorarían mi alma hasta el día del Juicio Final*...-. Milo lo observó por largos minutos como si de pronto le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. O como si la batalla lo hubiese agotado al punto de que había comenzado a perder la razón por completo. Camus suspiró y finalmente le pidió al heleno que se apartara, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la única habitación vacía del Templo (la de aprendices) donde dejó a su compañero. Nuevamente el mismo dolor que lo había invadido con anterioridad provocó que cerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes intentando contener un grito casi agónico. Rápidamente salió de allí cerrando la puerta a medias y apoyó su mano en la pared opuesta a la misma. En eso momento creyó ver la imagen de lo que había sido la batalla entre su discípulo y su mejor amigo en Escorpio. Y no pudo más que pensar en cómo había podido soportar semejante agonía un adolescente de tan solo 14 años. Apoyó la frente en la pared y murmuró para sí mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento ' _Je me demande comme cela aurait fini s'il m'avait tiré Antares... Dioses; no quiero ni pensarlo...'_ Se dio vuelta tanto como le permitió su ya extrema debilidad hasta quedar apoyado de espaldas contra la pared. Así se dejó caer lentamente e inclinó el rostro a un costado, recostándose sobre su hombro izquierdo (el único en el que Escorpio no lo había herido) y cerró los ojos. Morfeo no tardó demasiado en apoderarse de él. Desafortunadamente, tampoco _Phantasos_.

 _Abrió lentamente sus ojos rubíes y se encontró frente a la misma escena de hacía seis años. En un extremo del Templo de Acuario se encontraba él, mientras que a metros de su posición y mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes azules cristalinas estaba aquel joven ruso a quien, lejos de admitirlo en voz alta, siempre había visto como algo más que a un simple aprendiz; como a un hijo. Aquel a quien se había prometido entregar Acuario tan pronto lo considerara prudente. Luego de haber sostenido una batalla casi brutal ninguno de ellos tenía ya su armadura para protegerlos. Camus estaba de pie dispuesto a lanzar el último y más poderoso de los ataques de su constelación sobre el adolescente cuando algo lo detuvo antes de poder siquiera elevar su Cosmos. Por un lado, Hyōga no solo se había puesto de pie imitando su postura, como si fuera a intentar atacarlo con la misma técnica -la cual Acuario no recordaba haberle enseñado-. Por otro lado y aquella imagen dejó perplejo y al mismo tiempo_ horrorizado _al francés, lo que alguna vez había sido una Armadura de Bronce tan prístina y blanca como los hielos eternos de Siberia se había tornado de un lóbrego ébano y púrpura que solo le recordaba al absolutamente atónito observador a una cosa._ Un sapuri, _la armadura del Ejército del Señor del Inframundo. La misma que él mismo portara años atrás. Parpadeó repetidamente, intentando hacer creer a su mente que aquello no podía ser cierto. Sin embargo al abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontró con ambos combatientes vestidos de la misma manera. Y con que ya no se encontraban en Acuario, sino en un lugar tan helado como su lugar de entrenamiento pero tan siniestro como las Armaduras que vestían:_ Giudecca. _Un grito de incomparable agonía escapó de sus labios tan pronto como las dos figuras se atacaron mutuamente, eliminándose una a la otra. Lo único que vio después de eso fue una luz abrumadoramente cegadora en comparación a la oscuridad que había imperado en aquella última escena. Y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, casi como si él mismo estuviese exhalando su último aliento..._

-¿Acuario? ¿Te...? ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó una voz femenina visiblemente preocupada que le resultó vagamente familiar al onceavo custodio, aún aturdido por su reciente y para nada agradable visita a la tierra de Morfeo. Nada de aquello que había visto podía siquiera compararse remotamente a lo que él mismo había _experimentado_ durante la Guerra Santa. Había acabado con la vida de uno de sus camaradas y eso era algo que difícilmente olvidaría por el resto de sus días. No obstante tanto él como aquellos que habían obrado (aún contra su voluntad) en contra de Atenea habían logrado la redención en el último instante, frente al Muro de los Lamentos, permitiendo que sus jóvenes camaradas pudieran enfrentarse a la batalla final. Sin embargo, el haber eliminado -o al menos eso era lo que habían creído- a su par de Virgo distaba enormemente del dolor que estrujaría su corazón de solo imaginar que había acabado con su propio _discípulo._ El solo verlo encerrado tras aquel inmenso Ataúd de Hielo le había significado una agonía _inconmensurable_ que había optado por guardar para sí en ese entonces. O, mejor dicho, _llorar en silencio._ Matarlo, _arrebatarle literalmente_ su vida hubiera sido casi como quitarse la propia. Apretó los dientes como si de pronto lo hubiese sacudido un escalofrío y abrió los ojos casi a tientas. Solo para darse cuenta de que aún estaba en Acuario y en la misma posición en la que recordaba haberse dormido. Apoyado en la pared frente a la habitación en la que había dejado a su camarada de Sagitario. Abrió enormemente los ojos al recordar aquella escena, preguntándose para sí si el joven heleno aún se encontraría allí. Y sobre todo cómo estaría. Una mano visiblemente femenina y cubierta en un guante metálico de color azul-celeste le hizo alzar apenas sus ojos rubíes a los verdes-azulados a su izquierda, habitualmente ocultos por una máscara broncínea con líneas borgoñas. No recordaba que la Saintia de Camaleón mostrase su rostro tan libremente a nadie más excepto a aquel que fuera su mejor amigo de la infancia y su compañero de entrenamiento en la Isla Andrómeda. Su actual prometido y Santo de aquella constelación del hemisferio boreal. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se levantó lentamente con ayuda de la mujer etíope. Parpadeó para aclarar su vista y volvió a mirarla con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, murmurando en un tono que distaba de ser siquiera levemente sarcástico que no imaginaba que se atrevería a mostrar su rostro frente a un Santo Dorado.

-Lo sé; ni siquiera... Ni siquiera...-. Camus colocó el índice derecho en los labios de la mujer para silenciarla y murmuró que entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Y que lejos estaba de sus intenciones recordarle ese mal trago. June asintió agradecida, advirtiéndole al cabo de una breve pausa que probablemente debería llevarlo a su habitación.

-No; está bien. Ya habrá tiempo para ello más tarde. A propósito... ¿Aiolos...? ¿Aiolos sigue aquí?

-No; su hermano prefirió no estorbarte y lo llevó con él a Leo. Lo sé; Sagitario está a solo dos Templos de aquí, pero...

-Aiolia no se permitiría abandonar a su hermano. Aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que esté bien...

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? -preguntó de pronto la mujer, tomando efectivamente por sorpresa al galo. Aún a pesar de ello, este simplemente suspiró y admitió que probablemente ese fuera el caso. Aunque no tenía en realidad hermanos allí en el Santuario, el estar alejado de sus verdaderas hermanas lo había llevado a tratar a algunos de sus camaradas como si lo fueran. En especial, Milo y Aiolia. Probablemente, explicó, el Santo de Leo aún recuerde la batalla frente a los Titanes, siete años después de la muerte de Aiolos. Aiolia y Milo eran los más jóvenes entonces. Mü ya no se encontraba en el Santuario, mientras que él partiría por segunda vez a Siberia un año después.

-Recuerdo que Marín mencionó alguna vez que Leo y Escorpio se _detestaban_ por entonces...

-Desde el punto de vista de Milo, Aiolia era tan bastardo como su hermano. Un traidor que hubiera merecido la muerte a su rango en la Orden Dorada... Exactamente lo mismo cree mi hermana de él... ¿Crees a alguien con ese pensamiento capaz de concebir un hijo de alguien a quien desprecia más que a su vida?

-Preferiría no inmiscuirme pero... No me dejas opción. ¿De qué diantres hablas, Acuario?

-De Mara... -respondió, justamente, el heleno Santo de Escorpio. June no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa en primer lugar para luego dirigirle una mirada de absoluta estupefacción al octavo guardián. Milo asintió anticipando su pregunta tácita y agregó -Así es; la mujer a quien le han asignado rescatar no es solo la hermana de Camus. Es mi esposa y la madre de Mara...-. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo semejante, pero al escuchar aquello, la mujer etíope sintió no solo un nudo en la garganta sino también en el estómago. ¿Y se suponía que les habían encomendado _salvar a alguien así_? ¿Quién había ordenado algo semejante? ¿Hades?

-Justamente de eso necesitaba hablarles... -dijo el heleno, como si hubiese leído la mente de June -No existe misión alguna, Camus. Lejos de estar _capturada contra su voluntad,_ Isabelle llevó a las dos pequeñas a ese lugar. El Patriarca envió a Dante de Cerbero allí mientras tú estabas en reposo. Ya no hay siquiera rastros de ellas en ese lugar. ¿Sabes cuál es el poder de Piscis Austrinus?

-El Fuego, Milo. Mi hermana es Aries, ¿lo olvidas? Su Armadura es el completo opuesto de Acuario. ¿Te ha mencionado Seiya o alguno de sus compañeros sobre su batalla en Asgard?-. El heleno asintió, a lo que Camus agregó -Uno de aquellos Dioses Guerreros tenía exactamente la misma habilidad de la que está provista la armadura de Isabelle. Es decir; la capacidad de resistir temperaturas extremas. Podría caer al interior del magma ardiente del Monte Etna sin que Piscis Austrinus sufra un mínimo rasguño... ¿Sabes cuál es la única arma útil contra un poder semejante?

-Un Cosmos diametralmente opuesto al de ella... Tú. Pero, tú nunca has... ¿Podrías soportar algo así?-. Una voz por demás familiar -en especial para Milo y Camus- saludándolos y disculpándose justamente por la interrupción detuvo casi al instante el interrogatorio del heleno y obligó a los tres a voltear en dirección al recién llegado. El joven siberiano de 19 años, casi de la misma estatura que su maestro y tan delgado como este, de cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado por debajo de los hombros, tez levemente rojiza y ojos aguamarinas cristalinos estaba vestido en sus ropas de entrenamiento turquesas y aguamarinas y cargaba sobre sus espaldas dos Cajas de Pandora. Una de Bronce; la de él, Cygnus. La otra era _Dorada_ ; Virgo. El galo arqueó una ceja, preguntándose de dónde vendría trayendo la armadura de Shaka. Su discípulo pareció adivinar la pregunta y respondió que había acompañado a Shiryu, Kiki y Mü a Jamir. Y que el joven hindú les había pedido que llevasen su Armadura Dorada, así como el tibetano llevaba la propia. Luego levantó la mirada aguamarina cristalina a los ojos cerúleos de Milo y asintió en silencio, para luego fijarlos en los rubíes de su maestro y murmuró, aun dirigiendo sus palabras al Santo de Escorpio:

-Quizá él no; pero yo sí. Y estaré más que dispuesto a tomar tu lugar si es que aceptas, June. Así como imagino que no es necesario agregar que estaré _honrado de acompañarlo_ , Acuario...-. Lo que ocurrió a continuación cuanto menos sorprendió a los tres Santos. Hyōga se puso su Armadura de Bronce e inmediatamente después se _inclinó frente a su maestro_ como si lo hiciera frente a la mismísima Atenea o al Patriarca. Le era habitual dirigirse de forma más cortés de lo habitual a sus pares Dorados, a quienes aún veía como una autoridad a respetar. Sin embargo, Camus no podía salir de su asombro. Algo que era muy extraño en él. Cuando finalmente logró reponerse, aún a duras penas, le dirigió lo que pretendía ser una mirada severa a su discípulo, preguntándole si realmente estaba seguro de lo que estaba sugiriendo. El joven ruso asintió aunque no recibió respuesta de parte de su maestro. Y descubrió la razón inmediatamente después de ello. El Santo galo parpadeó un par de veces como si su visión se hubiera oscurecido nuevamente y su mente pareció repetir el sueño que había tenido antes. Un grito _agónico_ fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios antes de caer de rodillas. Demasiado absorto para intentar un mínimo movimiento, Milo se quedó de pie completamente _helado._ Incluso su rostro había palidecido significativamente. El otro Santo, sin embargo, estaba de rodillas frente a Camus incluso antes que las rodillas de este tocaran el mármol del piso.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó el joven ruso, levantando la mirada a June. La Saintia etíope dudó en responder. En especial si consideraba que la persona que había influido más directamente en que el Santo de Acuario estuviese en ese estado se encontraba allí en la habitación. Ante el silencio de la mujer, finalmente Milo sacudió la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa, explicándole que él podría responder a su pregunta pero que suponía casi con certeza que esta no le agradaría demasiado. E incluso era probable que le recordara a alguna situación similar de su pasado. Como si aquellas palabras lo hubiesen despertado de una especie de trance, Camus alzó sus rubíes a los ojos cerúleos de su mejor amigo y le pidió en un tono inusualmente _suplicante_ que se detuviera. No solo porque no deseaba recordarle algo así a su discípulo, sino que tampoco quería que él mismo reviviera aquello. El Santo de Cygnus entendió al escuchar esas palabras que se referían a la batalla que él y el heleno habían sostenido en Escorpio cinco años atrás. Por lo tanto, asintió en respuesta a las palabras del octavo custodio. Se levantó lentamente ayudando a su maestro, quien se recargó sobre el hombro izquierdo del menor. Las cajas de Pandora (Cygnus obviamente vacía) reposaban a un costado de donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? -preguntó finalmente levantando la mirada a su par griego. Milo sacudió la cabeza y le pidió que no se preocupara por ello en ese momento y que le permitiese discutir la situación actual con Atenea y Shion. No solo él sino también Camus y June asintieron. Así, Escorpio se despidió, informándoles que hablaría con la diosa y el Patriarca en ese momento. Sin embargo, su par de Acuario lo tomó del brazo tan fuerte como su mano ligeramente temblorosa se lo permitió y le pidió que no lo hiciera. Y que, en cambio, fuera a descansar a Escorpio, puesto que parecía no haber dormido demasiado. El heleno no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar eso. No podía entender cómo a pesar de su debilidad, el francés se había percatado de algo que ni siquiera era visible en su expresión. Era cierto, no había dormido demasiado últimamente. No obstante, aquello solo se había extendido por escasas doce horas. No entendía cómo, pero la noche de aquel enfrentamiento en Acuario, había dormido casi sin mayores sobresaltos. Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la voz de June preguntándole si se encontraba bien y le devolvió una media sonrisa que pretendió ser tranquilizadora. Y la mujer etíope pareció conformarse con eso. Luego de un instante, saludó a sus camaradas e hizo la misma advertencia que el galo le hiciera minutos atrás tanto a este como a Hyōga. La Saintia de Camaleón agregó a ello y dirigiéndose puntualmente a Camus que, mientras tanto, ella y sus amigas cuidarían de Mara. El Santo de ojos rubíes solo pudo agradecerles a ambos asintiendo levemente, para luego retirarse a su habitación en compañía de Hyōga.

Aquella noche transcurrió en absoluta tranquilidad para el Santo de Acuario. No obstante, lejos estaba de saber qué había contribuido a que eso sucediera. O, mejor dicho, _quién._ Muestra de ello eran sus pausados y casi inaudibles latidos y respiración. Al cabo de un instante, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro en sueños y giró el rostro apenas hacia su izquierda mientras su custodio silente continuaba intentando alejar a Phantasos de su reposo. Tarea que finalmente abandonó casi al despuntar el alba, cuando decidió dirigirse hacia una esquina de la habitación y regresar a su habitual rutina a esas horas matutinas: la meditación. No obstante, a diferencia de como lo hacía habitualmente, el muchacho hindú permaneció con sus ojos turquesas no solo abiertos, sino fijos en el joven dormido sobre la cama. Solo se movió de aquella posición cuando percibió el aire descender apenas un par de grados en la habitación. No era algo que resultase extraño para el sexto guardián. Después de todo, había nacido en una zona de la India caracterizada por tener un clima invernal similar a como se sentía dentro de ese Templo. Levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia Camus, creyendo que probablemente había despertado. Sin embargo, lo halló aun profundamente dormido. Sí notó que a un costado de donde se encontraba el joven francés, la Armadura de Acuario emitía un tenue brillo dorado. Al cabo de unos minutos y en una situación que lo tomó por sorpresa, sintió los párpados pesados, hasta que finalmente el sueño se apoderó de él y se quedó dormido. Ninguno de los dos Santos pareció percatarse de que alguien los observaba detrás de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación. Y, tan pronto como notó que el joven rubio había cedido al cansancio, una sonrisa triste pero a la vez de alivio se dibujó en aquel _juvenil rostro femenino._

Shaka despertó al amanecer y se estremeció casi involuntariamente al sentir una mano delgada y fría sobre su rostro. Giró a su derecha sin siquiera abrir sus ojos y apoyó su mano sobre la que reposaba en su rostro, sonriendo automáticamente al darse cuenta de quién era su dueña. Y al pensar en qué podría haberla llevado a Acuario a esas horas. Retiró la mano de la diosa de su rostro, la besó sutilmente y preguntó si había estado allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. La joven griega negó verbalmente, explicándole que solo había estado allí desde hacía media hora y que la había recibido Mara, explicándole que él se encontraba allí. Levantó la mirada al Santo aun profundamente dormido y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente con un dejo de tristeza. Esos últimos días habían sido quizá demasiado para él. Saori podía notar aun en las facciones visiblemente relajadas del francés que el cansancio de los últimos días aún pesaba sobre él.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo se encuentra? Dime la verdad, por favor... -preguntó finalmente la diosa volviendo sus ojos verde-azulados a Shaka. Él sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo que había intentado todo cuanto había estado a su alcance para evitar que algo -o alguien- estorbase su descanso. Y que esperaba haberlo conseguido; o de lo contrario ya no sabría qué más hacer al respecto. Y que, probablemente, eso había sido lo que finalmente lo había cansado. La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa amable y le pidió que regresara a Virgo a descansar, explicándole que ella se quedaría allí en caso de que Camus despertara. Shaka debía admitir que por inusual que aquello fuera para él, en ese momento se sentía exhausto. No era cosa de todos los días que tuviera que _apaciguar literalmente_ el sueño de alguno de sus camaradas con su Cosmos. Camus no solo poseía un Cosmos _elementalmente opuesto al de él_ sino que, además, era un guerrero considerado entre los más fuertes del Santuario _._

Tarde esa mañana -más precisamente cerca de las 11-, el joven galo despertó finalmente. Sin embargo, aunque se percató casi automáticamente de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, su estado de evidente aturdimiento le impidió darse cuenta de quién se trataba en un principio. El Cosmos que rodeaba el lugar además era extremadamente similar al de dos personas muy conocidas para él. Con un atisbo de duda en su voz, preguntó si era el joven hindú de Virgo -su primera opción- quien estaba ahí, pero una ligera risa femenina finalmente le hizo darse cuenta de que era en realidad la segunda opción en su mente. Su Diosa. Parpadeó un par veces para aclarar su visión y se sentó lenta y cansinamente apoyado sobre sus codos, fijando sus rubíes ligeramente cristalinos en la mirada azul-verdosa de la mujer, quien luego de un ligero silencio le preguntó si se sentía mejor. El francés asintió, inseguro de si sería prudente agregar algo más en ese momento. Se sentía significativamente mejor que los últimos días; no obstante, no estaba seguro de poder regresar aún a cumplir sus deberes. Como si aquello fuera poco, temía incluso por su _cordura_ en ese momento. Le aterraba la sola idea de no poder proteger a su sobrina, a pesar de que su padre se encontraba allí en el Santuario. La mano de Saori en su rostro, haciéndole mirarla nuevamente a los ojos lo sacó de esos pensamientos por demás _deprimentes._ El muchacho intentó devolverle la sonrisa más sincera que fue capaz de esbozar. Y para su fortuna la mujer pareció satisfecha, puesto que devolvió el gesto de inmediato. Luego de un momento, Saori le pidió que volviera a recostarse y descansara, explicándole que pediría a una de las doncellas que le llevara algo de comer en un par de horas. Camus agradeció la sugerencia, aunque admitió que honestamente se sentía inapetente en ese momento. Y que no estaba seguro de poder siquiera beber agua sin que su estómago se revolviera y sintiera náuseas.

-Entiendo... -dijo sonriéndole amablemente una vez más -Entonces descansa; hablaremos más tarde si quieres...-. El joven de ojos rubíes asintió débilmente

-Sería... Será un placer, _mademoiselle..._ _Bonne journée…_

- _J'espère que t'aussi, mon cher ami…_ -. Y así se levantó lentamente y abandonó la habitación, aunque algunos tenues rastros de su Cosmos parecieron cubrir aún la misma, entremezclándose con el del joven galo. O el de la Armadura de Acuario, que parecía haber percibido el malestar de su dueño y había comenzado a brillar nuevamente en un tenue dorado.

Días después y apara fortuna de los habitantes del Santuario, todo pareció regresar a su ritmo normal. Esa mañana de sábado, Afrodita había llevado a Mara y a su aprendiza adolescente al pueblo para que lo acompañasen a buscar provisiones y algunos elementos para 'decorar' la habitación de esta última en Piscis. Mientras recorrían las tranquilas calles de Rodorio, la joven etíope de cabellera azabache divisó dos figuras a la distancia que ni siquiera parecían ser habitantes del pueblo. O griegos, a decir verdad. Eran una mujer y un niño de al menos 4 años. Ella, por su parte, debía tener al menos 25. Era muy similar a Camus aunque de estatura y físico como los de la joven Kido, con el cabello caoba hasta la cintura atado en una gruesa trenza sobre su hombro derecho, tez bronceada y ojos carmesís. El niño era casi diametralmente opuesto a ella en apariencia. Cabello rubio cobrizo al ras del cuello, tez prístina y clara como la de Shaka y Mü y ojos color azul índigo ligeramente cristalinos. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que era _ruso o nórdico._ Y, además, que lejos estaba de estar relacionado a aquella mujer. Nadine no fue la única que se quedó observándolos sin embargo. Su pequeña acompañante también; aunque por una razón completamente diferente. Mara sabía _perfectamente_ quiénes eran esas personas. Nada menos que su tía -y hermana menor de su madre- y su primo. Afrodita notó de inmediato el cambio en la actitud de Mara y le preguntó justamente si tenía idea quiénes eran esas personas. La niña helena asintió enérgicamente y con una sonrisa que el sueco no recordaba haber visto en varios días. Antes de que el joven pudiera decir nada más, esta estaba arrastrándolo -tanto como le permitieron sus pequeñas manos- en dirección a los dos turistas.

Sabrina y su hijo Alexéi estaban de pie frente a uno de los negocios del pueblo. Era una pequeña librería en cuya vidriera se exponían, entre otras obras, una en especial que inmediatamente le recordó a la persona por quien se encontraba en ese lugar. _L'Étranger*,_ de _Albert Camus._ Junto a esta y casi como si se tratase de una coincidencia del destino se encontraba otra obra que probablemente tanto él como ella habían leído en al menos tres ediciones diferentes. En ese caso, estaba escrita en _griego_ : la Divina Comedia, de Dante. Sin dudarlo un segundo entró en el local. Tenía que comprar esos tomos y llevárselos a su hermano mayor. Perdida en sus pensamientos, la mujer francesa nunca se percató de que tenía tres observadores. Uno en especial era alguien tan cercano a ella como su hermano. Caminó por los pasillos de aquella librería buscando los ejemplares que deseaba y, una vez que los obtuvo se dirigió a la caja para pagarlos y retirarse rápidamente rumbo a su verdadero destino. A esas alturas, las ansias de reencontrarse con su hermano después de siete años ya se habían apoderado de ella por completo. No era que no habían mantenido contacto de ninguna forma durante ese tiempo. Pero una cosa era enviarse mensajes y fotos y otra absolutamente diferente era poder verse frente a frente.

-Permítame, _madame..._ -dijo de pronto una voz masculina a su lado con un tono y un acento cuanto menos peculiar, extendiendo un pequeño fajo de dinero antes de que ella pudiese siquiera abrir su billetera. La mujer francesa alzó sus ojos carmesís al muchacho a su lado e inmediatamente se quedó atónita. Ella, una arqueóloga, recordaba haber leído mitos y visto imágenes reflejando la belleza de Adonis y Apolo entre otras deidades. Aquel hombre era una copia prácticamente exacta del joven amado por la Diosa del Amor y la Reina del Inframundo. Sacudió la cabeza quitando esa imagen de su mente aunque, antes de que pudiera negarse, la dueña del local estaba entregándole la bolsa con su compra y agradeciéndole por la misma con una amable sonrisa. Mientras salían de aquel lugar, Sabrina volvió a levantar la mirada, hasta que finalmente preguntó quién era él, notando solo en ese momento que llevaba puesta una Armadura Dorada. Justamente, aquella perteneciente a la constelación relacionada con Afrodita.

-Le ruego me disculpe, señora...

-Arnàud. Sabrina Arnàud...

-Debo suponer que es usted de Francia entonces... ¿Qué la trae a Rodorio? No es exactamente un destino turístico habitual ¿Viene a ver a alguien en especial?

-Probablemente le resulte extraño pero... tengo familiares aquí. Más precisamente, un hermano mayor. Le ruego disculpe mi descortesía pero, creo que hemos hablado demasiado de mí y usted ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre. O al menos el nombre que le dieron aquí pues, por lo que observo, es un _Santo Dorado..._

-Me disculpo, señora Arnàud... -dijo el muchacho asintiendo con una sonrisa apologética -Como usted lo ha dicho, me conocen por el nombre de _Afrodita_. ¿Se imagina por qué?

-La constelación de Piscis; existe por Afrodita... Además... -admitió con un leve sonrojo -Su belleza no hace más que hacer justicia a Piscis. Discúlpeme; si hay algo que me distingue _enormemente_ de Andreiy es mi extroversión y, llámele, falta de timidez. Y soy de Acuario también...-. En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de que había cometido un error, puesto que el sueco tenía su mirada fija en los rubíes de ella. Sabrina se dio una palmada en la frente y bufó con evidente frustración, preguntándole a su acompañante si realmente no tenía idea de que su propio compañero de armas se llamara de esa manera.

-Como tampoco él sabe que mi nombre es Alexander, señora. Solo la diosa sabe nuestros nombres y nunca nos los ha revelado. Pero no se preocupe; Camus nunca se enterará que me lo dijo. Solo tengo una duda...-. La arqueóloga asintió al descubrir de qué se trataba, por lo que al cabo de un brevísimo silencio dijo:

-Katja, nuestra madre, nació en Siberia Oriental. A ello le debe su nombre ruso...-. El sueco asintió y luego le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla al Santuario a visitar a su par francés. No había olvidado sin embargo a sus dos acompañantes. Por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia donde las niñas se habían quedado esperándolo, presentándoles a la mujer y al pequeño junto a él. Los ojos de Sabrina no solo se abrieron enormemente al ver a Mara sino que además se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas. La pequeña griega tuvo la misma reacción, aunque no pudo contenerse y se abrazó a la cintura de la mujer para luego revolver cariñosamente el cabello de Alexéi, murmurando entre sollozos que los había extrañado.

- _Nous aussi, ma petite chèrie..._ -respondió Sabrina, tomándola de la mano con su mano libre. Mientras tanto, Afrodita llevaba en sus manos el pequeño paquete con las compras que había hecho la mujer. Nadine, por su parte, llevaba una bolsa con algunas pinturas y adornos para su cuarto y otra con provisiones para el Templo.

Se dirigieron a su destino a través de las Doce Casas sin que prácticamente ninguno de los Santos en los diez Templos anteriores a Acuario los detuviesen con preguntas sobre la identidad de los acompañantes de Afrodita. Tan solo los siempre sarcásticos Saga y Máscara Mortal le dirigieron algún que otro comentario al joven sueco que este ignoró _olímpicamente_. Por otra parte, Shaka y Shun en Virgo, Dokho y su discípulo Shiryu en Libra y Aiolos en Sagitario les dedicaron amables saludos y sonrisas. El sueco, aunque reservado, las devolvió con la misma cortesía, así como su acompañante femenina. Finalmente, tan pronto ingresaron en el Onceavo Templo, Sabrina -aunque extrañamente no su pequeño hijo- no pudo evitar abrazarse al sentir un ligero escalofrío. La última vez que había estado allí, cuando su hermano tenía 20 años, había aprendido de este que acostumbraba mantener el ambiente en su Templo a una temperatura relativamente similar a la del lugar en el que había entrenado. Ahora comprendía la verdad en sus palabras. Ella nunca había visitado Siberia, pero sí San Petersburgo, la tierra natal de su madre. Y allí el frío invernal era similar al que había en ese Templo. Al cabo de escasos minutos, dos personas salieron de lo que parecía ser el comedor de aquel lugar. Uno de ellos se quedó literalmente helado y sin palabras al ver a la mujer junto a su camarada. El otro automáticamente _arqueó una ceja._

- _Je suis vraiment heureux de tu voir aussi, vieux frère, tu sais?_ -dijo ella, sin el menor atisbo de sarcasmo en su voz. A pesar de que la pregunta podría haberse escuchado diferente. Camus sacudió la cabeza y clavó literalmente sus rubíes en los azules de su amigo, aunque no preguntó nada. Al contrario, finalmente caminó hacia Sabrina y la abrazó, apoyando su rostro en su hombro izquierdo.

- _Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre cela de moi, jeune soeur..._ Lamento mucho no haberte escrito los últimos tres años. Aunque… dudo que creas cuál fue la razón...-. Afrodita, Nadine y Milo (el otro ocupante del Templo de Acuario) consideraron que aquel era un momento más bien 'familiar', por lo que decidieron dejar a los dos hermanos y los niños allí a solas y regresar a sus respectivos Templos. No obstante antes de que desaparecieran de su vista, el galo llamó a su mejor amigo y, cuando este volteó a mirarlo, Camus dijo con una levísima sonrisa en su rostro -¿Acaso no te consideras parte de la familia ahora? Ven; creo que nunca te he presentado a tu sobrino... Aunque ni siquiera yo lo había visto más que en una foto...-. Los ojos de Alexéi se abrieron enormemente al ver al heleno de cabello y ojos azules frente a él. Solo tenía tres años, pero aun así no podía escapar a su curiosidad. En una actitud que sorprendió a Milo y a Sabrina, estiró sus brazos hacia el hombre vestido en Armadura Dorada. Ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera en realidad; no obstante el pequeño parecía particularmente atraído hacia el joven de cristalinos ojos cerúleos. Los ojos de su par galo se iluminaron casi como si fueran verdaderos rubíes al ver eso e inmediatamente apartó la mirada del rostro de su amigo.

-¿Camus? -llamó su hermana al darse cuenta de ello - _Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?_

 _-Non... Excusez-moi..._ _Je reviens dans un instant_. Por favor, pasa y siéntate… Te prometo que te explicaré todo más tarde…-. Dicho aquello salió del Templo rumbo a Piscis. La mujer francesa lo dejó ir, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su pequeño, a quien halló dormido en brazos de Milo, con su cabeza en el pecho del heleno. El Santo no podía evitar observar con curiosidad al niño. Y Sabrina no necesitaba preguntar para saber el motivo.

-No... No nos hemos presentado, si no me equivoco... -dijo intentando llamar la atención del griego. El Santo Dorado levantó la mirada y respondió que no necesitaba que lo hiciera, puesto que la conocía a pesar de no haberla visto. Después de todo, su hermano mayor era su mejor amigo. En cuanto a él, agregó, su nombre era Milo, Santo de Escorpio. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más -si es que quedaba algo más que decir-, la mujer levantó su mano deteniéndolo y preguntó si realmente estaba burlándose de ella.

-No... -respondió el heleno sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto inusualmente serio en su rostro -Efectivamente y como debes estar imaginando, Sabrina, soy el esposo de Isabelle...

-Sabes... ¿Entonces sabes que...?

-¿Qué esa niña a tu lado es mi hija? Sí; lo sé. Descubrirlo pudo haberle costado la vida a tu hermano sin embargo... ¿Tienes idea de lo que está haciendo Isabelle ahora? ¿Tienes idea de lo que casi obliga a hacer a su propia sangre?-. La temperatura en el Templo más que descender comenzó a aumentar paulatinamente en ese momento, tomando efectivamente por sorpresa tanto al heleno como a la mujer francesa. La primera reacción de Milo fue bajar la mirada hacia la niña de 7 años. Y sus ojos cerúleos se abrieron no solo estupefactos sino horrorizados ante la escena. Una luz de un furioso naranja ambarino apareció detrás de la pequeña, acrecentándose con mayor fuerza. Mientras tanto, el Santo de Acuario, su par de Piscis y la misma Diosa, quienes se encontraban en el jardín del Doceavo Templo giraron abruptamente en dirección a la entrada del mismo al percibir aquello. Camus abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar un grito ahogado antes de murmurar entre dientes y temblando como si de pronto lo estuviese sacudiendo un terrible escalofrío:

-No... Por favor... No ahora, Isabelle... ¿Por qué demonios?

-¿De qué hablas, Camus? -preguntó Afrodita. La respuesta sin embargo llegó desde el mismo Templo de Acuario. Afrodita no recordaba otro guerrero allí en el Santuario que utilizara flechas más que Sagitario. Quien solo hacía uso de esta para ejecutar su máximo ataque. En ese momento, sin embargo, una flecha cubierta de una especie de llama rojiza-ambarina.

-¡Váyanse de aquí ahora! -exclamó el galo entonces, olvidando categóricamente que una de las personas a quienes le hablaba era nada menos que Atenea. _¡Milo, por favor, vete de Acuario! ¡Llévate a Sabrina y Alexéi contigo! Ni aún en las garras de Hades mi hermana se permitiría lastimar a su hija, pero no lo pensaría un segundo antes de matarte... ¡Por favor, no cometas una estupidez! ¡No esta vez!_ -. _'¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para detenerme, Acuario?'_ interrumpió una voz femenina que se oía muy poco familiar para el francés, pero que este estaba seguro que pertenecía a su hermana a pesar de ello. Camus se tensó por completo al escucharla, e incluso sintió que no podría sostenerse en pie. Hasta que Atenea apoyó su mano en su espalda y le recordó que solo él podría recuperar a Isabelle, pero que de ser necesario, ni ella ni Afrodita lo abandonarían. Ni mucho menos Milo, por mucho que lo hiriera lo que fuera a suceder con su esposa. Aquello pareció calmar -al menos un poco- al galo y este asintió antes de volver la mirada en dirección a su Templo _'Me juré jamás permitir que llegara este momento. Pero ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás; y solo yo puedo destruir Piscis Austrinus. Y si eso es lo único que puedo hacer para que_ mi hermana _regrese, entonces que así sea...'_ Lo que siguió a aquellas palabras fue una explosión de Cosmos de magnitudes casi catastróficas. Y no se trataba de los dos Santos más fuertes del Santuario enfrentándose entre sí. Ni de una batalla como la que tuviera lugar en Virgo durante la Guerra Santa. Eran simplemente un Santo Dorado contra una Saintia de Plata. Un hombre con poderes de hielo y agua contra una mujer -su propia hermana- con poderes de fuego y hielo. ¿Quién resultaría vencedor? Nadie podía adivinarlo. En especial porque muy pocos allí -de hecho solo Milo y Camus- conocían a aquella mujer, ya que ni siquiera su diosa la había visto a pesar de ser una Saintia.

La batalla se extendió por un lapso casi interminable, obligando a que todos en el Santuario se pusieran en alerta, como si realmente se tratase de un enemigo de la diosa. No era una deidad, pero sí un enemigo. Piscis Austrinus -así como su dueña- habían dejado de servir a su propósito original desde hacía ya seis años. La batalla eventualmente se trasladó al Salón de Batallas de Acuario. Camus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes de solo pensar en ello. Era casi como un horrendo recordatorio del otro combate que había tenido lugar allí justamente siete años atrás. Tan cruento como el que estaban sosteniendo en ese instante y en el cual ambos contendientes habían perdido sus vidas. Rogaba a Atenea y a cuanta deidad le escuchara no tener que acabar así nuevamente. Ya no le importaba morir; lo había hecho dos veces a falta de una y, además, estaba entrenado para ello. Sin embargo, su entrenamiento no lo había preparado para deshacerse de la vida de alguien que no solo era de su misma sangre. Era alguien a quien _amaba._ Sin importar a quién sirviera en ese momento. Porque estaba seguro de que, muy dentro de aquella apariencia que solo le recordaba a la etapa más oscura de su propia vida, aún estaba su hermana mayor. La esposa de su mejor amigo. Un súbito cambio en el ambiente del Templo le hizo abrir nuevamente los ojos. Y observar en absoluto estupor lo que había a su alrededor. No recordaba que estuviese entre las habilidades de aquella Armadura _modificar los alrededores a voluntad._ Y aun así se encontró de pronto en un sitio similar al cráter de un volcán y, al mismo tiempo, al Infierno. Pero no exactamente al Hades sino a la Séptima Prisión, por la cual fluía el ardiente _Flegetonte_ *. La mujer frente a él se alistó para disparar su arco, mientras que el Santo de Acuario, aún aturdido por lo que había ocurrido solo pudo quedarse de pie inmóvil. Escuchó (o creyó escuchar) las voces de Afrodita, Atenea e incluso Shion llamándole pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Pronto comenzó a sentir que el calor allí se volvía absolutamente intolerable y se llevó una mano al pecho, jadeando pesadamente hasta que no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó de rodillas. Dos manos en sus hombros cubiertas por una armadura de un color tan blanco como las nieves de Siberia sin embargo lo detuvieron. Aquello provocó que, por un lado, Isabelle se detuviera en su intento de atacar a su hermano y le dirigiera una mirada _amenazante_ al intruso y que, por otra parte, Camus alzara sus ojos rubíes a su acompañante e inmediatamente dejara escapar un grito de sorpresa casi inaudible. El hombre a sus espaldas, Hyōga, sacudió la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir una palabra y en cambio le pidió que se marchara de regreso a Piscis.

- _No permitiré que alguien se atreva siquiera a destruir lo más cercano que tengo a una familia..._ -murmuró en ruso mientras ayudaba al mayor a ponerse de pie. En ese preciso instante la mujer frente a ellos pareció salir de su trance temporal y sonrió, levantando nuevamente su arco y encendiendo su Cosmos, preguntándole en un tono sarcástico qué podría hacer un Santo de Bronce frente a una _Saintia de Plata._

- _Je devrais-tu prévenir, vieille soeur... Ne le sous-estime pas_ …-. Camus se apoyó pesadamente en el hombro de su discípulo mientras que Afrodita se acercaba a ellos lentamente. Sin quitar sus ojos rubíes de los carmesís de su hermana, agregó, en ruso - _Tu esposo puede dar fe de ello... Y yo también..._ -. Lejos de estar siquiera ligeramente impresionada, la Saintia francesa solo continuó acumulando su Cosmos en su flecha, al tiempo que el magma que los rodeaba comenzó a arder. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, sin embargo, se encontró nuevamente observando a su ahora oponente con la misma mirada amenazante, aunque con una evidente mueca de sorpresa en su rostro. Hyōga estaba de pie con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y su Cosmos encendido. La mujer volvió a sonreír irónicamente, preguntándose si realmente intentaría algo tan temerario como la _Ejecución de Aurora,_ admitiendo que no creía que su hermano hubiera sido tan imprudente él mismo de enseñársela. A decir verdad, el joven siberiano estaba ya absolutamente harto de aquella mujer; si antes lo había cansado, ahora debía admitir que ya había tenido suficiente. Mientras tanto en una esquina del lugar, Afrodita miraba alternadamente entre la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo y la expresión en el rostro de su compañero. El cual apenas en ese instante notó que había palidecido. Y no exactamente porque estuviera asustado.

-¿Camus? -llamó el doceavo guardián. Al no recibir respuesta alguna volvió a llamarlo, nuevamente con el mismo resultado. De repente y a pesar de que llevaba su armadura puesta se dio cuenta de que había algo en su brazo derecho, con el cual sostenía a su compañero por la cintura. El grito de Hyōga al ejecutar su ataque y el de la mujer al recibirlo sin embargo ahogó la exclamación de horror del sueco al darse cuenta de su compañero no solo tenía una profunda herida en su abdomen sino que además había perdido el conocimiento por completo. El escandinavo alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia la batalla y supo que había terminado. No solo aquel paisaje aparentemente ilusorio se había disipado, sino que además en el Templo solo quedaba Hyōga además de ellos dos. Bajó una última vez la mirada a su compañero y murmuró:

- _Tu l'as formé bien. Très bien, je dois dire, Verseau..._ _Imagino que estarás orgulloso de él. Aunque créeme; no eres el único..._ -. Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo en su lengua natal germana, el sueco.

 **Notas de Autor:** Ahora, las respectivas aclaraciones y traducciones que olvidé hacer en el capítulo anterior y las hice al principio de este:

* _L'Étranger:_ El Extranjero. Obra publicada en el año 1942 por el escritor existencialista francés Albert Camus (1914-1960), creador del _absurdismo._ A dicho autor debe su nombre el Santo Dorado de Acuario.

* _Las Arpías devorarían mi alma hasta el día del Juicio Final:_ esta frase, dicha por Camus no aparece en ninguna versión de manga y anime (¡no se asusten!). En realidad, para quien, como yo, ha leído la Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri, se refiere al castigo a los violentos en el Séptimo Círculo del _Inferno_. Este está dividido en tres anillos. En el primero se castiga a quienes han atentado contra sus vidas -los suicidas- quienes, convertidos en frondosos árboles, son mordisqueados por arpías en espera del Juicio Final.

** _Flegetonte:_ también encontrado en la misma sección de la obra de Dante (Inferno, Séptimo Círculo). En este caso, el Flegetonte es un inmenso río de sangre ardiente en el que están sumergidas las almas de aquellos culpables de violencia hacia el prójimo. Está custodiado por centauros y su 'prisionero' más destacado es Alejandro Magno.

 **Traducciones** **:** nuevamente, todas en francés.

 _Tu ferais mieux de venir à bout avec ce gars avant qu'il ne lui inflige la colère d'Antares pour le vrai, Verseau: será mejor que acabes con este tipo antes de que arroje la ira de Antares sobre ti, Acuario._

 _Je suppose que je n'aie pas besoin de vous dire qui c'est, Vieux Maître._ _N'est-ce pas?: supongo que no necesito decirle quién es, Viejo Maestro. ¿No es así?_

 _Je me demande comme cela aurait fini s'il m'avait tiré Antares: me pregunto cómo habría terminado si me hubiera disparado Antares._

 _Mademoiselle: señorita_

 _Bonne journée: que tenga buen día_

 _J'espère que j'aussi, mon cher ami: eso espero, mi querido amigo._

 _Nous aussi, ma petite chèrie: nosotros también, mi querida niña_

 _Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir aussi, vieux frère, tu sais?: también estoy feliz de verte, hermano mayor, ¿sabes?_

 _Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre cela de moi, jeune sœur: creo que no necesitas oír eso de mí, hermana menor_

 _Non… Excusez-moi: no… Discúlpenme_

 _Je reviens dans un instant: regresaré en un momento_

 _Je devrais-tu prévenir, vieille sœur: debería advertirte, hermana mayor_

 _Ne le sous-estime pas: no lo subestimes_

 _Tu l'as formé bien. Très bien, je dois dire, Verseau: lo has entrenado bien._ _Demasiado bien, debo decir, Acuario._

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo con sus respectivas aclaraciones.

¡Saludos a todos!

 _Mythlover09_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

En la madrugada se desató una fuerte tormenta de lluvia y viento sobre Atenas. En la habitación principal de Piscis descansaba -o al menos eso intentaba hacer- el Santo Dorado de _Acuario._ A su lado, completamente silente y con un gesto de evidente preocupación en su rostro grácil, una mujer secaba constantemente el sudor que caía de las sienes del muchacho con un paño frío y húmedo, mientras que otra con una máscara plateada cubriendo su rostro limpiaba y vendaba sus heridas. Aquellas que su prometido, el Santo de Leo no había podido curar con su Cosmos. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mujer de cabello castaño oyó lo que solo pudo describir como _sollozos_ por parte de su acompañante, además de murmullos en francés, preguntándose por qué habría ocurrido algo semejante. Cuándo aprendería su hermana mayor. Marín se levantó luego de terminar de vendar el brazo izquierdo de su par dorado y le pidió a su acompañante que se retirara a descansar, explicándole que Afrodita se encontraba en la sala. Sabrina levantó la mirada carmesí a la mujer japonesa y asintió, admitiendo que necesitaba una taza de té o de lo contrario no estaba segura de poder dormir. La Saintia de Plata fijó su mirada en la mujer y luego en su camarada tendido en la cama con un gesto de pena. Ella no tenía ya familia. No podía imaginar cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel de lastimar de esa forma a su propia sangre. Y más aún porque no se trataba solo de Sabrina y Camus, sus hermanos. Las acciones de Isabelle habían herido quizá más profundamente a su propia hija y esposo. Solo esperaba que, al menos en el caso de la pequeña, esta nunca llegara a comprender la verdadera magnitud de lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto al Santo de Escorpio... Marín apretó inconscientemente sus puños y dientes al pensar en cómo podría reaccionar el heleno si se encontraran nuevamente y en una situación similar.

Afrodita se había dormido sentado en el sillón en la sala principal del Templo. Nunca se percató de que Marín ya se había marchado, ni de que Sabrina se encontraba en la cocina hasta que la mujer rusa se acercó a él lentamente y sacudió apenas su hombro para despertarlo. El Santo sueco parpadeó para quitarse los rastros de sueño de sus ojos y volteó a su derecha, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su huésped, quien devolvió el gesto cortésmente y le extendió una taza de té humeante. El joven escandinavo agradeció el favor y, poniéndose de pie, dirigió una mirada fugaz a la puerta de su habitación, encontrándola sorpresivamente entreabierta.

-¿Aquila se ha ido? -preguntó asombrado. Sabrina lo observó confundida por un momento. Afrodita entonces se disculpó por su error y murmuró que se refería a Marín, la Saintia que había atendido a Camus en la noche. Aquila era su Armadura de Plata. La mujer francesa entonces asintió, agregando que tampoco su hermano se encontraba ya en la habitación. Aunque no estaba segura cómo había podido recuperarse tan rápidamente, considerando que había estado con fiebre prácticamente toda la noche. Y que estaba además demasiado lastimado.

-Quizás eso le tome más tiempo, señora Arnàud... -respondió el sueco -Pero no se preocupe; si existen huesos duros de roer aquí en el Santuario, Camus es definitivamente uno de ellos...

-Doce años en Siberia tienen que haber dado sus frutos, Sabrina... -completó, justamente, el Santo galo. En cuanto la mujer volteó a verlo se dio cuenta de que el joven escandinavo tenía razón respecto de que quizá le tomara tiempo recuperarse de sus heridas. Llevaba puesta su Armadura Dorada, pero aquello no impedía que se vieran los vendajes en sus brazos. Mucho menos ocultaba su dificultad para moverse. Apenas podía sostenerse sobre su pierna izquierda, por lo que estaba forzando la derecha (que no estaba demasiado sana) más de la cuenta. Afrodita se acercó rápidamente a él como previendo que fuera a caer en cualquier momento, a pesar de que aquello nunca sucedió. De todas maneras, Camus no pudo más que agradecer que su compañero estuviera ahí.

-No sé cuánto más vaya a durar esto, Piscis, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí. Necesito regresar a Acuario... No ha habido nadie allí desde...-. Cayó ligeramente hacia adelante con su rostro apoyado en el hombro de su par sueco. Se sintió repentinamente agitado, como si la fiebre que lo había invadido durante la noche hubiese regresado con más fuerza aún. Su rostro tenía apenas un ligero rubor y estaba empapado de sudor. ' _Dieux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Por Atenea... esto no puede estar sucediendo ahora.._.' Afrodita pareció percibir no solo la lucha interna en la que se encontraba su amigo, sino además la creciente _turbación en su Cosmos._ Como si estuviese intentando compensar por el calor que invadía lentamente a su custodio, la Armadura de Acuario comenzó no solo a brillar sino también a _resonar ensordecedoramente._ Al menos para Sabrina, quien era completamente ajena a que aquello era en realidad algo normal.

-Las Armaduras, no importa el rango al que pertenezcan, fueron creadas para proteger a sus portadores, señora. Parte de esa 'protección' implica percibir e intentar contrarrestar lo que sea que esté afectando a su dueño... Deberé pedirle que se marche al Templo Principal junto a la señorita Saori y el Patriarca... Lo que verá a continuación no va a agradarle en absoluto...-. Sin entender a qué se refería exactamente con eso, la mujer francesa bajó la mirada a su hermano. Y en ese momento lo comprendió, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados. La armadura estaba cubierta de lo que solo podía definir como _escarcha._ Casi como si estuviese intentando congelar a su dueño. Para aumentar aún más su sorpresa, sin embargo, Sabrina se dio cuenta de que una intensa y casi cegadora luz dorada cubrió por completo el cuerpo del francés mayor y que, además, la temperatura en el templo disminuyó considerablemente por escasos minutos. Cuando aquel brillo desapareció, su hermano no solo tenía aún su Armadura puesta sino que estaba de pie, con su mano en el hombro de su compañero. Lucía ligeramente pálido aún, aunque aquello parecía ser lo único fuera de lugar en su semblante. No estaba segura cómo se encontraría respecto de sus heridas.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, soeur..._ -dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que la mujer asumió como tranquilizadora. Y que recibió como tal -Supongo que Afrodita debe haberte mencionado que esto tomaría algo más de tiempo...

-¿Crees poder regresar a Acuario ahora o prefieres quedarte? Mara, Mei y Nadine vendrán a almorzar. Espero no te moleste... ¡Ah, y me olvidaba del niño! ¿Dónde está, señora Arnàud?

-Hazte y hazle un favor y llámale por su nombre, Afro... -murmuró el francés con una sonrisa apenas más amplia -No sé si te lo dije, pero... ella es Piscis. Detesta las formalidades tanto como tú el café...-. Al sueco le sorprendió más que su habitualmente reservado y en ocasiones extremadamente respetuoso camarada le llamara por el apodo que tenía allí en el Santuario que el último comentario que había hecho. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a tomar café cada mañana prácticamente como la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden Dorada, Camus no despreciaba una taza de té muy de vez en cuando. Él, por su parte, no podía siquiera soportar el aroma a café. Y, como si se hubiese tratado de una especie de bendición, su aprendiza Nadine era exactamente igual a él. El galo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y murmuró que lejos estaba de sus intenciones marcharse en ese momento. Por un lado, no lo creía prudente aún. Por otro, no estaría siendo demasiado agradecido con su hospitalidad. El hombre de cabello cian asintió, pidiéndoles a los dos que lo acompañaran al comedor. Estos no lo dudaron un segundo y asintieron.

Al menos media hora más tarde, Aiolos y Shun acompañaron a las tres niñas al Templo de Piscis, ajenos al hecho de que el sueco tenía visitas. Se percataron de ello al entrar en Acuario e intentar anunciarse con su custodio encendiendo sus Cosmos. El galo percibió aquello desde el Doceavo Templo, por lo que inmediatamente informó a sus compañeros que estaba allí con Afrodita y su hermana menor. Sorprendida, Mara preguntó por el pequeño que acompañaba a la mujer, admitiendo que no lo había visto desde lo ocurrido en Acuario. Después de largos minutos en los que fue evidente que tanto Camus como su par sueco estaban deliberando cómo había podido comunicarse la niña griega con su tío, finalmente este suspiró y respondió que Alexéi estaba en el Templo Principal, pero que Afrodita iría por él en un momento. Una vez que su padrino lo liberara, concluyó con un suspiro de frustración. Mara no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella reacción. Aparentemente había mucho por conocer y aprender de su padre y su tío. Es decir, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. En ese momento agradeció que Mü la hubiera llevado a aquel lugar tan misterioso para ella. Ahora no solo tenía una verdadera familia, sino también mucha gente que cuidaría de ella sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero a quienes primero debía conocer más. Y no veía la hora de que su verdadera aventura comenzara. Una vez que Afrodita regresó de recoger a Alexéi en el Templo principal, su joven doncella de tan solo 14 años sirvió el desayuno. Camus observó la mesa servida _abundantemente_ por algunos segundos y, fijando sus ojos rubíes en los cerúleos de la adolescente de tez marfileña y cabello prácticamente albino, murmuró que no era necesaria tanta atención. Al menos no para él, su hermana y sus sobrinos. Afrodita no pudo más que asentir; tampoco él era una persona de un apetito tan grande. Marisse entonces se disculpó, admitiendo que quizá debería haber preguntado antes de cocinar pero que simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Invadido por una curiosidad inusual en él, el galo le preguntó de dónde venía, admitiendo que por un lado su acento le resultaba familiar y, por otro, había preparado un desayuno poco usual en Grecia. Ella asintió y respondió:

-Oslo, Noruega; el maestro del señor Afrodita nos trajo a mi hermana y a mí a los seis meses de edad... Sus doncellas nos criaron hasta los cuatro años ¿Usted lo conoce?

-¿Arjen de Piscis? Sí; lo recuerdo. Aunque debo admitir que no demasiado. No estaba aquí cuando vine de Dijon y solo lo vi en un par de ocasiones antes de ir a Siberia...-. Levantó la mirada a su camarada y dijo -Discúlpame... Afrodita; ¿te molestaría que nos acompañe?

-¿Es necesario que responda, Acuario? Es más; debo admitir que me sorprende que lo hayas sugerido siquiera...-. Luego de eso le indicó a la adolescente que tomara asiento junto a Mara. Tanto la niña griega como su primo estaban absolutamente deleitados con la cocina de la adolescente escandinava. Nunca habían probado otra comida que no fuera griega, francesa e italiana. Cuando les comentaron aquello a Piscis y Acuario, Camus sonrió, explicándoles que una de sus camaradas era italiana; y una excelente cocinera. Por otro lado, había un Santo español, uno chino e incluso uno _brasileño_ también. Mei asintió, aclarando que se refería a Shura de Capricornio, Dokho de Libra y Aldebarán de Tauro. Mara asintió agradecida, admitiendo con una sonrisa que le encantaría conocer a esos Santos.

-Oh créeme, pequeña; no faltará la ocasión mientras permanezcas aquí... -fue la respuesta de Afrodita, quien luego miró casi de soslayo a su camarada y agregó -Porque imagino que a su edad debes haber considerado que necesita alguien que le enseñe a dominar su Cosmos, ¿verdad?

-Debería responder que una decisión así le corresponde a su padre, pero ni él me perdonaría pasarlo por alto. Después de todo...

-Eres su padrino... -intervino Sabrina, quien había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación de los dos jóvenes -Dudo mucho que Milo se niegue a que al menos le sugieras qué hacer... Además...

-Mara no es de Escorpio; ya lo sé...-. Volvió la mirada rubí a los granates de la niña y finalmente le preguntó si quería visitar el área de entrenamiento después del desayuno. Aunque probablemente no pudiesen hacer nada ese día. Los ojos de la niña helena se iluminaron, así como los de sus amigas, quienes sonrieron al notar su felicidad. A pesar de que ella misma era aún una niña, Mei podía notar que, si finalmente recibía su entrenamiento del Santo de Acuario (o probablemente de una de las Saintias de Plata), Mara podría ser tan poderosa como Marín o Shaina cuando aprendiera a controlar su Cosmos. Su propio maestro le había dicho que ella tenía ya un gran control de su Cosmos para su edad y que probablemente sería un prodigio. Aunque lejos estaba la joven china de alardear. No estaba en su carácter hacerlo ya que, de hecho, era tan prudente como Camus. Sabía a la perfección que tenía tan solo 10 años y que, por lo tanto, le quedaba mucho por aprender.

-El maestro Dokho no dudaría en recordarte que eres muy pequeña para analizar demasiado las cosas, Mei... -dijo el francés de repente -Además, existen en realidad más de dos tipos de Acuario si me permites. Ninguno de ellos es exactamente _rebuscado_ sin embargo... ¿Andrómeda nunca te ha dicho eso?

-Cientos de veces, señor... -admitió la chica encogiéndose levemente de hombros -Pero... creo que aún no he aprendido...-. Se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente miró el reloj en su muñeca y abrió los ojos sorprendida -¡Oh dioses, debo irme! Mi maestro y la señorita June me esperan. Señor Afrodita, Marisse-san, gracias por el desayuno... Mara, Alexéi; fue un placer. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo. ¿Vienes, Nadine?

-Por supuesto...-. La joven etíope se levantó de la mesa e, inclinándose respetuosamente ante su maestro y el joven francés, saludó -Que tengan muy buenos días, maestro Afrodita, Acuario. Aunque imagino que a usted lo veré en un momento. Hoy debemos entrenar con la señorita Marín en el Coliseo...

-También Simón y Théo, Nadine... -respondió Camus -Y por favor, ¿puedo pedirles _a ambas_ que solo me llamen por mi nombre desde ahora? _Tu_ _me fais paraître plus vieux de moi..._ -. Afrodita no pudo contener la risa ante ese comentario. ¿Desde cuándo su par galo tenía ese sentido del humor? Las niñas solo pudieron asentir, agradeciendo a Atenea que se habían puesto sus máscaras así los dos Santos no podían ver el rubor casi carmesí en sus rostros.

Como lo había prometido, Camus llevó a su sobrina al Coliseo. Alexéi y Sabrina se encontraban en el Templo de Aries, donde Mü y Kiki los habían invitado a tomar una taza de té mientras el Santo de Acuario estaba ocupado. Al ingresar en la arena del Coliseo, se encontraron con dos jóvenes de la edad de Nadine. El primero era tan alto como Kiki aunque más robusto, con el cabello hasta la cintura de un color azul casi negro atado en una cola a media altura y una banda borgoña alrededor de su frente, tez morena y ojos avellanos. Su nombre era Simón, era oriundo de Lisboa, Portugal y era el aprendiz de Shura de Capricornio. Su amigo (su mejor amigo en efecto) era un chico de su misma estatura aunque tan delgado como Camus, con el cabello castaño oscuro al ras del cuello, la tez bronceada y los ojos caobas. Su nombre era Théo, era oriundo de Marsella y su maestro era Aiolos de Sagitario. Cuando este último se percató de la presencia de su coterráneo allí, levantó la mirada y le saludó tan seriamente como el mismo Santo de Acuario acostumbraba hacerlo incluso con sus camaradas. La niña de ojos granates de pie junto al galo se sorprendió al ver aquello. No había visto a ninguno de los aprendices ya que solo había visitado el recinto donde entrenaban y vivían las Saintias. Era evidente tan solo con una mirada cuánto respeto guardaban aquellos jóvenes hacia los hombres al servicio de Atenea.

-Théo, _permette-moi de te présenter ma nièce. Elle est Mara, la fille de ma sœur et le Saint de Scorpion_ …-. Levantó la mirada al otro aprendiz y dijo, en portugués y dedicándole una leve sonrisa - _Espero sepas disculparme, Simón…_

- _Por supuesto, señor. Tampoco puedo evitar hablar en mi lengua natal frente a mis amigos._ _Solo Théo me entiende... Además... il m'a donné des leçons en français, vous savez?_

- _Et tu parles très bien, laissez-moi tu dire…_ -. Luego de un momento y al percatarse de que la joven que acompañaba a Camus los observaba confundida, decidieron que lo más apropiado (especialmente para Mara) sería volver al griego. Y así lo hicieron. Aunque la curiosidad pudo más que el muchacho portugués y este le preguntó a Mara si su madre no era francesa.

-De hecho no... -respondió ella con un leve rubor en el rostro al saberse el centro de atención de los dos amigos -Mi... Mi madre es de San Petersburgo, Rusia. La madre de Alexéi, el niño que está en Aries con el señor Mü y Kiki es francesa. Sin embargo, he aprendido a hablar francés y ruso de mi madre y mi nodriza...-. Una mano apretando gentilmente su hombro la hizo alzar la mirada al Santo a su lado, quien murmuró justamente en ruso que no era necesario que continuara hablando si no lo deseaba. Después de todo, concluyó con una leve sonrisa, los dos jóvenes eran exactamente como sus maestros. En especial, agregó ensanchando apenas su sonrisa, el chico portugués, a quien Aldebarán y Shura habían encontrado en un pueblo en la frontera entre España y Portugal cuatro años atrás. En cuanto a Théo, concluyó, no era realmente oriundo de Marsella, sino de _Viena_. Estaba bajo la custodia de un marino galo que lo había encontrado en el puerto a orillas del Mediterráneo.

-¿Y ese hombre sabía que poseías un Cosmos? -preguntó completamente sorprendida la niña griega, a lo que el joven francés respondió que no, sino que solo descubrió que era 'diferente' cuando Camus y Aiolos fueron a buscarlo a Marsella. El Santo de Sagitario entonces decidió que lo tomaría como su discípulo a pesar de no haber nacido bajo su signo. De hecho, finalizó con una amplia sonrisa, era de Leo.

-Aiolos detesta interrumpir o intervenir en las obligaciones de los demás tanto como yo, _chèrie..._ -dijo Camus, a lo que luego agregó que Aiolia acababa de recibir a su primera aprendiza en efecto. Astrea, una joven argiva actualmente de 13 años que pronto tendría su combate por la Armadura de Bronce de Pegaso frente a nada menos que su antiguo portador.

-Eso es de lo que deseábamos hablar con usted, Acuario... -dijo de pronto Simón, lo que hizo al francés fijar la mirada en los ojos castaños del europeo más joven. Asintió levemente para permitirle explicarse y el chico entonces preguntó si su propio discípulo le había mencionado que había tomado dos aprendices para entrenarlos para conseguir su antigua Armadura de Bronce.

-No he visto a Hyōga en estos últimos días honestamente, Simón. Aunque sí he notado que hay dos pequeños en Piscis a quienes no recuerdo haber visto en el Santuario antes...

-Ingrid y Alexander... -respondió Afrodita. Camus volteó quizá demasiado súbitamente y sintió un ligero mareo, aunque se recuperó rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza, alzando sus rubíes a los ojos azules de su amigo. Este sonrió y se disculpó por sorprenderlo de esa manera, admitiendo que no había podido evitar oír su conversación con los niños. El galo volvió a sacudir la cabeza y le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por ello. Su expresión sin embargo se volvió seria casi inmediatamente y cuestionó al muchacho escandinavo acerca de lo que supiera respecto de esos dos niños. El joven de cabello cian asintió y murmuró que un antiguo compañero de entrenamiento en Groenlandia le había encargado entrenarlos. No obstante, sus Cosmos no eran ni remotamente similares al de él, por lo que había pedido a su antiguo discípulo que se encargara de ellos.

-¿Ambos son Acuario?

-No. En primer lugar, son _mellizos_ ; en segundo lugar, los separa un día. Y quizá lo más extraño es su signo. Ingrid es Acuario...

-Alexander es Piscis... -completó el francés cuando entendió qué había querido decir su camarada -Son _gemelos cúspide._ Febrero 22 y 23...

-Así es... -dijo el sueco -Lo lamento, Acuario; no era mi intención molestarte. Pero creí prudente que te enteraras de esto por mí antes que nadie. Y algo más... Hyōga debe marcharse a Siberia mañana a primera hora, si deseas despedirte. Me asignaron para acompañarlo hasta allí y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, por lo que no regresaré hasta dentro de una semana...-. Camus se acercó a su compañero de armas y, colocando una mano en el hombro del escandinavo, simplemente le deseó suerte en su viaje, admitiendo con una leve y visiblemente triste sonrisa en su rostro que no había nada que deseara más que poder despedirse de su sucesor. Sin embargo, ahora tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

Esa noche al regresar al Onceavo Templo, sin embargo, el joven galo se encontró con la sorpresa de que no solo se encontraba allí su hermana, sus sobrinos y su ahora _cuñado_ , sino además el muchacho siberiano y sus pares de Andrómeda y Libra junto a sus respectivas parejas. La del discípulo del anciano maestro, a diferencia de June, era una joven de origen chino sin Cosmos ni poder alguno. Shunrei era tan alta y delgada como Saori, con el cabello lacio hasta los codos negro-azulado atado en una gruesa trenza baja, tez clara y hermosos ojos verde-azulados. Vestía ropas tradicionales chinas en un tono rosado con los bordes de la camiseta de mangas tres cuartas blancos y un bordado dorado sobre el lado izquierdo de la misma. En sus pies llevaba alpargatas negras. Camus no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver aquella escena absolutamente familiar frente a sus ojos, los cuales incluso se empañaron visiblemente de lágrimas contenidas. La joven china, no acostumbrada a visitar más que el Templo de Libra se inclinó ante el compañero de su prometido y murmuró una disculpa -en chino-, ruborizándose imperceptiblemente al percatarse de su error. No obstante y para su sorpresa, Camus sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que le hubiese resultado imposible dirigirse a Dokho en su juventud de no haber aprendido al menos a entablar una conversación normal con él en su lengua natal.

-Nuevamente lo siento entonces, Acuario... -respondió, esta vez, en japonés, la lengua de su compañero de la infancia -Si me lo permite, regresaré a la cocina...

-Camus... -dijo él en respuesta y casi en un murmullo cuando la mujer no había hecho más que voltear en dirección a la pequeña habitación junto a la sala. Shunrei se detuvo en la puerta de la misma y volvió a mirarlo confundida, a lo que él sonrió y simplemente dijo que nadie allí se dirigía a ellos por sus título excepto quizás algunos Santos de Bronce y aprendices, quienes lo hacían meramente por una cuestión de respeto. Y aunque ella fuera en realidad ajena al Santuario, era nada menos que la prometida de uno de sus Santos. Ni siquiera se atrevería a hablarle o tratarla como a una doncella. La joven china asintió y se inclinó antes de continuar su camino. Una vez que la muchacha se marchó, seguida por Sabrina y los niños, el galo volvió sus ojos rubíes a los tres antiguos Santos de Bronce quienes, extrañamente, aún vestían dichas Armaduras. Al percatarse de la no muy oculta sorpresa en el rostro estoico del europeo mayor, Shiryu sonrió, explicándole que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a pasar por encima de aquellos que les habían legado sus Armaduras Doradas mientras estos permanecieran junto a Atenea. Por otro lado, agregó, habían ido a Acuario a _despedirse de él y Milo_.

-¿También tú y Shun deben marcharse? Mei está aquí; ¿dónde te asignaron entrenarla?-. Aquella última pregunta estaba dirigida obviamente al joven Santo de Andrómeda, el maestro de la niña china. El joven de cabellos verdes entonces respondió que debía marcharse a Etiopía. Mientras los escuchaba, el Santo de Escorpio solo podía observar al menor completamente absorto. Todo aprendiz destinado a obtener la Armadura de Andrómeda era enviado a aquella isla sobre el Pacífico. Esta sin embargo ya no existía; y habían sido él y Afrodita de Piscis quienes no solo habían destruido la isla, sino al antiguo maestro de Shun. Daidalos de Cefeo. El joven de Bronce pareció darse cuenta de ello, por lo que alzó sus ojos verdes-azulados al heleno y dijo:

-Sé lo que estás pensando y temo que debo contradecirte, Milo... ¿Dónde crees que ha estado June hasta su regreso a Grecia?-. Sin embargo retrocedió un par de pasos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que había cometido un error y desvió la mirada de la de su compañero Dorado. Una mano en su hombro sin embargo le hizo levantar el rostro nuevamente y se encontró con los rubíes de Camus. El francés sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que no debía avergonzarse por algo tan insignificante. Después de todo, aunque aún portaran sus Armaduras de Bronce y por ende pertenecieran a un rango menor al de él o Milo, aquello ya no importaba. Ni para ellos ni menos aún para _Atenea y Shion._ Finalmente su semblante recuperó su habitual seriedad y, dirigiéndose entonces al discípulo del bicentenario Santo de Libra, repitió la pregunta que le había formulado al joven de Andrómeda, admitiendo que no recordaba que él tuviera un discípulo a cargo. El joven de cabello cobalto sonrió y respondió que justamente para eso estaba allí en Acuario. En ese momento, Milo apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice, dijo:

-Sabes que Mara tiene la edad suficiente para aprender a utilizar su Cosmos, ¿verdad? Sé que es Acuario y que su Cosmos dista enormemente de parecerse en algo al de Libra, pero...

-Creíste prudente que alguien como Dokho la entrenara. Sabes que no podría, ni en el más loco de mis sueños oponerme a algo así. Además... Alguien debe entrenar a Alexéi; y, desafortunadamente debo admitir, el guardián de su signo ya tiene sus propias responsabilidades que atender...-. Aquello último lo dijo entregándole una mirada casi furtiva a Shun, dando a entender que el pequeño era en efecto de Virgo.

-¿Permitiría entonces que yo lo haga, Acuario? -preguntó un joven de acento europeo aunque no exactamente griego o francés a espaldas de Shun. Los tres Santos de Bronce giraron sorprendidos al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Raras veces un Santo de Plata -que no fuera alguna de las _Saintias_ \- se presentaba en los Templos de los Santos Dorados a menos que alguno de ellos requiriese su presencia. Aunque, al parecer, el muchacho árabe en realidad se dirigía al Templo Principal a reportarse con el Patriarca y escuchó aquella conversación solo por casualidad. Algol de Perseo, de 21 años, estatura y físico similares a los de Shiryu, con el cabello castaño cobrizo, tez clara y ojos color olivo se inclinó ante los dos muchachos de mayor rango para luego repetir el gesto -quizá de manera más amistosa que estrictamente respetuosa- hacia los tres jóvenes de Bronce, disculpándose con Camus por interrumpirlo y reiterándole su oferta. El muchacho árabe era en realidad escorpiano. Quizá su sobrino le resultaría un desafío bastante difícil de enfrentar pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, el galo sentía que podía confiar plenamente en aquel hombre.

-No te preocupes por ello ahora, Perseo... -respondió finalmente el galo asintiendo -Hablaremos más tarde. Imagino que Su Ilustrísima ha de estar esperándote. De lo contrario, me sorprende que alguien como tú, Cerbero o Auriga vengan a este lugar porque sí...-. Perseo se inclinó respetuosamente antes de asentir y agradecer la amabilidad de su par Dorado. Luego continuó su camino hacia el Templo Principal. Aunque aquello resultara de alguna manera una falta de respeto hacia un superior como lo era un Santo Dorado en su caso particular, el joven árabe había decidido no mencionar a su par galo que en realidad eso era lo que debía discutir con el Patriarca y Atenea. Es decir, el mismo Shion había sugerido que un Santo de Plata se hiciera cargo del pequeño Alexéi poco después de que la Saintia de Piscis Austrinus atacara el Santuario. En principio, no obstante, había pensado en Misty de Lacerta, el otro galo en la Orden. Hasta que el mismo Algol se ofreció a hacerlo él mismo.

El Santo de Acuario, su par de Escorpio y los dos niños regresaron al Coliseo esa tarde, donde se encontraron con los pequeños que había mencionado Afrodita. Nadie creería que eran en realidad mellizos puesto que, mientras en general estos poseían al menos un mínimo rasgo diferente entre sí aquellos dos niños eran exactamente _idénticos._ Tenían 8 años, eran levemente más altos y robustos que Alexéi, con el cabello prácticamente _escarlata_ como la aguja de Milo, tez rojiza como la de Hyōga y ojos aguamarinas. El niño, Alexander vestía sudadera sin mangas, pantalones cortos de color azul pálido con un cinturón y alpargatas negras. Ingrid, por su parte, llevaba puestos leotardos violetas, calzas rojas con un pañuelo alrededor de la cintura y polainas blancas y alpargatas negras. Los dos llevaban como única protección una pieza de metal sobre el pecho y el hombro; Alexander en el derecho y su hermana en el izquierdo. Por último, la niña tenía una máscara bronce cubriendo su rostro. Sin embargo, Camus se inclinó para estar a su altura y, sosteniendo suavemente la barbilla de la pequeña con una mano, removió tan sutilmente la máscara de su rostro con la otra, revelando los hermosos -casi hipnóticos- ojos aguamarinas de la chica escandinava. Aquello dibujó una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa en el rostro del europeo, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y apoyando su mano en el hombro de la niña. En ese instante, Marín se acercó a ellos y, bajando la mirada a los gemelos, les presentó a los dos Santos Dorados y a sus jóvenes acompañantes. Grande fue la sorpresa de los groenlandeses al saber que Mara y Alexéi eran nada menos que _familiares directos_ de los Santos de Acuario y Escorpio. Es decir, sobrina del primero e hija del segundo en el caso de Mara y sobrino del primero en el caso de Alexéi. Alexander fue el primero en reaccionar e invitar a los dos pequeños a entrenar con ellos, alzando la mirada a Marín como buscando aprobación. La castaña accedió a su petición asintiendo con una sonrisa bajo su máscara. Un gesto que Acuario no pudo evitar imitar al ver la expresión en los ojos de los dos niños. Una vez que estos se retiraron, la mujer japonesa decidió hacerle la misma 'propuesta' al Santo Dorado, a lo que este respondió:

-Agradezco la invitación, Aquila, pero debo marcharme ahora...-. La mujer japonesa notó un atisbo de preocupación en la voz del francés, aunque fiel a su costumbre prefirió no cuestionarlo acerca de a qué se refería. Dónde debía marcharse. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Camus le preguntó si no le resultaba extraño que Shaina no se hubiese reportado en el Santuario desde los últimos tres días, cuando se suponía debía haber regresado de la misión de reconocimiento a la que había sido enviada en Italia. La Saintia de Aquila se tensó al escuchar eso. Era cierto. Ni siquiera había tenido contacto con su amiga a través de su Cosmos para mantenerla al tanto de su estado y del progreso de la misión. Y ni Shion ni Dokho de Libra habían recibido noticias de ella. Sin embargo no podía imaginar por qué solicitarían la asistencia de un Santo de Hielo para ir a un lugar como en el que se encontraba la Saintia de Ofiuco. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión habían enviado a _Escorpio y Piscis_ a la Isla de Andrómeda, en las costas etíopes del Océano Índico. Sin embargo, su amiga estaba en una de las tres islas volcánicas de Italia.

-Creo que olvidas algo, Aquila... -dijo de pronto Milo, habiendo permanecido en silencio hasta ese instante. La mujer desvió la mirada de su compañero galo, fijándola en cambio en el hombre heleno, quien simplemente asintió y murmuró -El volcán Vesubio* no se encuentra exactamente en Nápoles. Por otro lado, no es allí donde está Shaina, sino en _Módena**._ ¿Tienes idea qué o quién puede haber allí?-. Marín volvió a mirar a Camus y, en un acto que sorprendió a ambos guerreros, se quitó su máscara de plata. Solo uno de ellos conocía su rostro: Aiolia. No obstante olvidaron rápidamente aquello cuando se percataron de lo que había en los ojos de la mujer oriental. _Lágrimas._ Quizá el Santo de Acuario había sido entrenado para no demostrar sus sentimientos. No obstante, no hacerlo en ese preciso instante sería casi como renunciar completamente a su _humanidad._ Caminó lentamente hacia la mujer y tomó la máscara que sostenía en su mano izquierda, levantando apenas ligeramente su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. Una vez que esta lo hizo, apretando los dientes con un gesto de frustración en su rostro, el francés murmuró:

-No te preocupes; la encontraré incluso si debo sacrificar mi vida una vez más. Nunca me he arrepentido de morir después de todo. No sería digno de llamarme _Santo de Atenea_ ni tampoco de _Acuario_ si así fuera...-. Se inclinó levemente y se dio vuelta con la intención de retirarse al Templo del Patriarca cuando la voz de su mejor amigo lo detuvo, recordándole que probablemente alguien lamentaría su muerte incluso más que él. Y no se refería precisamente a sí mismo. El francés sacudió la cabeza sin voltear para ver a su amigo de frente y respondió que dudaba que alguien que le había dado muerte por voluntad de ambos se lamentara, recordándole su última conversación en Escorpio antes de que los Santos de Bronce llegaran a Acuario. Milo no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Después de todo, ese había sido el propósito tanto de Camus como de Hyōga desde el inicio de la batalla en el Santuario. Ambos deseaban por encima de todo luchar por su Diosa. Sin embargo, ambos deseaban al mismo tiempo enfrentarse una única y última vez, sabiendo que uno de ellos (sino los dos) inevitablemente moriría. El Santo de Escorpio apoyó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo y simplemente le pidió que tuviera cuidado antes de dejarlo ir.

En el salón principal del Templo de Atenea, Shion y Saori se encontraban en compañía de Mü de Aries. El joven de cabello lila estaba arrodillado frente a su diosa y su antiguo maestro cuando percibió los Cosmos de sus pares de Libra y Acuario acercarse. El primero no era Shiryu, sino su maestro chino, Dokho. Esto indudablemente sorprendió tanto al primer custodio como al Patriarca bicentenario, quienes inmediatamente voltearon a encontrarse con los enormes orbes oscuros del oriental devolviéndoles una mirada de absoluta preocupación poco habitual en su semblante naturalmente calmo. A su lado, Acuario parecía intentar por todos los medios posibles _no quebrarse_ ante sus máximas autoridades. No obstante ni siquiera su estoicismo le permitiría hacer tal cosa tan pronto como escuchó a Mü -a instancias de Shion- pedirle al Antiguo Maestro que se explicara acerca del motivo de su presencia. Y, muy especialmente, de la compañía que llevaba. Finalmente el lemuriano de aparentes 20 años e intensos ojos borgoñas se dirigió a un ya cabizbajo galo y le preguntó qué le ocurría y por qué había llevado con él al Santo de Libra.

-No, Shion... -interrumpió el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro -Fui yo quien le pedí a Acuario que me permitiera acompañarlo. No me perdonaría llevar a uno de los chicos de Bronce a un lugar como al que debemos ir...

-¿Y...? ¿De qué lugar estás hablando, Dokho? Responde por favor... -dijo Atenea con un dejo de desesperación en su voz. Antes de que el oriental pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, su par europeo sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de evidente sorpresa en su rostro y preguntó si nadie le había informado acerca de la misión que les habían asignado. O que, en realidad, le habían asignado a él. Al no obtener más respuesta que el silencio de parte de la mujer, el francés desvió su mirada rubí de los ojos verdes-azulados de ella y murmuró que aparentemente alguien intentaba ocultarle la desaparición de uno de sus Santos. Más precisamente, de una de sus _Saintias,_ Shaina de Ofiuco.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurrió, Acuario?-. Esta vez fue Shion quien preguntó, ante la imposibilidad de la mujer griega de hacerlo debido al estupor. El galo se dirigió nuevamente al Patriarca, para luego dirigirle una mirada tan intensa como _perspicaz_ a su par tibetano. El lemuriano más joven estaba más pálido de lo que era naturalmente y tenía los dientes y los puños apretados. Camus prefirió no cuestionar el motivo de tal reacción simplemente para no profundizar aún más el dolor, la _agonía_ de su joven diosa. Y del mismo maestro del Santo de Aries, a quien el mismo Santo de Acuario le tenía tanto respeto como a su par de Libra. A ambos en realidad; aunque le había costado un largo tiempo admitir sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho de Bronce. Uno de los mejores amigos de su propio discípulo siberiano. Finalmente Saori fue quien rompió el silencio que se había formado, preguntándole a Camus cuándo se suponía que debía marcharse y si no le resultaba extraño que nuevamente le asignaran a una misión a Italia. No precisamente por el lugar, sino específicamente por él.

-Entiendo a qué se refiere, señorita. También lo he pensado... Sin embargo, mi hermana no se encuentra exactamente en _Bolonia._ Y Piamonte se encuentra demasiado alejado de allí. Son casi... 350 kilómetros. Sin embargo, recuerdo que había capturado a sus aprendizas y las había llevado a los _Alpes Franceses..._ Antiguo Maestro; temo que no puedo aceptar su ayuda. Le... le ruego me perdone, pero no puedo permitirle que arriesgue su vida por algo que debí haber resuelto cinco años atrás...

-Espera... ¿A qué te refieres Camus? -preguntó el Santo chino. El europeo sin embargo no respondió sino hasta que el Patriarca y Atenea lo autorizaron a retirarse. Fue entonces que dirigió sus ojos rubíes completamente empañados en lágrimas a las tres figuras detrás de él y murmuró, en francés ' _Shion, ma Déesse Athéna._ _Je vous prie de me promettre que vous allez prendre soin d'eux. Je sais que Mara a Milo. Mais Alexéi n'aura plus personne une fois que sa mère part le lendemain de ce soir…'_ Finalmente concluyó despidiéndose, en griego _'En lo que a mí respecta, siempre será mi más grande honor el haberos servido. Sin mencionar que no dejaré de agradecer el haber peleado a vuestro lado, Antiguo Maestro. Ni el haber dejado la vida de nuestra Señora y el destino de la Tierra en manos de esos jóvenes. Nuestros_ hermanos...' Dicho aquello, se retiró, levemente cabizbajo. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ellos, Dokho podía percibir que el muchacho galo estaba cuanto menos _sollozando._ Y no recordaba, en los (escasos) años que había compartido con aquel hombre que este hubiera siquiera dejado entrever una emoción o expresión semejante. Sí recordaba algo así de parte de Mü, Aiolia, su hermano Aiolos o Milo. Camus sin embargo era, a los ojos del bicentenario Santo de Libra tan _imperturbable_ como el Santo de Virgo.

 **Lugar Desconocido**

La mujer italiana abrió lentamente sus ojos verde-azulados e inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la sien. Sentía no solo como si su cráneo se hubiera partido en dos sino que no podía ver con claridad y, además, estaba _herida._ Seriamente herida. Intentó levantarse, más le fue completamente imposible ya que, apenas se sostenía sobre sus rodillas, el entorno parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, forzándola a recostarse nuevamente sobre la rígida y, además, _despareja_ superficie debajo de su cuerpo. A tientas buscó con su mirada algo que le indicara dónde se hallaba exactamente, más todo lo que encontró fue absoluta oscuridad. Además de ello, descubrió no solo que no estaba sola en esa especie de prisión oscura, sino que quienquiera que fuera su acompañante estaba sollozando. Y murmurando palabras en un idioma que, a pesar de no hablarlo personalmente, reconoció rápidamente como _ruso._ Después de todo, dos de sus camaradas hablaban esa misma lengua; uno de ellos era en efecto oriundo de aquellas tierras en el norte eurasiático*. Shaina se quitó la única pieza que había quedado intacta de su máscara, cubriendo apenas el lado izquierdo de su rostro y giró -no sin un cierto grado de dificultad- hacia su derecha, desde donde provenía aquel sonido, llamando a quienquiera que estuviese allí. Una voz pequeña, entrecortada y femenina entonces respondió, nuevamente en ruso, que su nombre era Katrina y que alguien, no sabía quién, las había secuestrado a ella y a su mejor amiga Iris y las había encerrado allí.

-¿Ambas...? ¿Ambas son rusas? -preguntó la Saintia de Plata, a lo que la pequeña respondió asintiendo verbalmente, agregando que de todas maneras habían vivido los últimos cuatro años en un orfanato en Italia. Luego de un momento, la niña se percató justamente del acento familiar en la voz de la mujer y le preguntó si ella era en efecto italiana.

-Así es, _bambina..._ -dijo la Saintia con una pequeña sonrisa -Más precisamente, de Turín. ¿Qué edad tienen?

-8 años, _signorina..._ -contestó Katrina, en italiano. Justo en ese instante ambas volvieron sus rostros a la entrada de aquella prisión al escuchar una potente (aunque no exactamente brusca) voz masculina exclamar algo que resultó extraño para la pequeña aunque no así para Shaina, quien sabía perfectamente quién era el sujeto en cuestión. Incapaz de evitarlo, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y murmuró el nombre de aquel desconocido en un tono de voz lo suficientemente baja como para no llamar la atención, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que sus acompañantes la oyeran. Al cabo de unos minutos, una luz dorada prácticamente cegadora los cubrió. Cuando esta desapareció, no solo la puerta estaba completamente destruida, sino que además un joven a quien Iris pareció reconocer estaba de pie allí, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda el barrote que sellaba la entrada. Completamente _congelado,_ al igual que su propia Armadura.

- _Moi devochki..._ -murmuró en ruso al ver a las dos niñas prácticamente acurrucadas una junto a la otra cerca de Shaina. Luego dirigió sus rubíes al rostro completamente destrozado de la italiana y preguntó, sin poder evitar la ira en su voz, quién la había herido de esa manera. Y dónde estaba Ofiuco, ya que ni siquiera veía su Caja de Pandora.

-Fue... Fue mi maestra, _monsieur..._ -respondió Iris vacilante -Mencionó que... usted vendría a buscar a su compañera... Y dijo que se aseguraría de que...

-Solo pudiera recoger su _cadáver_... -finalizó Katrina, en un tono apenas más firme que el de su amiga -Su Armadura ha sido destruida, señor...-. Si algo semejante había sido visto en el usualmente impasible francés, Shaina no pudo evitar abrir enormemente sus ojos al ver la expresión del más absoluto _horror_ en el rostro y los propios ojos rubíes de su compañero. Camus la observó por largos minutos hasta que finalmente se arrodilló frente a ella, sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de la Saintia en el aire tan sutilmente como le permitió el repentino _temblor_ en su mano. Nuevamente la mujer se sorprendió. Si había algo poco característico en aquel hombre era que presentara la menor muestra de _vacilación_ en sus movimientos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Camus encendió su Cosmos para intentar reducir con su aire frío la inflamación en la muñeca y el hombro de su amiga. Este último lo sostenía con su mano libre, presionando apenas sutilmente. Estaba tan profundamente enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo que no escuchó la voz de Katrina preguntándole si deseaba que ella e Iris se ocuparan tanto de las heridas de la mujer como de las de él. Solo en ese instante la italiana consideró aquella posibilidad, ya que no había percibido nada fuera de lo normal en el semblante o la postura del Santo de Acuario a simple vista. Sin embargo, un siseo leve aunque lo suficientemente audible atrajo la atención de la mujer de cabellos verdes a su par de cabello carmesí, quien apartó sus manos lentamente de su hombro y muñeca, sosteniendo su propio antebrazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

-Debo... Debo admitir que esto podría haber sido peor. Aunque...-. Iris apoyó su mano en el brazo del hombre y murmuró en un tono de confirmación que, en efecto, tenía al menos uno de los huesos del antebrazo rotos. Además de que su hombro estaba ligeramente _dislocado._ No quiso sin embargo preguntarle qué le había ocurrido. El recuerdo de lo sucedido antes de que Camus apareciera ante ellas aún estaba bastante fresco en su memoria como para no poder al menos imaginarse cómo podría haber obtenido esas heridas. Sin embargo, el Santo de Acuario le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa -en la que la niña pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza- y murmuró que había tenido un encuentro no demasiado amistoso con cuatro guerreros a su llegada a Italia. Dos armados con arcos y flechas; los otros dos con espadas. Shaina entonces le pidió en un tono entre desesperado y suplicante que no intentara nada en ese momento, lo que sorprendió a su par europeo. Actitudes como esa no eran habituales en la Saintia de Ofiuco; era en realidad una guerrera tan _inmisericorde_ como Escorpio o Cáncer. Por supuesto, aquello era respecto a su estilo de pelea. Mientras pensaba en ello también comenzó a tomar conciencia de que la fatiga lentamente aunque con absoluta seguridad se estaba apoderando de él. Hasta que finalmente cedió a la misma y, recargándose tanto como le permitió su hombro herido sobre la pared detrás de él, cerró los ojos. No sin antes quitarse la capa de su armadura y cubrir con ella a las dos niñas, quienes se habían quedado dormidas minutos antes. Tan pronto como el galo se durmió, Shaina alzó la mirada y encendió levemente su Cosmos para informar al Santuario que ya había sido encontrada y que los regresaran de inmediato.

 **Santuario de Atenea, Atenas, Grecia**

Shaka se encontraba, como era habitual, meditando dentro del Templo de Virgo cuando un Cosmos familiar aunque distante y una voz femenina intentando comunicarse con el Santuario lo hizo romper su concentración. Inmediatamente alzó la mirada al techo del Templo y preguntó si realmente era Shaina. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de la mujer, en un tono de voz tan entrecortado que alarmó al habitualmente calmo hindú, este le pidió que intentara calmarse y que le explicara qué estaba ocurriendo. Y por qué tenía la impresión de que el Cosmos del Santo de Acuario estaba prácticamente _desvaneciéndose_. La Saintia italiana entonces le relató tan breve y concisamente como le fue posible lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, finalizando con la emboscada al joven francés. De la cual él no había podido darle aún demasiados detalles, agregó.

-No te preocupes... -respondió el rubio -Sé dónde están; podré traerlos de regreso en minutos. Solo dime... ¿Hay alguien más allí con ustedes?

- _Deux... Deux filles..._ -murmuró débilmente el acuariano - _L'un d'eux est le disciple de ma sœur plus âgée… Ou était censé être…_ -. Lo siguiente que escuchó el Santo de Virgo después de aquellas palabras fue un siseo de dolor y una inhalación profunda que pareció aún más dolorosa para el francés al soltar el aire que las heridas que tenía. Nuevamente en el mismo tono de voz desesperado y entrecortado, la italiana prácticamente le rogó a su compañero que los sacara de allí. En cuestión de escasos minutos, tal como lo anunciara Shaka, los cuatro se encontraban de regreso en el Santuario. Sin embargo, no los llevó a Virgo, sino a _Acuario._ Allí se encontraban ya Atenea, Shion, Marín y June. Aunque, extrañamente, no estaba Milo. Y a decir verdad, Camus agradecía que así fuera. Estaba de pie, sosteniendo sobre su hombro derecho la Armadura de Ofiuco y un fragmento metálico en su mano derecha que Saori rápidamente reconoció como parte de la _máscara de Shaina._ Cuando las dos Saintias a su lado se percataron de ello, Marín rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su amiga. Y sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par al ver el estado en que se encontraba el rostro de la europea. Tenía cortes, moretones y rasguños por todas partes e incluso su nariz sangraba profusamente en ese momento. Continuó con la mirada hacia el muchacho de cabello rojo y, casi como si hubiera percibido que estaba pensando en ello -o que le preguntaría acerca de ello-, murmuró que sus sobrinos y su hermana estaban a salvo en el Templo de Aries. Camus suspiró, visiblemente aliviado y se llevó la mano al pecho. La diosa notó ese gesto con cierta aprensión en su rostro y luego le dijo:

-Por favor, retírense a descansar. Podremos hablar de la misión cuando estén listos... Ahora, vayan con June; ella revisará sus heridas...-. Camus se inclinó respetuosamente y acompañó a su camarada a la salida de Acuario. Sin embargo, cuando Camaleón se la llevó con ella, el galo giró nuevamente hacia la diosa, quien lo miró sorprendida, preguntándole con un atisbo de reproche por qué le había desobedecido. El Santo de Acuario sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y, apoyando su mano sobre el brazo herido presionándolo apenas levemente, volvió a repetir el gesto con un dejo de tristeza y murmuró que dudaba que pudieran hacer algo por él. Al menos no de la manera convencional, aclaró bajando aún más la mirada. Para su sorpresa -y temor, debía admitir-, la joven diosa apoyó su mano sobre la de él, encendiendo su Cosmos. El Santo de Acuario cerró instintivamente los ojos y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes cuando sintió la energía cálida de la mujer atravesar su armadura y su brazo debajo de la misma. Por un brevísimo instante, sintió como si su sangre hirviera, aunque aquella se disipó segundos después, siendo reemplazado por un _escalofrío_ tan breve como la sensación anterior. Cuando abrió finalmente los ojos, Camus apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer significativamente más baja y le pidió que se detuviese. La diosa le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y le preguntó si se sentía mejor, a lo que él respondió:

-Sí; se... Se lo agradezco, señorita. Aunque probablemente necesite inmovilizar el brazo por unos días. Y las Saintias podrían ayudarme con eso...

-Entiendo; puedes irte ahora. Debemos regresar al Templo, pero prometo que te veré en cuanto pueda. Además, imagino que querrás ver a tu hermana y sobrinos...-. Él simplemente asintió, despidiéndose nuevamente de sus superiores con una reverencia antes de que estos se retiraran. Una vez que la diosa y el Patriarca se marcharon, Camus alzó apenas sus ojos rubíes sobre su hombro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y murmuró:

-Ya pueden salir de donde estén, _moi devochki..._ Sé que lo más sensato sería recordarles que es descortés no presentarse ante desconocidos, pero les ahorraré el sermón. Después de todo...-. Se interrumpió abruptamente, llevándose nuevamente una mano al hombro e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Inhaló profundamente, casi como intentando reprimir un grito de dolor hasta que dejó ir el aire contenido lentamente y, volviendo su mirada rubí a Iris quien lo observaba con rostro preocupado agregó (concluyendo con la conversación que estaban teniendo) que también él había sido un niño alguna vez. Y que, por extraño que pareciera, solía ser _tímido más que reservado._ La niña rusa de estatura media y físico particularmente robusto -dada su edad y género-, de cabello por debajo de los hombros negro azabache ligeramente ondulado, tez clara y ojos amatistas fue la primera en acercarse al Santo, deteniéndose a observarlo casi como _examinándolo con la mirada._ Su mejor amiga Katrina, una niña de la misma estatura que Iris pero más bien delgada, con el cabello lacio hasta la cintura de un diametralmente opuesto _rubio dorado_ , tez levemente rojiza y ojos de un tono lavanda siguió el ejemplo apenas minutos después.

-Niñas... ¿me acompañan? Debo ir con una de mis compañeras. Quizá alguna de ellas tenga ya algo preparado, pues imagino que no deben haber comido demasiado en todo este tiempo. Aunque pensándolo bien, no les he preguntado desde cuándo estuvieron encerradas...

-Fueron siete días, señor... -respondió Katrina bajando la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos rubíes del mayor -Aunque... no permanecimos en la misma ciudad todo el tiempo. Cuando... cuando atraparon a su amiga, nos llevaron a Módena, donde usted nos encontró...

- _Ce n'était pas Modène, mes filles..._ -dijo el galo pensativo y prácticamente para sí - _Vous avez été emmené quelque part au sud des Alpes Françaises…_ -. Luego de un momento, volvió a pedirles que lo acompañasen a la enfermería, a lo cual ellas asintieron.

Al llegar allí fueron recibidos por June, mientras que Marín y una adolescente de al menos 15 años cuidaban de una profundamente dormida Shaina. Camus observó a la mujer italiana con una expresión seria en su rostro, para luego dirigirse a la japonesa con idéntico tono de voz (aunque este poco hacía por esconder su preocupación), preguntándole cómo se encontraba su amiga. La Saintia de Aquila suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo que apenas acababa de dormirse. Y que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de la joven a su lado. Aunque poco habitual en él, aquellas palabras despertaron cierta curiosidad en el joven galo quien, luego de agradecer a Marín por el 'reporte', se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la cama donde reposaba Shaina, apenas cubierta por una manta a la altura de su abdomen. Quizá por instinto, el Santo de Acuario apoyó suavemente dos dedos de su mano izquierda en el cuello de la mujer dormida para luego sonreír apenas visiblemente. Su pulso era, afortunadamente, normal. Su respiración se escuchaba algo entrecortada aún, pero Camus no creía que aquello fuera realmente de cuidado. No esperaba otra cosa después de la experiencia por la que habían pasado la italiana y sus pequeñas acompañantes. Finalmente, levantó la mirada a la joven atendiendo diligentemente a su camarada y le pidió en un tono absolutamente carente de autoridad que se detuviera por un momento. La joven obedeció sin objeciones y levantó apenas su rostro para ver fijamente al adulto frente a ella. Era una joven de estatura y físico similares a los de Shaina, con el cabello castaño rojizo hasta los codos recogido en una cola a media altura con una banda azul índigo alrededor de su frente, parcialmente oculta por su flequillo y tez casi morena, visible en su cuello y brazos completamente desnudos excepto por un par de guantes púrpuras hasta las muñecas y una venda azul índigo en su antebrazo derecho. Su máscara de plata era plana, sin diseño alguno como la de Aquila.

-¿Camus de Acuario, no es así? Mi nombre es Clarissa; aprendiza de Altar. Es... Es un honor; mi maestro me había hablado de ustedes, los Santos Dorados...

-Altar... Si mi memoria no falla, es una constelación pequeña y próxima a Escorpio. ¿Milo es tu maestro? Discúlpame, _chérie_ ; creo que me distraje... Sí; como lo has dicho, soy Camus de Acuario. Pero por favor, si no es molestia, te pediría que solo me llamaras Camus. A propósito, en cuanto a tu maestro...

-Sí; _es Milo de Escorpio._ Tengo 14 años; me ha entrenado desde los 8. ¿Conoce las Cícladas sobre el Mar de Creta?

-Milos; su tierra natal y su lugar de entrenamiento. Nunca he ido. Quizá Milo debe habértelo dicho alguna vez -imagino que más de una- pero no soy exactamente _afín al verano griego_...-. Se quedó en silencio repentinamente y se llevó una mano al pecho a pesar de no sentir molestia o dolor alguno, aunque aquello por un momento alarmó a la joven frente a él, quien le preguntó si se encontraba bien. El galo respiró profundamente por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente levantó la mirada a la joven nuevamente.

-Lo siento. Realmente lo lamento mucho, _ma chèrie._ Es solo que... Sinceramente me resulta extraño tener una conversación tan larga con alguien a quien no recuerdo haber visto. ¿Cuándo regresaste de Milos?

-Apenas anoche... -respondió justamente la voz del maestro de la joven. Camus y Clarissa voltearon casi al mismo tiempo en dirección a la entrada de la enfermería. Milo llevaba en su mano derecha una especie de pergamino pequeño, el cual le lanzó sin demasiada ceremonia a su mejor amigo. Justamente para que este lo tomase con el brazo herido. El galo no pudo siquiera estirar un centímetro dicha extremidad sin que dicha acción le provocase un dolor tan intenso que casi lo hace no solo perder el equilibrio sino verdaderamente _desmayarse._ Esto último eventualmente ocurrió no producto del dolor únicamente sino además del _aterrador sonido_ que oyeron Acuario, su par de Escorpio y la joven griega cuando su antebrazo se quebró por completo. Su Armadura no portaba protección en esa área por lo que la lesión fue demasiado evidente a través de las ropas azules que llevaba bajo la misma.

-Dioses, Camus... -murmuró intentando ocultar su desesperación el heleno, mientras sostenía a un apenas consciente francés -Deberías... Deberías haberme informado de esto... ¿Quién rayos pudo hacerle semejante daño a un sujeto como tú? No recuerdo a nadie más que Leo, Tauro, Géminis... Dime que no fue ese bastardo de _Cáncer_ o lo asesinaré en su propio Templo...

-No... No ocurrió aquí, Escorpio... -musitó Shaina, abriendo lentamente los ojos e incorporándose con ayuda de Clarissa -Él... fue a buscarme a Italia... Es _mi culpa_ que Camus esté así...

-¿Tuya? ¿A...? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Shaina? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió en Italia?-. Sin embargo, antes de que la italiana pudiera responder, la adolescente le pidió a su maestro que intentara calmarse, recordándole que ni la Saintia -ni tampoco el galo en ese momento- estaban realmente en condiciones de ser interrogados. Especialmente, murmuró observando con tristeza al hombre en brazos del heleno, el Santo de Acuario. El griego sacudió la cabeza y, tomando el pergamino ahora en manos de su discípula, murmuró que regresaría a ver a Shaina en un momento, pero que dudaba que alguna de ellas pudiera siquiera comenzar a sanar las heridas de su amigo. Y ya no se refería únicamente a las _físicas,_ concluyó con un dejo de tristeza e ira en su voz. Cuando Milo se retiró de allí, Clarissa quiso preguntar a qué se había referido con sus últimas palabras. Un solo gesto de Marín, incluso a través de su máscara plateada, fue suficiente respuesta para la adolescente.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*El volcán o Monte Vesubio es un volcán activo que se encuentra en Italia, cerca de Nápoles. Su mayor erupción, ocurrida en el año 79 AD produjo la desaparición de los pueblos antiguos de Pompeya y Herculano ubicados sobre las laderas del volcán.

**Módena: ciudad ubicada en el norte de Italia, al noroeste de Bolonia.

 **Traducciones:** nuevamente y como en los capítulos anteriores, la mayoría salvo un par de excepciones son en francés:

 _Dieux... qu'est-ce que ne va pas avec moi? : Dioses…_ _¿qué pasa conmigo?_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, sœur: no te preocupes, hermana_

 _Tu me fais paraître plus vieux de moi: me haces ver más viejo de lo que soy_

 _Théo, permette-moi de te présenter ma nièce. Elle est Mara, la fille de ma sœur et le Saint du Scorpion: Théo, permíteme presentarte a mi sobrina._ _Ella es Mara, la hija de mi hermana y el Santo de Escorpio._

 _Il m'a donné des leçons en français, vous savez: Él me ha enseñado algunas lecciones en francés, ¿sabe?_

 _Et tu parles très bien, laissez-moi tu dire: Y lo hablas muy bien, déjame decirte._

 _Chérie: Cariño_

 _Shion, ma Déesse Athéna. Je vous prie de me promettre que vous allez prendre soin d'eux. Je sais que Mara a Milo. Mais Alexéi n'aura plus personne une fois que sa mère part le lendemain de ce soir: Shion, mi Diosa Atenea._ _Les ruego me prometan que cuidarán de ellos. Sé que Mara tiene a Milo. Pero Alexéi no tendrá a nadie más después de que su madre se marche el día después de esta noche._

 _Bambina (italiano): niña_

 _Signorina (italiano): señorita_

 _Moi devochki (ruso): niñas_

 _Monsieur: Señor_

 _Deux... Deux filles... L'un d'eux est le disciple de ma sœur plus âgée… Ou était censé être: Dos... Dos niñas... Una de ellas es la discípula de mi hermana mayor... O solía serlo._

 _Ce n'était pas Modène, mes filles: Eso no era Módena, niñas._

 _Vous avez été emmené quelque part au sud des Alpes Françaises : Te llevaron a algun sitio al sur de los Alpes Franceses._

 _Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo con todo y sus aclaraciones/traducciones pertinentes. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

 _Mythlover09_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Durante el tiempo que le demandara recuperarse por completo de las heridas recientes y por pedido más que orden directa de Saori y Shion, Camus había decidido aceptar la sugerencia de Saga y Marín para asistirlos en la evaluación de los nuevos aprendices. Entre esos pequeños y jóvenes se encontraban justamente sus dos sobrinos. Mara, quien entrenaría con la Saintia de Aquila y su maestro Algol de Perseo y Alexéi, quien lo haría con el joven Santo Dorado de Libra, Shiryu. Tenía años respectivamente. Como era habitual en él, el francés estaba de pie al borde de la arena, frente a las gradas con los brazos cruzados al momento en que llegaron los niños. Saga estaba casi en la misma posición a su derecha aunque, para sorpresa incluso de sí mismo, el primero en ablandar su postura fue justamente el Santo de Acuario quien, a pesar de mantener aún sus brazos cruzados, levantó la mirada rubí al centro de la arena con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa y murmuró como si estuviese hablándole al aire que aún le resultaba sorprendente que tantos niños continuaran acercándose a entrenar al Santuario. A pesar de que era consciente de que muchos quizá no habían tenido otra elección. Adivinando que en realidad era a él a quien le hablaba, el heleno de Géminis le miró de soslayo con la misma sonrisa en su rostro y murmuró que ninguno de ellos la había tenido realmente.

-Tienes razón... -admitió el acuariano. Continuaron observando a los pequeños en silencio por unos instantes hasta que finalmente el galo decidió intervenir. Su compañero esperaba que lo hiciera tarde o temprano, por eso no atinó a detenerlo. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo sin poder siquiera entrenar, lo que lo tenía particularmente tenso y eso no era en absoluto habitual en el francés.

Tanto a Marín como a los Santos de Perseo, Auriga y Cerbero les sorprendió ver al Santo de Acuario ingresar en la arena mientras los niños estaban haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento dando vueltas alrededor del terreno. Sus rubíes estaban fijos en dos jóvenes -dos niños- en particular que corrían prácticamente a la par. Uno de ellos debía tener unos 7 años y su estatura y complexión física eran similares a las de Kiki a esa edad. Tenía el cabello corto y alborotado de color verde-negruzco, tez tan pálida y prístina como la nieve y ojos color lavanda oscuros. Su compañero por su parte debía tener alrededor de 9 años y era escasos centímetros más alto y más delgado, con el cabello lacio y morado por debajo de los hombros, tez bronceada y ojos grises casi cristalinos. Aunque débiles aún, ambos emitían Cosmos similares a los de Aiolia y él mismo (respectivamente). Sin embargo, Camus tenía la ligera impresión de que aquel niño no estaba destinado exactamente a convertirse en un Santo de Hielo. Y, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, la voz de Cerbero lo sacó de sus cavilaciones murmurando que, en efecto, ese niño había sido llevado al Santuario por Afrodita, mientras que Aiolos había encontrado al más pequeño a su regreso de una misión en compañía de Shura días atrás. El galo agradeció la información con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y simplemente giró la mirada nuevamente en dirección a los pequeños. Estaban ya en su última vuelta y, cuando Marín ordenó que se detuvieran, Camus le pidió autorización a la mujer oriental para acercarse a ellos, lo que claramente sorprendió a la Saintia. Nunca le había ocurrido algo semejante. Llevaba años en el Santuario y, a decir verdad, los únicos Santos con los que tenía relación alguna eran los hermanos de Leo, Escorpio y Sagitario (hasta el fatídico final de este último). Y a pesar de ello, estos nunca le habían formulado esa clase de petición. Camus volvió a repetir la pregunta, advirtiendo que la mujer parecía no haberlo escuchado. Finalmente, la Saintia asintió indicándole el lugar donde se hallaban los pequeños estirando luego de correr.

El grupo de al menos quince niños detuvo automáticamente sus actividades tan pronto como vieron la figura masculina acercándose a ellos -e incluso algunos _percibieron_ su Cosmos- y giraron en su dirección, inclinándose tan pronto como el hombre estuvo frente a ellos. Los cuatro Santos de Plata estaban de pie a pocos metros de ellos. Saga, por su parte, permaneció en su sitio, simplemente observando la escena ante sus ojos con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que jamás se percató de la presencia no solo de Saori, sino además de Shion allí en el Coliseo. Solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando escuchó la voz amable y tranquila de la mujer preguntar si todo estaba bien. En ese momento giró sobre sí para saludar a sus autoridades con la habitual reverencia.

-Veo que luce mejor... -dijo la diosa de pronto. El Santo de Géminis sabía que se refería a su par de Acuario, por lo que simplemente asintió, explicándole que incluso él mismo se había ofrecido a ver personalmente a los nuevos aspirantes. Aunque admitió que creía que había otra razón detrás de aquella por demás peculiar decisión. Más allá del hecho de que entre estos se encontraban sus propios sobrinos, aquello no quitaba el hecho de que Camus nunca había sido precisamente del tipo _curioso._

-Pero sí _meticuloso... Sin mencionar exigente..._ -intervino Shion -Su padre era exactamente igual...-. Sonrió como si un recuerdo hubiera llegado a su mente en ese momento y luego sacudió la cabeza antes de concluir -No se perdonaría que Camus se comportara de otra manera si estuviera aquí...

De regreso a la arena, Camus permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados frente al grupo de niños casi como estudiándolos con sus ojos rubíes. Finalmente, le pidió a los dos pequeños a quienes había estado observando durante el ejercicio que se adelantaran, ordenando al resto continuar con lo que les asignasen sus tutores. Estos asintieron inclinándose y despidiéndose en al menos cuatro lenguas diferentes. Aquello no pareció siquiera perturbar mínimamente al francés, quien solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta. Una vez que la mayor parte del grupo -incluidos sus sobrinos- se retiraron al encuentro de los Santos de Plata, Acuario relajó visiblemente su postura, sacudió la cabeza y preguntó a los dos niños, en _ruso,_ cómo se llamaban y de dónde provenían. El menor tomó tímidamente la palabra, preguntándole cómo se había dado cuenta de que ambos entendían o hablaban ruso.

- _¿Afrodita de Piscis te trajo aquí, no es así?_ la respuesta afirmativa del pequeño, el galo agregó - _Normalmente es enviado a áreas similares a aquellas en la que nació o recibió su entrenamiento. Suecia y Groenlandia..._ -. El chico asintió para luego explicarle que su nombre era Boris, que tenía 7 años y que era en realidad oriundo de San Petersburgo, Rusia, mientras que su compañero era _eslovaco,_ aunque llevaba seis de sus nueve años en Grecia. Su nombre era Novak. Camus asintió y dirigió la mirada del niño ruso a su acompañante eslavo, suavizando ligeramente la expresión severa de su rostro y preguntándole si hablaba griego.

-Sí, señor; perfectamente. De hecho... viví con una anciana griega en el pueblo hasta que el señor Aiolos me trajo aquí...

-¿Sus signos? Creo tener una vaga idea respecto del tuyo, hijo... -dijo dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada a Boris -¿Piscis, Cáncer? Es habitual en Afrodita buscar jóvenes de esos signos...-. El ruso negó sin embargo, respondiendo que era en realidad de Leo y que poco tenía que ver su lugar de nacimiento con su Cosmos y signo. Aquello llamó la atención de Acuario. ¿Qué clase de Cosmos poseería si este era similar al de él mismo?

-Se... se supone que el Santo de Cerbero debe entrenarme... -musitó nervioso el pequeño. Su amigo eslavo entonces agregó que lo mismo ocurría con él. Había nacido el 19 de Septiembre y por lo tanto era Virgo. No obstante, su maestro sería, de acuerdo a lo que había sugerido Aiolos, el Santo de Tauro.

-Shaka tiene un sucesor a su Armadura y dos aprendizas. Aldebarán no había aceptado a nadie a su cargo hasta que lo enviaron a acompañarme a Ankara. Rajid es, en efecto, su único aprendiz...-. Dicho aquello levantó la mirada hacia un niño, quien permanecía apartado del resto del grupo. Este tenía 11 años, estatura similar a la de Novak aunque de físico similar al de su maestro Aldebarán (considerando su edad), con el cabello castaño dorado apenas por encima de los codos, el cual llevaba atado en una cola baja, tez bronceada y ojos verdes olivo como los del Santo de Perseo. Novak y Boris lo siguieron con la mirada y el pequeño eslovaco asintió, admitiendo que Aldebarán ya le había presentado a ese chico, pero que por alguna razón prefería entrenar solo o con su maestro.

-Temor... -respondió fríamente el francés, lejos de intentar intimidar al pequeño a su lado. Este así lo entendió, por lo que simplemente asintió esperando a lo que diría el mayor a continuación -Tú debes saberlo, hijo. Yo mismo lo sé. Y no nací exactamente en Siberia... Y algo más; aunque parezca intimidante a la vista de los más pequeños, eso no significa que lo sea realmente. Créeme; lo que ven en Aldebarán es nada más que apariencia. Si alguien dista enormemente de ser _brutal y violento,_ ese es ese sujeto _..._ -. Antes de que Novak pudiese preguntarle nada más, el francés ya le había dado la espalda y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el joven aprendiz de Aldebarán.

Rajid estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera parecía observar lo que hacían los demás niños a pesar de que sus ojos descansaban sobre la pequeña multitud. No obstante, su concentración -o ensimismamiento- se vio interrumpido por un Cosmos que le resultó por demás agresivo en el momento en que se percató de su presencia. Agresivo simplemente porque era aún más fuerte que el de su tutor y Santo de Plata de Lacerta y el de su propio maestro y Santo Dorado de Tauro y, como si aquello fuera poco, _elemental y diametralmente opuesto al de este último,_ puesto que, al igual que el hombre dirigiéndose hacia él en ese instante, Misty era Aire (Libra). El Santo galo se detuvo finalmente frente al muchacho y preguntó en un tono serio aunque no exactamente frío como era habitual en él si había ya entrenado. Rajid alzó sus ojos verdes olivo y negó lentamente con la cabeza, admitiendo que, ante la ausencia de su maestro, su tutor se había negado a acompañarlo. Aquello enfureció visiblemente al francés mayor. Honestamente no podía entender cómo podían haber asignado a alguien como su por demás _narcisista_ coterráneo como tutor de aquel joven. Sacudió la cabeza y le tendió la mano al chico oriundo de Turquía, quien la aceptó tímidamente al principio, pero que finalmente asintió en agradecimiento al gesto del Santo Dorado.

Saga, su gemelo Kanon y la misma Atenea se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la escena que los recibió al acercarse al campo de entrenamiento del Coliseo. Los custodios de Géminis recordaban que Aldebarán de Tauro había partido en una misión acompañado por Aiolia y Mü. En realidad, habían ido con el lemuriano a Jamir ya que había algunas Armaduras que requerían reparación. Sin embargo, ambos también recordaban que ante la ausencia del gigante de Tauro, Rajid estaba a cargo de Misty de Lacerta. No obstante no había rastro del galo más joven por ningún lado. Aunque el entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo era liviano aún, Saga no pudo evitar preocuparse por su par de Acuario. Después de todo, aún estaba recuperándose de las heridas sufridas durante su misión de rescate a Italia. Exactamente como Shaina de Ofiuco, quien estaba siendo _diligentemente atendida_ por su mejor amiga y Saintia de Aquila y por la aprendiza griega de Milo de Escorpio, Clarissa. Luego de observarlo por un largo tiempo, el gemelo más joven decidió intervenir, considerando que probablemente el francés había permanecido demasiado tiempo fuera de su Templo. Y, por lo tanto, privado de su aún necesario descanso. No obstante, su hermano gemelo lo detuvo, explicándole que al parecer alguien ya se había percatado de ello, pidiéndole que observara al pequeño en compañía del galo. El heleno de cabello azul medianoche alzó la mirada a la arena y notó que el joven aprendiz de Tauro se había alejado del Santo de Acuario y ya no intentaba golpearlo con la misma intensidad con que lo habían estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Camus también se dio cuenta de ello en el entrenamiento. Y la actitud del menor le sorprendió cuanto menos.

-¿Debo preguntar por qué te detuviste, hijo? -preguntó al darse cuenta de que Rajid se había quedado a mitad de camino cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente -Probablemente Tauro evite exigirte más allá de lo que puedes soportar, ¿pero el bastardo de Lacerta? Ambos somos franceses; créeme, lo conozco demasiado para saber de qué hablo...

-Él nunca ha entrenado conmigo... -respondió el joven fijando sus ojos verdes en los rubíes del mayor -Son el señor Dante o el señor Capela quienes me ayudan cuando mi maestro no está. Aunque... me sorprende que el señor Aldebarán haya aceptado entrenarme. Soy Libra...-. El Santo de Acuario no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba al chico. Cuando este terminó de decir aquello, se acercó a él inclinándose para estar a su altura y, tomando el rostro del árabe con una de sus manos, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró:

-Aldebarán no se hubiera permitido dejar otro aprendiz en manos de Dokho o su discípulo; por eso decidió entrenarte él mismo. No es habitual, pero ha ocurrido eso antes. Ahora dime; ¿qué te hizo detenerte?-. Los ojos verdes de Rajid se enfocaron por un breve instante en los rubíes de Camus para luego observar con mayor atención el hombro y brazo derechos del Santo, los cuales estaban parcialmente cubiertos por la capa de su Armadura. Esta, el chico notó con una expresión horrorizada, estaba salpicada con pequeñas gotas de sangre. Mirando nuevamente fijo a los ojos al galo, Rajid le preguntó si estaba bien. En ese preciso instante, Camus pareció caer en la cuenta del porqué de esa pregunta, puesto que parpadeó repetidas veces y se llevó una mano a la frente justo entre los ojos. Antes de que finalmente perdiera el equilibrio, Kanon ya estaba de pie detrás de él, casi como si hubiera previsto que eso ocurriría.

-Dioses... Gracias, _Saga..._ -. Al gemelo poco le importó el desliz de su camarada. Sabía que, a diferencia de lo que ocurriría con cualquier otro Santo, Acuario solo se había confundido producto del aturdimiento. El heleno ayudó a Camus a ponerse de pie ofreciéndole su hombro derecho para que se sostuviera y volvió la mirada al árabe, asegurándole que su camarada estaría bien con un poco de reposo. Y una vez que hubieran limpiado nuevamente sus heridas, que al parecer se habían reabierto debido al esfuerzo. El chico asintió apenado, despidiéndose de ambos Santos con una reverencia y regresando junto al resto de los niños. Sin embargo, el francés lo llamó antes de que desapareciera de su vista y, cuando el chico volteó a mirarlo, este sacudió débilmente la cabeza y dijo, en un tono aún más débil que nada de eso era su culpa. Él mismo se había ofrecido a ayudarle; por lo tanto, era su responsabilidad. Rajid intentó ofrecerle la sonrisa más sincera que pudo antes de marcharse, aunque tanto el francés como su par heleno pudieron percibir la pena en su rostro.

Esa mañana (él nunca supo cómo había llegado a dormir por tanto tiempo), el Santo de Acuario despertó al contacto de algo tan frío sobre su rostro que no solo le provocó un escalofrío absolutamente involuntario sino que además lo obligó a apretar los dientes y cerrar nuevamente los ojos para contenerse de gritar. La dueña de aquella mano delgada y _enguantada_ se sorprendió visiblemente ante la reacción de su compañero. Más que sorprenderse en realidad, Shaina de Ofiuco no pudo evitar _alarmarse_ ¿Realmente podría estar tan débil aún como para no percatarse siquiera de su Cosmos? Y lo que era mucho peor; se suponía que el del joven galo era precisamente _frío_. Aún más que lo que estaba su mano en ese momento. Le llamó dos veces, sin quitar su mano del rostro ligeramente húmedo del acuariano más este no respondió sino hasta la tercera vez. Y más que hacerlo de la manera esperada por la Saintia italiana, lo hizo _rogándole_ que quitara su mano de su rostro, aún sin abrir los ojos. Cuando finalmente los abrió, estos eran de un cuanto menos opaco borgoña. Y, si habitualmente no mostraban expresión alguna, en ese instante aquello era aún más evidente. Si algo así era remotamente posible. Al cabo de unos segundos, sin embargo, Camus parpadeó repetidas veces para aclararse la vista y, mirando fijamente a su acompañante, la tomó quizá con demasiada fuerza de la muñeca y murmuró entre dientes e incorporándose lentamente ' _Devais-tu... Devrais-tu être déjà levé? Tu n'aurais pas dû... Pas encore...'_ Shaina comprendió que efectivamente aún se encontraba muy cansado al menos, puesto que en lugar de levantar la voz había optado por hablarle a su Cosmos. Por lo tanto y para no forzarlo a hablar en voz alta, decidió responderle de la misma manera ' _Je vais plutôt bien, Verseau, merci. C'était toi qui n'aurais pas dû être aussi téméraire...'_ Su semblante se volvió más serio, casi enojado. Aunque el francés no pudo verlo porque llevaba la máscara puesta. Sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal le era suficiente para comprender las emociones que atravesaban la mente de su camarada. Incapaz aún de encontrar su voz, simplemente permaneció en silencio, esperando a que Shaina terminara de hablar. Y así lo hizo eventualmente, más sus palabras, quizá por primera vez, le llegaron a Camus como si lo estuviese atravesando un puñal directo al corazón _'T'as été inconscient pour trois jours maintenant. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de fois où ta nièce a essayé de te réveiller?_ El Santo de Acuario solo pudo abrir enormemente los ojos ante aquella revelación. ¿Mara había realmente permanecido tres días intentando que reaccionara? Si antes el cansancio le había dificultado el habla, en ese momento el nudo que se formó no solo en su garganta sino también en su estómago se lo hacía _absolutamente imposible._ La única manera que encontró (o más bien que le quedó) de expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese preciso momento fue _llorar._ Entonces fue el turno de Shaina de sorprenderse. Nunca en los años que llevaba junto a ese Santo le había visto siquiera derramar una lágrima. Mucho menos _quebrarse_ de esa manera. Girando el rostro hacia un costado para evitar la mirada de su camarada, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, murmuró una disculpa.

Esa noche correspondía la guardia a los Santos de Escorpio y Libra -Dokho-. Sin embargo, antes de que estos se dispusieran a relevar a los hermanos Aiolia y Aiolos, el joven-bicentenario Santo chino escuchó a través de su Cosmos que alguien le llamaba desde uno de los Templos superiores, solicitándole su presencia allí. La persona en cuestión era Camus; el Templo, obviamente Acuario. Sorprendido, el oriental de ojos verdes le informó de ello a su compañero de guardia y el heleno simplemente asintió, murmurando prácticamente para sí -aunque el Santo de Escorpio igualmente le oyó- que tenía una vaga idea del motivo de ese llamado, pero que no era nada por lo que él debiera preocuparse. Milo optó por no cuestionarle y simplemente asintió, dejándolo continuar su camino. Cuando el chino llegó al Onceavo Templo, encontró a su custodio apoyado contra la columna a la entrada del mismo, de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza gacha. Casi como si se hubiese dormido de pie. Un repentino sentimiento de pena invadió al mayor al ver a su compañero, aunque honestamente no entendía qué era exactamente lo que lo provocaba. Si la expresión visiblemente cansada en el rostro del galo o el pensamiento que rondaba en su mente respecto de lo que imaginaba que este querría discutir con él.

-¿Acuario? -preguntó en voz baja. Se sorprendió a sí mismo de haberse escuchado llamarle de esa manera a su camarada. Quizá el francés era mayor que él _físicamente._ No obstante no era el caso en cuanto a edad, ya que, mientras Camus solo tenía 28 años, él había alcanzado la mitad del tercer siglo. Lo observó por algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente volvió a preguntar para llamar su atención -¿Qué ocurre?-. En ese momento, el muchacho francés alzó la mirada. Lucía ligeramente cristalina, señal de que en efecto el Santo Dorado estaba cansado; o cuanto menos falto de sueño. Camus sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y bajó la mirada al hombre escasos centímetros más bajo y suspiró, disculpándose eventualmente con el castaño e indicándole con un gesto que lo acompañase a la sala. Sin embargo, Dokho lo detuvo y decidió ir directamente al grano, admitiendo que lo notaba inusualmente tenso y que, al parecer, eso estaba afectando su descanso de alguna manera.

-Necesito... Debo pedirle un favor, maestro Dokho...

-Habla; ¿se trata de Escorpio, no es así?-. El francés solo asintió y permaneció en silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente le pidió sin mayores preámbulos que le permitiese tomar su lugar en la guardia nocturna, ya que necesitaba hablar con Milo. Con la misma prudencia con la que acostumbraba comportarse, el Santo chino simplemente asintió, sin atinar a preguntarle a su camarada qué debía discutir con su mejor amigo. Podía percibir tan solo por la expresión en el rostro de Camus que se trataba de algo de suma importancia al menos para él. Sin embargo, e incapaz de ocultar su preocupación (la misma que tanto él como Shion acostumbraban mostrar por los más jóvenes), Dokho le preguntó si realmente se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo, recordándole que debería permanecer despierto casi hasta el alba. El acuariano no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar eso, recordándole que había hecho eso desde que tenía apenas 10 años y admitiendo que, cuando se marchó con Hyōga a Siberia a los 16, acostumbraba quedarse despierto prácticamente todo el día. El oriental suspiró resignado, admitiendo que probablemente tuviera que darle la razón. Después de todo, él mismo solía hacer exactamente lo mismo cuando entrenaba a su discípulo. Finalmente apoyó su mano en el hombro de su camarada y dijo:

-Ve entonces, hijo; pero por favor, avísame si necesitas un relevo...

-Lo haré, Dokho. Buenas noches...

Unas tres horas más tarde, los dos Santos Dorados habían terminado de asignar sus puestos a los Santos de Plata y Bronce y se dirigían lentamente al pie de la colina que conducía a las Doce Casas. Durante todo ese tiempo, el heleno del Octavo Templo había estado intentando (en vano) hacer a su mejor amigo hablar de sus razones para tomar el lugar de su camarada bicentenario. Sin embargo y fiel a su estilo, el galo solo había respondido lo justo y necesario y de manera por demás _escueta._ Finalmente cuando arribaron a Aries, tomaron asiento para descansar en los primeros escalones del mismo. Y allí Milo volvió a la carga con su cuestionario. El cual esta vez Camus ni siquiera intentó evitar, para sorpresa del heleno. Ligeramente ofuscado, el Santo de Escorpio le preguntó por qué se había negado a responderle antes, a lo que su mejor amigo respondió que simplemente no tenía deseos de hacerlo en ese momento. No quería interrumpir sus deberes. Un silencio en extremo incómodo para el griego se produjo después de las palabras de Acuario aunque, antes de que pudiera decir nada para romperlo, fue el mismo galo quien se adelantó, preguntando en un tono de inusual ira en su voz si él le había pedido a Mara que permaneciera con él mientras estuvo convaleciente y cuánto tiempo se había quedado realmente la niña. El Santo de Escorpio estaba en realidad tan sorprendido (aunque no exactamente enojado) como el acuariano. No tenía idea siquiera de que su hija había hecho algo semejante. Quizá lo mejor fuese hablar de eso con ella más tarde, pensó en parte para sí y en parte en voz alta. Ya vería cuando regresara a su Templo. El hombre de cabello carmesí no podía estar más de acuerdo con su par de ojos cerúleos. Un nuevo silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que fue interrumpido por el Patriarca Shion. Ambos Santos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y le saludaron respetuosamente, luego de lo cual el hombre de cabello verde pálido pasó su mirada borgoña entre ambos europeos hasta que se detuvo en los rubíes del francés y casi que su expresión se deformó al fruncir el ceño.

-¿No se suponía que Dokho debía tomar este turno? Peor aún, ¿se puede saber qué _diantres_ haces fuera de Acuario? Hazte un favor y regresa en este preciso momento o me obligarás a llevarte yo mismo...-. Levantó apenas el rostro galo con la yema de sus dedos y agregó -Alguien de quien supongo no querrás oír te diría que te ves como si te acabaran de dar una paliza. Y, si mi memoria no falla, algo así nunca ha sido ni _remotamente posible_ de ocurrirle a un Santo de Acuario. Al menos no a los tres que he tenido el honor de conocer. Y uno de ellos era una _Saintia..._ -. Mientras que Milo lo observó como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una nueva cabeza, Camus sacudió la cabeza para luego asentir a la advertencia del Patriarca y disculparse con su mejor amigo, regresando hacia las Doce Casas para informarle al Santo de Libra que debería efectivamente relevarlo.

Cuando el hombre oriental notó apenas la silueta del Santo francés en la entrada de Libra, inmediatamente supo que debía tomar su puesto junto a Milo de Escorpio. Además, podía percibir el Cosmos de su viejo amigo Shion a la entrada de Aries, lo que le hizo pensar -con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- que había sido este quien le había ordenado a Camus retirarse. Antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su par heleno, Dokho le pidió al joven francés que descansara en su Templo por un momento y luego continuara su camino. Sin embargo, Camus sacudió la cabeza y admitió que prefería regresar a Acuario, puesto que no había nadie allí en ese momento. El séptimo guardián optó por no insistir y en cambio permitió a su camarada seguir su camino al Onceavo Templo, deseándole buenas noches antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera de su vista. Un gesto que el europeo devolvió cortésmente. Tan pronto como llegó a Acuario se encontró con la (inesperada) visita de Saori quien estaba allí esperándolo de pie en medio del salón principal del Templo. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió realmente fue que esta llevaba puestos sus ornamentos de la diosa Atenea e incluso sostenía a Niké en su mano derecha. Tan pronto como la vio y a pesar de que ella había insistido en que aquello no era necesario, el galo se inclinó apoyado en su rodilla izquierda y con la mirada en el piso de mármol blanco. No escuchó la orden de la diosa de que se pusiera de pie sino hasta que se la reiteró por tercera vez, lo que acentuó aún más la preocupación de la mujer griega. Por lo tanto, Kido le pidió que se acercara y, tomándolo apenas de la barbilla lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, murmurando que definitivamente había hecho bien en ir a verlo. Confundido, el galo le preguntó a qué se refería con ello, a lo que la diosa respondió que Dokho le había advertido que algo no estaba bien con él.

-No... No es nada, créame... -musitó apenas audiblemente apartando la mirada de los ojos verde-azulados de Saori -Por favor, regrese a su Templo...-. Sin embargo y en una acción que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, la mujer de cabello lila lo tomó por ambos brazos mirándole directo a los ojos nuevamente y le pidió que se explicara o de lo contrario ella no abandonaría el Templo. Finalmente, el Santo de Acuario cedió y le pidió que lo acompañase al interior de la sala. Ella asintió y dejó el báculo de Niké a un costado, caminando lentamente detrás del joven francés. Este no pudo evitar la tenue -casi imperceptible- sonrisa en su rostro cuando escuchó a su acompañante _sisear en voz baja_ e inmediatamente giró por sobre su hombro, murmurando que quizá hubiese sido mejor si lo hubiera convocado a su Templo en lugar de bajar por sí misma a Acuario. Esta vez fue Kido quien se vio sorprendida por lo que, sin poder evitar la curiosidad que la invadió repentinamente y olvidando por un instante el motivo de su visita, le preguntó si nunca le había molestado el frío en absoluto.

-Mentiría si le dijera que no, Señora. Sin embargo, me tomó apenas un par de años acostumbrarme. Y solo tenía 5 cuando mi maestro me llevó a Siberia. A pesar de que, a diferencia de Shaka o Mü, quienes son originarios del Himalaya, yo no nací exactamente en un área _fría_ de Francia... No obstante, ella sí era oriunda de Rusia...-. Antes de poder siquiera razonar sobre lo que acababa de decir, el acuariano se dio cuenta de que probablemente había cometido un error al expresarlo de esa manera. Para su sorpresa -y alivio-, sin embargo, Saori no preguntó nada al respecto. Minutos después, el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de él, ya que sentía los párpados ligeramente pesados y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Aunque no fue el único en notar ese último detalle. Saori también lo hizo, por lo que se acercó a él y, apoyando su mano en su hombro, se disculpó con él y murmuró que probablemente fuera mejor que se retirara a su Templo. En respuesta, Camus simplemente asintió disculpándose con ella y admitiendo que no estaba seguro de a qué pudiera deberse realmente esa fatiga, pero que tenía la impresión de que no resistiría mucho tiempo más de pie.

-Ve a dormir entonces; regresaré a mi Templo ahora. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. _Bonne nuit, mon cher Saint. Repose-tu bien_...-. Él se inclinó y besó su mano para luego mirarla a los ojos por escasos segundos y responder:

- _Pareil pour vous, ma belle dame..._ -. Ella solo sonrió antes de dar la vuelta en dirección al Templo de Piscis. Una vez que Saori desapareció de su vista, el joven galo suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua antes de acostarse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, el sueño se apoderó de él casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, este no resultaría precisamente tranquilo. Además, sin que él lo supiera, Camus no sería el único que tendría un descanso agitado esa noche. Y lo que era peor, la razón del sueño incómodo (por así llamarle) del otro Santo Dorado era nada menos que él. Él y alguien más que los unía a ambos desde hacía ya doce años.

 _No había amanecido aun cuando un grito desde la distancia, en las inmensas montañas nevadas de Siberia lo despertó prácticamente de un salto. En ese momento agradeció a Atenea o a cuanta deidad le escuchase que aquel sonido -así como tampoco el viento que arreciaba en las afueras ya más que soplar- no hubiera despertado a ninguno de los pequeños a su cuidado. Solo para asegurarse sin embargo, el joven galo de apenas 16 años se levantó y, luego de cambiarse y lavarse la cara caminó junto a la puerta de la habitación justo frente a la de él, donde se encontraban los dos niños. Efectivamente, ambos estaban más que plácidamente dormidos, lo que le provocó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y siguió camino, tomando un abrigo que colgaba junto a la entrada de la cabaña antes de salir. Bajo situaciones normales y frente a un fenómeno tal como el que estaba azotando literalmente las tierras siberianas en ese momento, cualquier persona optaría por quedarse encerrado en sus casas. No obstante aquel adolescente no era precisamente lo que se llamara una persona común y corriente. Y, por otro lado, lejos estaba de sus intenciones ignorar a quien fuera que pedía auxilio tan desesperadamente. Lo habían entrenado desde sus infantiles 5 años y en aquellas mismas tierras heladas para dos cosas: servir y proteger. Servir a una diosa cuyo arribo aún esperaban y proteger su tierra -la Tierra- y a cuanto ser inocente requiriese de su ayuda. Por lo tanto, no le negaría esto último a quienquiera que fuera aquella mujer._

 _Los gritos -cada vez más intensos y desesperados- lo llevaron hasta la misma orilla del enorme mar que permanecía completamente congelado año tras año. La voz que pedía ayuda pertenecía nada menos que a una anciana que probablemente había ya superado su séptima década. Aunque no era por ella por quien rogaba ayuda sino por una joven a quien sostenía en brazos. Una joven que probablemente tuviera dos años más que el mismo Camus, de estatura mediana y físico prácticamente lánguido más que delgado, cabello desaliñado, largo hasta la cintura y negro como el ébano, tez pálida y ojos azules cristalinos, los cuales apenas y podía mantener abiertos. El francés se acercó aún más a las dos mujeres y se arrodilló junto a la mayor de ellas, apoyando los dedos de su mano derecha en el cuello de la más joven. A pesar de que era evidente que en realidad estaba viva._

- _Permítame ayudarle..._ - _murmuró en ruso, haciendo que la anciana volviera sus ojos cerúleos a sus rubíes por breves segundos, para finalmente bajar la mirada a la adolescente nuevamente. Camus entonces tomó a la más joven delicadamente en brazos, sosteniéndola solo con su brazo derecho mientras ofrecía su mano a la mujer mayor para ayudarla a levantarse. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que los ojos de esta lucían demasiado cristalinos incluso para alguien ciego y que, además, su tez era mortalmente pálida. Y halló el por qué al bajar la mirada al suelo donde estaba arrodillada la mujer. Este estaba completamente teñido de sangre. Minutos después, el cuerpo cayó inerte sobre la nieve. En ese momento, el galo alzó sus rubíes y miró a su alrededor; se dio cuenta así que aquellos gritos en realidad provenían de algunas de las mujeres que rodeaban a las otras dos. Solo había dos o tres en ese instante; el resto debía de haberse marchado cuando vieron llegar al adolescente. Levantándose lenta y trabajosamente, Camus comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cabaña. Un violento espasmo le sacudió el pecho mientras caminaba, lo que provocó que su 'carga' reaccionara ante el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios, además de la presión involuntaria de su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de la joven. Esta parpadeó para aclarar sus cristalinos zafiros y poder observar al sujeto que la cargaba, percatándose de que este no parecía siquiera ruso en primer lugar. Y, en segundo lugar, de que vestía un atuendo poco común, literalmente._

- _Permítame... Permítame explicarme una vez que esté a salvo..._ - _murmuró él, entre dientes e intentando combatir el ardor que sentía en el pecho. Era casi como si le estuvieran presionando un trozo de hielo contra el corazón. La mujer apoyó su mano en el pecho de su acompañante y declaró más que preguntar que no parecía alguien acostumbrado al frío siberiano. Aun así, se preguntaba quién en su sano juicio podía haber enviado a un francés a entrenar a un lugar semejante. Acuario volvió a mirarla fijamente al escucharla decir eso. Y se dio cuenta de un último detalle que ni siquiera había notado en la mujer mayor. Esta tenía las mismas marcas borgoña sobre los párpados de los Santos de Aries y Kiki. Y Camus sinceramente no recordaba que existiese otro habitante de raza lemuriana sobre la Tierra. El pequeño de 5 años era el último según Mü. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó un profundo respiro antes de preguntar:_

- _¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabe de dónde vengo y a qué vine a Siberia? Espere un momento... ¿Es usted...?_

- _Lemuriana, sí. Pero ni Shion ni mucho menos mi hermano saben que sobreviví. Usted debe ser el Santo de Acuario... Aunque debo admitir, no recuerdo alguien que haya usado esa Armadura después de mi madre... La mujer con quien estaba allí en el Mar de Siberia... Su nombre era Salma. Yo soy Yuriko..._

- _Camus..._ - _fue su única respuesta en ese momento. Sin embargo, minutos más tarde agregó_ - _En cuanto a su pregunta, imagino que no es necesario que le responda ahora. A propósito..._ -. _Levantó apenas la vista y, aun a pesar de la tempestad que le dificultaba enormemente no solo el andar sino también la visión, logró divisar su cabaña. Eso provocó un profundo suspiro de alivio._

- _Llegamos..._ - _dijo finalmente, casi dejándose caer a la puerta de la cabaña. No escuchó sonido alguno desde el interior, por lo que imaginó que Hyōga e Isaak estarían dormidos aún. Nuevamente, el alivio se apoderó de él. Tanto por el hecho de haber regresado a su casa como porque los pequeños no se hubieran enterado de absolutamente nada..._

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó confundido el custodio de Aries al despertar esa mañana -Debería hablar con el Patriarca... Y con Camus. ¿Puede ser que _su esposa_ aún esté en Siberia?-. Y pensando en ello se levantó rápidamente, ignorando casi categóricamente el saludo de Kiki y Aldebarán, quien había bajado a su Templo en ese momento. Ambos jóvenes simplemente se encogieron de hombros y el adolescente se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para él y su amigo.

El tibetano de cabello lila decidió detenerse en Acuario antes de subir a ver a Shion en el Templo Principal. Camus estaba, como era de esperarse, despierto ya a esa hora (pasadas las 8), en compañía de sus dos sobrinos, más no de Milo ni de su hermana menor. Por ello, luego de saludar a cada uno amablemente, le preguntó a su par galo por Sabrina. El pelirrojo simplemente comentó con una sonrisa muy poco disimulable que la mujer rusa simplemente se había _aburrido_ y había subido a Piscis a ayudar a Afrodita con sus tareas de jardinería. Aquel breve instante de paz y camaradería se desvaneció casi completamente cuando el Santo de Acuario, quien estaba observando a su par tibetano apenas de soslayo ya que tenía la vista sobre el desayuno que estaba preparando finalmente giró a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. E inmediatamente se percató de que el naturalmente serio Santo de Aries lucía más bien _preocupado_ y en cierto grado contrariado también. Por lo tanto, el acuariano le pidió a su mejor amigo que se encargara del desayuno al menos por un momento e inmediatamente invitó a Mü a la mesa, sentándose justo frente a él y preguntándole qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado. Lejos de intentar agotar la habitualmente casi inagotable paciencia de su par francés (como lo haría Escorpio), el joven de ojos turquesas decidió ir directo al grano, explicándole de forma breve y concisa el sueño que había tenido. Antes de que le hiciera la pregunta que imaginaba le haría al finalizar su relato, el galo de cabello carmesí dijo:

-Tu hermana, mi esposa aún vive, Mü. Sin embargo, no sé si aún continúa en Siberia... Recuerdo que, al morir su madre, había decidido marcharse de allí, aunque no estoy seguro que lo haya hecho...-. Suspiró y, poniéndose lentamente de pie, invitando a su camarada a imitarlo murmuró -Será mejor que vayamos con el Patriarca; hay algo que ambos deberían saber. A propósito, me alegra que hayas mencionado eso. No sé si hubiera podido admitirlo yo mismo...-. Giró hacia donde estaban sus sobrinos y su mejor amigo y agregó -Milo; por favor cuida de los niños. Mü y yo necesitamos hablar con el maestro Shion un momento...-. La seriedad con la que el francés le comunicó aquello (más de la habitual, es decir) provocó cierto temor en el heleno. No obstante y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en ese instante optó simplemente por asentir como única respuesta, permitiendo que sus camaradas se fueran sin cuestionamientos.

Saori y Shion estaban en el salón principal del Templo de Atenea en compañía de Aiolos de Sagitario cuando un guardia se presentó ante ellos, anunciando en un tono de evidente urgencia que los Santos de Aries y Acuario solicitaban una audiencia inmediata con el Patriarca. Aunque le resultó extraño que no requirieran la presencia de su diosa también, tanto el lemuriano como el heleno del Noveno Templo comprendieron el mensaje rápidamente, por lo que este último se ofreció a escoltar a Atenea a sus aposentos y permanecer con ella hasta que la audiencia finalizara. Saori asintió y, despidiéndose del Patriarca, le pidió que le informase de inmediato acerca de lo tratado en la misma. A menos que los Santos involucrados decidieran lo contrario, concluyó en un tono serio y con un gesto preocupado en su rostro. El mismo que tenían tanto Aiolos como el hombre bicentenario, quien asintió en agradecimiento al joven y les permitió marcharse. Una vez que los tres estuvieron solos, nuevamente y como ocurriese apenas días atrás, los ojos borgoñas de Shion se posaron inquisitivos en los rubíes del francés, quien alzó la mirada y preguntó si había notado algo extraño en su última visita a Starhill. Aunque la pregunta le resultó cuanto menos curiosa al mayor, debía admitir que verdaderamente el acuariano había acertado en su suposición. Había visto algo fuera de lo normal justamente en las constelaciones que custodiaban los dos jóvenes frente a él. Más precisamente, en _β_ _Aquarii*_ y _Hammal**._ Cuando les comunicó aquello a los dos Santos, el joven francés no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos, aunque la sorpresa evitó que pudiese formular pregunta (ni siquiera _articular palabra_ ) alguna. Por ende, fue el lemuriano más joven quien decidió resolver las dudas de ambos (o intentarlo al menos), preguntándole a su antiguo maestro qué había visto exactamente. Como si hubiese sufrido un mareo repentino, el Patriarca debió tomar asiento en el trono de la diosa e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza. Mientras que Mü solo pudo quedarse inmóvil ante la escena, Acuario se acercó a él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del mayor. En ese momento y sin saber cómo ni por qué, una serie de imágenes que parecían haberse originado de un sueño o visión comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos. Cuando finalmente se alejó del mayor y este nuevamente fijó su mirada borgoña en los rubíes del menor, Mü se acercó a ellos visiblemente preocupado por ambos, preguntándoles qué les había ocurrido. El Patriarca estaba dudando si debería o no decirle la verdad a su antiguo discípulo. Camus, por su parte, estaba absolutamente consternado por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Había sido eso alguna clase de premonición? Creía recordar a esa mujer; en efecto, _las recordaba a ambas._ Sin embargo, solo tenía una vaga idea de quién era la menor de ellas. Nada menos que la hermana mayor del Santo de Aries; y su propia _esposa._ Volteó apenas su mirada rubí ligeramente borrosa a su par tibetano cuando este reiteró por segunda vez su pregunta y el galo finalmente murmuró:

-Mü... Es... Es Alyssa; o Yuriko, como la conocí mientras entrenaba en Siberia... No... No entiendo qué significa esto... Ella... Ella debería haber muerto junto a... _Dieux... Excusez-moi, mais... j'ai besoin de retourner au Verseau... Cela ne peut pas être vrai; d'abord ma sœur aînée, maintenant ma femme?_ -. Antes de que pudiese siquiera girar para salir del Templo, el hombre de cabello lila lo tomó levemente del brazo, casi rogándole que se explicara mejor. Una sola mirada cargada de lo que el primer custodio solo pudo describir como la más absoluta agonía le bastó para responder a su pregunta. No solo estaba ante la posibilidad de haber perdido a su única hermana y esposa de su par francés, sino además a su única _sobrina e hija de Acuario._

-Mi hermana… -murmuró el Santo tibetano -¿Qué...? ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Acuario? Te lo ruego; dime qué sucedió... Pareces haber visto un _fantasma..._ Luces pálido y tenso...

-Realmente... Sinceramente necesito regresar a Acuario, Mü... Acompáñame si lo deseas... Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que lo que vi sea cierto...-. El lemuriano asintió, despidiéndose de su antiguo maestro y escoltando a su camarada (quien estaba visiblemente consternado aún) de regreso al Onceavo Templo. Tan pronto como estos hubieron desaparecido, la joven Saintia de Camaleón en compañía de Clarissa, aprendiza de Escorpio y de uno de los guardias del Santuario ingresaron desesperadamente en el salón. Ninguno pareció haberse percatado de los dos Santos que acababan de marcharse. El lemuriano detuvo a la mujer apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y esta pareció calmarse -al menos ligeramente- casi al instante. Luego de un momento, llevó la mano a su mentón y retiró su máscara sutilmente, casi como si temiera lastimarla. O rozar alguna herida existente. Se dio cuenta finalmente de que, en efecto, el rostro de la mujer estaba _estropeado._ Por decirlo de una manera sutil. Y aquella fue sinceramente la palabra más suave que se le ocurrió pensar en ese momento. Una herida profunda y aparentemente cortante le atravesaba prácticamente desde la ceja hasta apenas por debajo del pómulo izquierdo, lo que le hacía imposible abrir ese ojo, mientras que tenía las comisuras de los labios impregnadas en sangre seca y dos cortes transversales sobre la mejilla derecha. Al observar aquello, Shion no pudo evitar preguntar de dónde venía y qué le había ocurrido exactamente. La mujer etíope sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que probablemente no lo creería si se lo dijera.

-Habla, hija; por favor... -suplicó en su habitual tono paternal el hombre bicentenario -Dime... ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Permítame, Patriarca... -intervino cortésmente Clarissa. La joven aprendiza se acercó a él cuando este se lo permitió y esta le extendió un sobre escrito en una lengua que, si bien ella no reconocía completamente, podía describir como eslava o germana. Shion tomó la carta y, luego de leer el remitente en el sobre, le explicó a la joven que probablemente debiera entregársela a Camus, ya que estaba escrita en ruso y, además, reconocía perfectamente a quién pertenecía la caligrafía de la misma. Es decir, al antiguo maestro del Santo galo y, además, un viejo amigo de él y Dokho de Libra. La joven asintió, haciéndole una ligera reverencia antes de retirarse hacia el Onceavo Templo junto a June.

En Acuario, mientras tanto, Camus y Mü acababan de terminar su breve conversación cuando ambos se percataron de la presencia de los Cosmos de las dos mujeres. Sin embargo, Aries fue el primero en darse cuenta de que el de la única Saintia entre ellas se sentía débil. Quizá, razonó para sí, le era más fácil detectarlo simplemente porque ambos compartían signo. El hombre de cabello carmesí lo observó ligeramente contrariado por una fracción de segundo antes de ponerse de pie y salir a recibirlas. Tan pronto como las tuvo frente a frente se dio cuenta del porqué de la reacción cuanto menos extraña del tibetano. Sin siquiera pensarlo, ordenó a Clarissa regresar al Recinto de las Amazonas en busca de Marín, para luego alzar sus rubíes a la máscara plateada y borgoña que ocultaba el rostro de la etíope y quitársela con cuanta sutileza le permitió la tensión de la que se vio preso en ese momento. Especialmente al notar la no demasiado _saludable_ marca borgoña con bordes púrpuras a un costado de su cuello y que en apariencia quien había estado anteriormente con ella había ignorado olímpicamente. Nuevamente sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó a la mujer a la silla más cercana y se arrodilló delante de ella, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la herida y encendiendo levemente su Cosmos. El frío del tacto y la energía de su camarada sobre el calor de la sangre aun corriendo debajo de esa herida provocaron que la Saintia apretara involuntariamente los dientes bajo la máscara para luego dejar escapar un grito ahogado. Camus apartó su mano luego de escasos minutos y sacudió la cabeza. Solo en ese momento reparó en que también se encontraba allí Clarissa. La joven griega de cabello castaño rojizo se inclinó respetuosamente cuando el galo giró hacia ella y este le pidió en un tono amable -en realidad, para su sorpresa, se lo pidió _por favor_ \- que se quitase la máscara.

-¿Señor? -preguntó sorprendida la adolescente -Mi... Mi maestro no permite que esté en su Templo sin máscara...

- _Mais je ne suis pas Milo, chèrie. Et, d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas non plus en Scorpion_ … detuvo al instante al notar lo que llevaba la joven en su mano y, aunque aquello no era habitual en él, no pudo evitar preguntarle de qué se trataba -Discúlpame, Clarissa pero, ¿qué traes ahí?-. La adolescente bajó la mirada al sobre aún en su mano y rápidamente se lo extendió al mayor, explicándole que, de acuerdo al Patriarca Shion, era una carta en ruso dirigida a él. Mü, que aún se encontraba allí en Acuario entonces le pidió a su compañero que la leyera si lo deseaba, mientras que él se ocuparía de June.

-Realmente te lo agradezco, Aries... -respondió el francés asintiendo -Pero no es nada de extrema urgencia que requiera mi atención inmediata. ¿Supongo que te he mencionado alguna vez acerca de los dos gemelos eslavos, Anatoly y Katerina?

-Recuerdo que Anatoly de Piscis Austrinus llevó a Perseo con su maestro. En cuanto a Katerina... Mi maestro mencionó alguna vez que dejó a dos de sus tres hijos a la suerte... Espera, ¿Katja de Acuario era...?

-Mi madre; la única mujer en portar la Armadura de Acuario. Y la única Saintia de Hielo antes de que mi hermana heredara Piscis Austrinus...-. Y mientras decía aquello le extendía el sobre a su amigo. Mü lo tomó y solo pudo entender entre aquella escritura eslava justamente el nombre de aquella antigua Saintia. A diferencia de su gemelo y como le había mencionado Camus, esta portaba la Armadura Dorada de Acuario. Sin embargo, el Santo de Aries no recordaba que Camus hubiera sido entrenado por una mujer. Aunque, a su arribo al Santuario, había llegado en compañía de Aiolos y desde Francia, _su tierra natal_. Su camarada lo cortó antes de que pudiese agregar o acotar nada, repitiéndole que no atendería a ese asunto en ese momento, ya que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que tratar. Por lo pronto, a su camarada herida. A Mü no le sorprendió en absoluto aquella reacción por parte del pelirrojo, por lo que simplemente asintió, preguntándole si necesitaba que lo ayudara de alguna manera. Luego de pedirle a la joven de Milos que dejase la carta sobre su escritorio, levantó a June en brazos, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. Esto provocó que un siseo casi inaudible escapase de su boca, aunque no pasó desapercibido para el tibetano, quien le preguntó si aún le molestaban las heridas en su brazo.

-No debí haber tomado la guardia de Dokho... Aunque solo fueron cinco horas... Apenas pude pegar un ojo desde esa noche...-. Sintió de pronto la mano apenas más cálida que la de él de la joven etíope tomándole el rostro y, al bajar la mirada, June murmuró en un tono casi suplicante que entonces se retirara a descansar. Camus estuvo a punto de ceder al pedido de su amiga, recordando que también Aiolia podría encargarse (incluso mejor de lo que él lo haría) de las heridas de la Saintia. Sin embargo, rápidamente recordó que el heleno de cabello castaño se había marchado junto a Shura de Capricornio y Milo de Escorpio en una misión de la que extrañamente ni siquiera su mejor amigo había querido darle detalle alguno. Por lo tanto, bajó la mirada a la mujer en sus brazos y respondió que no podía hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Minutos después, Marín arribó al lugar luego de que Clarissa le informase de lo que había ocurrido y de que el francés había solicitado su presencia. Para sorpresa del europeo de cabello carmesí, la japonesa estaba acompañada del Santo de Leo. Camus automáticamente arqueó una ceja, preguntándole a su camarada qué había ocurrido con su misión.

-Camus... ¿Te mencionó el Patriarca, o Milo dónde nos enviaron?

-No... -respondió simplemente y con un tono de evidente urgencia el francés, a lo que luego agregó que podía informarle de ello más tarde, puesto que justo en ese momento su prioridad era asegurarse de que su compañera estuviese a salvo de lo que fuera que la había atacado. Cuando Aiolia reparó en el rostro desfigurado de June, levantó la mirada a su compañera y preguntó si ella tenía idea alguna de qué había ocurrido, admitiendo que sus heridas le resultaban familiares, preguntándole incluso a Camus si no creía lo mismo. Considerando que él había visto las heridas de la persona en quien estaba pensando. Si tal reacción era posible de ver en aquel sujeto, Acuario se quedó literalmente paralizado. La Saintia de Camaleón tenía en su rostro las mismas heridas que Shaina tenía en casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Heridas que solo podía causar su hermana mayor.

-¿Dices que...? ¿Crees que Isabelle pudo haberla herido? Creí que June había regresado a Andrómeda...-. Antes de que pudiera llegar a alterarse siquiera, Mü apoyó su mano en el hombro de Camus y murmuró que intentarían resolver esa situación lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo y como él mismo lo había dicho, lo más importante en ese preciso momento era que su compañera estuviese segura y, por sobre todo, tranquila. El galo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de aprendices en compañía de Aiolia.

Tan pronto como el Santo de Acuario recostó a June sobre la cama que alguna vez utilizara su discípulo, esta ya se había dormido profundamente. El castaño entonces le quitó la máscara, para luego informar a Camus que le pediría a Marín que se encargara de quitarle su Armadura. El galo arqueó una ceja, preguntándole por qué habría de hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que Aiolia respondiera, el joven de cabello carmesí se dio cuenta de que la herida que había visto antes en su cuello llegaba casi hasta debajo de su pecho. Por otro lado, tenía dos heridas tan profundas en el abdomen debajo de las costillas como la que él mismo había sufrido durante su combate con su hermana. Aquello no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas de que en efecto había sido Isabelle quien la había atacado. Sus flechas eran capaces de provocar quemaduras que infligían una agonía más que simplemente dolor tan intensa en su víctima como las mismas Rosas Demoníacas Reales de Afrodita. Y, a decir verdad, él nunca había siquiera entrenado con el Santo de Piscis como para saber cómo era realmente el veneno de sus rosas. Sin embargo, era quizá el único además de Mü de Aries que conocía casi a la perfección cada uno de los secretos de las Armaduras Doradas. Aiolia le pidió de nueva cuenta que se recostara, advirtiendo que al parecer estaba cansado simplemente de pensar en las posibilidades de que su hermana estuviese involucrada en el ataque a June. Camus sacudió lentamente la cabeza y se puso de pie, aunque se sintió repentinamente mareado y debió sentarse de nuevo, lo que hizo que el Santo de Leo le mirase con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Finalmente él mismo ayudó a su compañero a levantarse y lo llevó a la habitación principal, preguntándole si necesitaría algo. El Santo de Acuario respiró profundamente un par de veces para intentar calmarse y finalmente le pidió un vaso de agua.

-De acuerdo; enseguida regreso. Tú solo intenta descansar...-. Camus asintió. El custodio del quinto templo se retiró y, al pasar junto a la habitación donde se encontraba Marín, se asomó apenas a la puerta y le preguntó por el estado de la joven etíope. La japonesa de cabello castaño se había quitado su máscara, por lo que le fue sencillo percibir la tristeza en sus ojos mientras le explicaba que June se había dormido tan pronto como terminó de tratar sus heridas. Y que tenía la sensación de que la herida en su cuello hubiera sido peor si Camus no la hubiese ayudado con su Cosmos. Aiolia comprendió que se refería a que había utilizado su Cosmos para disminuir la inflamación -y el dolor- de esa herida. Finalmente, fue el turno de Marín de preguntar a su novio por el estado de su camarada Dorado. El Santo de Leo sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo que también Acuario se había dormido tan pronto como se acostó. De hecho, estaba a punto de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aunque creía que no la necesitaría en ese momento.

-Entiendo, Aiolia. Regresa a Leo si quieres. Yo me quedaré aquí en caso de que necesiten algo...

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Marín. Te veré en la mañana...

Por la mañana, el Santo de Andrómeda se dirigía al Recinto de las Amazonas en busca de June cuando una voz masculina detrás de él lo detuvo, explicándole que no la encontraría allí. Sorprendido, el oriental de cabello verde giró rápidamente, encontrándose con Saga de pie detrás de él. El Santo de Bronce permaneció en silencio mientras el mayor se dirigía a él. El heleno agradeció el gesto asintiendo lentamente y agregó que la Saintia de Camaleón se encontraba en la enfermería del Santuario si deseaba verla. Ante el gesto de evidente preocupación y temor de Andrómeda, Géminis le explicó que había sido atacada por sorpresa días atrás, mientras él se encontraba ausente del Santuario y que Acuario, Leo y Aquila habían cuidado de ella hasta esa mañana, cuando Camus decidió que sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería. Shun asintió, agradeciéndole al mayor por la información, inclinándose a manera de despedida y dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Mientras el menor se alejaba, otro Santo se acercó a él y, apoyando su mano en el hombro del heleno, preguntó si creía que su camarada estaría bien. Imaginaba que la Saintia lo estaría, ya que no solo contaba con sus amigas para sostenerla, sino además con su prometido y las jóvenes aprendizas del Santuario. No obstante, concluyó el lemuriano de Aries, no estaba seguro de qué ocurriría con Camus una vez que haya reaccionado a lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. Saga arqueó una ceja, preguntándole a su compañero a qué se refería, a lo que el hombre de cabello lila simplemente respondió que solo Atenea y Shion sabían con certeza qué había sucedido con June. Es decir, quién la había atacado. Sin embargo, sí podía anticiparle que, en apariencia, estaba directamente relacionado con el Santo de Acuario.

El Santo de Andrómeda llegó a la enfermería y allí se encontró con Camus a la entrada de la misma, recargado levemente contra la pared de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Shun no quiso estorbarlo, creyendo que estaría descansando (por extraño que aquello pareciera) por lo que simplemente continuó hacia el interior del pasillo. La habitación donde estaba June se encontraba apenas a pocos pasos de allí. Antes de que llegara a la misma, escuchó la voz del francés preguntándole si permanecería allí toda la noche. El más joven notó sin necesidad de mirar al mayor a la cara que su pregunta no acarreaba el menor atisbo de sarcasmo o ironía. Muy por el contrario, aquello no era para nada habitual en Camus. El Santo de Andrómeda permaneció en silencio por algunos instantes hasta que finalmente volteó para ver a su acompañante a los ojos y asintió, solicitándole en su habitual tono amable y calmo y con un dejo de preocupación en el mismo que se retirase a Acuario si lo deseaba, admitiendo que se lo notaba un poco cansado. El galo pelirrojo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que el menor se haya percatado de eso, incluso cuando había intentado ocultarlo de todas formas posibles. Finalmente, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su camarada y murmurando un 'gracias' tan inaudible que evidenció aún más la veracidad en las palabras del oriental. Estaba _exhausto._

- _Je t'en supplie, Camus; prendre sa retraite. Tu peux le ressenti plus tard si tu ne te repose pas maintenant…_

-Gracias… -murmuró el francés mientras se alejaba de la pared, aunque tenía su mano izquierda apoyada en la pared, como si temiera caerse. En ese instante se percató de que realmente estaba más exhausto de lo que había imaginado. Se sintió ligeramente mareado aunque, antes de que cayera hacia adelante cuando la pared tras él pareció no servirle de sostén, el Santo de ojos verde-azulados lo tomó por los hombros. Se alarmó al percatarse de que tanto la respiración como el pulso de su compañero estaban sumamente acelerados y, como si aquello no fuese suficiente, Camus estaba temblando. Recordaba haberse encontrado una vez en una situación tristemente similar a esa, aunque en aquella ocasión el joven a su lado yacía prácticamente _inerte_. Cuando abrió los ojos (los cuales ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado), Shun dejó escapar un grito tan desesperado como _ahogado_ al percatarse de que sus pensamientos se habían vuelto realidad. El Santo mayor no solo había dejado de temblar (y de _moverse por completo_ ) sino que además su Armadura Dorada estaba cubierta en una delgada capa de _escarcha._ Ya no era un Santo de Bronce, aunque aún llevara su Armadura, por lo que, olvidando por un instante a la joven Saintia etíope, el joven oriental buscó un lugar donde llevar a su compañero. Ingresó en una de las habitaciones y recostó al mayor sobre la cama tendida, sentándose a su lado y apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho de Acuario. Encendió apenas ligeramente su Cosmos y fue aumentando gradualmente la intensidad, permaneciendo allí con la esperanza de que su poder ayudase al onceavo guardián de la misma manera que lo hiciera con su discípulo cinco años atrás.

Mientras tanto, dos de las doncellas del Santuario ingresaron a la enfermería para cambiar las sábanas de las habitaciones. Una de ellas repentinamente emitió un grito de sorpresa y a la vez de horror, alertando automáticamente a su amiga y a Shaina, quien ingresaba detrás de ellas para visitar a June. La Saintia de cabello verde inmediatamente siguió a la más joven con la mirada y halló en la habitación frente al pasillo a los dos Santos completamente _inconscientes._ No obstante, un leve aunque perceptible rastro del Cosmos de Shun hizo a la italiana darse cuenta de dos cosas. Por un lado, de qué había hecho en realidad, recordando lo que alguna vez le mencionara Seiya lo que el joven oriental había hecho por Hyōga. Por el otro, de que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no despertaría pronto.

-Cielos, Andrómeda... -murmuró entre dientes (el gesto quedó oculto bajo su máscara) -¿Qué diantres has hecho?

 **Aclaraciones:**

* _ß Aquarii: conocido en la astronomía como Sadalsuud, es la estrella más brillante de la constelación Acuario. Su nombre, derivado del árabe, significa 'suerte de suertes'._

 _**Hamal: es la estrella más brillante de Aries, Alpha Arietis. Su nombre deriva del árabe y significa 'cabeza del carnero'._

 **Traducciones:** ídem con los otros capítulos.

' _Devais-tu... Devrais-tu être déjà levé? Tu n'aurais pas dû... Pas encore...': ¿Deberías…? ¿Deberías haberte levantado ya? No debiste… No aún…_

' _Je vais plutôt bien, Verseau, merci. C'était toi qui n'aurais pas dû être aussi téméraire...': Estoy bastante bien, Acuario, gracias. Eres tú quien no debiste haber sido tan temerario._

' _T'as été inconscient pour trois jours maintenant. As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de fois où ta nièce a essayé de te réveiller? : Has estado inconsciente desde hace tres días. ¿Tienes la menor idea de cuántas veces ha intentado despertarte tu sobrina?_

 _Bonne nuit, mon cher Saint. Repose-tu bien: Buenas noches, mi querido Santo. Descansa bien._

 _Pareil pour vous, ma belle dame..._ : _Lo mismo para usted mi bella Dama._

 _Dieux... Excusez-moi, mais... j'ai besoin de retourner au Verseau... Cela ne peut pas être vrai; d'abord ma sœur aînée, maintenant ma femme? : Dioses… Discúlpenme, pero… necesito regresar a Acuario… Esto no puede ser cierto; ¿primero mi hermana mayor y ahora mi esposa?_

 _Mais je ne suis pas Milo, chèrie. Et, d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas non plus en Scorpion: Pero yo no soy Milo, cariño. Y, además, ya no estamos en Escorpio._

 _Je t'en supplie, Camus; prendre sa retraite. Tu peux le ressenti plus tard si tu ne te repose pas maintenant: Te lo ruego, Camus; retírate. Te resentirás más tarde si no descansas ahora._

¡Y he llegado al capítulo 4 amigos! Espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos pronto.

¡Saludos!

 _Mythlover09_


End file.
